Daughter of Two Drifters
by PianZoe
Summary: Jet and Virginia have a daughter, but when they accept a mission when their daughter is just one-year-old they never come back. 17 years later, their daughter decides to find them. Her search turns to disaster when she gets a letter from 'Janice Cascade'.
1. Pregnant?

I don't own Wild ARMs 3! Oh, and keep in mind, I haven't COMPLETELY finished the game yet. I've gotten so close I could practically call it finished, but I'm stuck in Nightmare Castle! I've beaten all but two disasters! So, please don't flame too much or too hard, I'm going by what I read on the other fan-fics here. Oh, and this is my first Wild ARMs 3 fan-fic! Man, I definitely type too many exclamation marks...

  
  
  
  


About a year after Beatrice was defeated, Virginia and Jet had gotten married, but only they knew about it. Everyone thought that they were still just teammates, well, Clive thought that they might be something more, but he wasn't positive about it since he hadn't seen any completely proof. That is, until about 6 months after their secret marriage.

  
  


Virginia walked down the stairs of the Claiborne inn into the main area, to see Clive and Gallows playing some kind of card game, and to see Jet in usual sitting position with his arms folded behind his head and his feet up on the table. She smiled, then walked over to the table where Jet was sitting, and sat down. "Good morning." she greeted her 3 male teammates, who all looked to her. Clive and Gallows both noticed something different about where she sat this morning. Usually she sat with them, across from Jet in his usual seat.

  
  


Then Gallows noticed something else no one had noticed, besides Virginia herself, and his eyes widened. "Morning Ginny. Say, I'm just curious, but, it looks like... no offence, but, have you ben eating more or something?" he asked, and Clive looked at him frowning. "What?" he asked, shrugging at Clive. Virginia just looked down to her stomach, then back up to Gallows and Clive with a smile.

  
  


"Well, actually Gallows, sort of, but sort of not." she sat up a little bit, and glanced to Jet, who was giving her a confused look, then she looked back at the other two who were both still looking at her. She smiled wider, and placed her two hands in her lap. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, clutching her hands together. All three guys' jaws dropped in unison.

  
  


"Whoa... Ginny... how on Filgaia did that happen!? I mean, when? Who's the father? How far along?" Gallows bombarded her with questions while Jet leaned forward, his violet eyes open as far as they could go. Virginia quickly glanced at Jet from the corner of her eye, then back to Gallows while petting her braid.

  
  


"Well, I think it's about 3 months or so, but I'm not quite sure. And the father..." she said, trailing off and looking directly and Jet, who was leaning forward against the table. He closed his mouth, then looked over to the other two men, who were looking directly at him with shocked looks on their faces. He blushed, and buried his face in his arms on the table, glancing at Gallows and Clive out of the corner of his eye. "... is Jet." Virginia finally finished, looking towards the other two.

  
  


Gallows looked back at Virginia, with the same shocked look as before. "The sulky punk!? Him!? How on Filgaia did that happen? You're sweet, energetic, and social, he's rude, dull, and antisocial!" he exclaimed, making Jet scowl a very deep scowl at him.

  
  


Virginia just sighed and answered Gallows' question. "Well, I don't know, I guess, well, opposites attract! About 6 months ago we were married in secret." she looked at Jet, and smiled wide, while he just nodded his head. Then she looked back at Gallows with a frown. "And don't call him any of those things again, or I'll... I'll... do... something drastic." she warned, shaking a finger in Gallows' direction, and he nodded his head quickly.

  
  


Clive smiled, finally coming out of his shock, and looked back to Virginia. "Congratulations Virginia, Jet. I had wondered for a while if you two might have at least liked each other, since I observed that you consistently chose to take the same room." he stated, and Virginia just looked over to Jet, who still had his head buried in his arms. She sighed, reached over, and pulled his arms from his head, to look him square in the eyes.

  
  


"I hope you don't hate me now." she said, sticking out her lower lip, to look more like she was pouting. Jet just shrugged, and pulled his arms away from her grip. She just gave him the same pouting look, while he leaned against the back of the chair.

  
  
  
  


"No, I don't." Jet stated, then ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I still am slightly in shock, that's all." he looked up into her eyes, to see that she was smiling again. He loved that smile.

  
  


"Well, it's true, Jet. You're going to be a daddy, and I'm going to be a mommy. This is so exciting! I've always loved children, and now, I get one of my own!" she then stood up, walked around the table to Jet, and embraced him happily. He embraced her back, then tried prying her off of him.

  
  


"Ginny... can... you... let go...?" he breathed, tapping her shoulder. She let go of him, still smiling. He took a deep breath, staring at his wife who was still smiling brightly. When he finally caught his breath, he slightly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's great that we're going to have a kid." he said, and Virginia could sense the sarcasm. She frowned, and grabbed the sides of his face.

  
  


"Come on Jet, don't do that! Since you're going to be a daddy you need to be less self-centered. You care about me, so you should care just as much about the baby!" she exclaimed, and his eyes diverted to the floor. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, making him look back up at her. She smiled again, making him sigh, and look back to the side.

  
  


"All right, I care about you and I will care about the kid." he said, and Virginia could hear in his voice he was being serious. She hugged him again, but this time not as roughly.

  
  


Gallows smiled widely, and looked directly at Jet. "Aw, how sweet, the sulky punk is going to be a dad." he said, making Jet glare at him, this time along with Virginia. Then Gallows remembered Virginia's threats, so he immediately covered up for his mistake. "I meant that in a good way." he said, making Virginia nod her head at him, then let go of Jet and begin walking towards the stairs. "Hey Ginny, where ya' going?" Gallows asked, scratching his head. Virginia looked back at him.

  
  


"It's a little thing called morning sickness." she stated, then began rushing up the stairs. Gallows looked to Jet, who shrugged, then they both looked to Clive who sighed.

  
  


"Catherine had the same thing when she was pregnant with Kaitlyn." he stated, pushing the glasses back up his nose with his index finger. The other two slowly nodded their heads, and then shrugged at each other, showing that neither of them knew or wanted to know what it was.


	2. Goodbye, Georgia

I don't own Wild ARMs 3! I don't Georgia either, because my best friend came up with the idea for this fan-fic, I just made the plot.

  
  
  
  


~18 months later~ (in other words, a year and 6 months)

  
  
  
  


Virginia sat on her bed, reading a book to her and Jet's year old daughter, Georgia Leanne Enduro. Georgia made giggle noises as Virginia continued reading the story, laughing each time her daughter would giggle. She tapped her daughter's nose, which made her giggle more, then looked up to find Jet in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

  
  


Virginia smiled, and set her daughter and the book down on the bed. She patted Georgia's head, then walked over to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. When she pulled away, to look him in the face, she finally noticed the look on Jet's face. It was a look he hadn't had on his face for over a year, which scared her.

  
  


"Jet, is everything all right?" she asked, embracing him. He just sighed and shook his head.

  
  


"You know how we said we wouldn't continue with being Drifters until after Georgia was at least 4?"

  
  


"Yes..."

  
  


"Well... the lug head told me that we got a new mission."

  
  


"What!? We can't take it until she's at least 4, Jet! I'm the leader, and her mother, I decide!"

  
  


"Virginia, we need to get some Gella somehow, plus, it's not a very big mission. We just have to take out this monster which is attacking Ballack Rise."

  
  


Virginia looked back to her one year old daughter who was playing with the book and almost ripping a page out of it, and then looked up to Jet, who still had the solemn look on his face. She sighed, then nodded her head. "Al right. But, we better find someone for Georgia to stay with before we leave."

  
  


"I already found someone," Jet stated, making Virginia's spirits rise. Jet sighed, and looked at their daughter, who was now ripping another page out of the book. "Emilia from Jolly Roger said she would love to take care of any little kid." Virginia smiled wider, and nodded her head, looking at Georgia.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Virginia, Jet, Clive, and Gallows all stood in the entrance of Jolly Roger with Emilia standing a few feet away from them with Georgia in her arms. Virginia wiped away a tear, because she wasn't used to leaving her daughter, and walked up to them, to ruffle Georgia's hair.

  
  


"You be a good girl for Emilia, all right?" she said, and Georgia grinned widely, giggling in response. Virginia smiled, and hugged her daughter, then walked back to the other Drifters. Jet walked forward, and gave his daughter a hug like Virginia had done.

  
  


"Yeah, do what she says, unlike you do for me." he said, then walked back to the others. The four waved goodbye, and Emilia and Georgia waved back. Before they were out of hearing range, Georgia shouted something, although it was hardly understandable.

  
  


"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy." she had shouted, making Jet and Virginia look to each other, then back to Georgia, who now had a sad look on her face and was still waving. Virginia and Jet both slightly smiled, said another goodbye, and continued on their way out.


	3. A Drifter

A girl of 18 with long silver hair in 6 low braids and messy bangs, and green eyes stood on the dock at Jolly Roger, watching the dunes for any sign of any Drifters coming in that day. So far, it didn't look like anyone was going to show up that afternoon. She did this every single day since she could remember. She was dressed in an off-white turtle neck, with a brownish jacket over it, with the right sleeve rolled up to her elbow, a blue mini skirt with a black belt through it, a blue ribbon around her neck, and brown tie boots.

  
  


She sighed, and shook her head, looking down at the wooden below her feet. "Quit that, Georgia. You know they'll never come back, so stop dreaming." she scolded herself, turning around and heading towards the ARMs shop, where the person that raised her from a toddler, Emilia, was. She walked in, thinking about what Emilia had told her about her parents' disappearance.

  
  


She walked up to the counter, and leaned on it, sighing. "Emilia, you think I would be good with using ARMs?" the question came so out of the blue, that it shocked Emilia to the point of almost falling over. Emilia caught her balance, and looked at Georgia, non-blinking.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"I asked, do you think I would be good with using ARMs?"

  
  


"I suspect you might be pretty good, considering your parents were both excellent with ARMs." Emilia stated, brushing some of her brown hair behind her ear. Georgia nodded her head, and looked up at one of the ARMs that Emilia had on display.

  
  


"What kind of arm do you think I would be good at handling?" she asked, startling Emilia once again. Where was she going with these type of questions?

  
  


"I don't know, probably the duel pistols your mother used."

  
  


"You think you could teach me how to use them?" Georgia looked directly at Emilia, who looked even more shocked now than before. What? She was an ARMs expert, so she should know how to handle them. She looked expectantly at Emilia, who just looked at the two ARMs that matched perfectly with Virginia's that were on display.

  
  


"Well, I'm not as good as your mother or your grandfather, so I don't know if you'd learn much of anything useful. Why would you want to know how to handle ARMs? You're not becoming a Drifter, if that's what you're thinking." Emilia stated firmly, making Georgia raise her hands in defense.

  
  


"Sheesh, you don't have to get all hyper on me, I was just wondering if you could teach me for in case I run into any dangerous creature or something!" she cried, making Emilia sigh, and take the ARMs from the area they were at. Georgia smiled, and stood up straight, clasping her hands together. "Anyway, Em, why would you care if I became a Drifter or not? I mean, I AM 18, and I can make my own decisions."

  
  


"Yes, I suppose so, but I've grown attached to you, I couldn't let you go out there and get yourself killed, now could I? Didn't think so." Emilia said, placing the ARMs into Georgia's hands. Georgia looked down at the ARMs, then back up to Emilia with a smirk, making Em squint her eyes. "I know that look."

  
  


"What look is it?"

  
  


"You have an idea that is against my wishes."

  
  


"How would you know?"

  
  


"You got that look when I was trying to get you to clean up the messes that you made in your room."

  
  


"When did that ever happen?"

  
  


"Quit asking questions! I know that look, Georgia, and it's the look of mischief on you." Emilia said, leaning towards Georgia over the counter. "Georgia, don't even think about it, or I'll have to go back to the punishment that you used to get."

  
  


Georgia gave Emilia a challenging look. "Oh yeah? What would that be? Sending me to my room? I could always escape through the window."

  
  


"You're not tall enough, plus, you couldn't take care of yourself out there, you're too young!"

  
  


"HELLO, I'm 18!!" she said, slamming her hand palm down onto the counter, a scowl playing across her face. Emilia's mouth closed, and she handed Georgia some ammunition for her ARMs with a sigh. Georgia stared down at the cartridges in her hand strangely, then she looked back up at Emilia. "Huh?"

  
  


"Fine. You can go become a Drifter to follow in your parents' trail. I seriously doubt you'll need teaching on how to handle these ARMs, 'cause I remember when you were 5 and used to play with toy guns, you handled them like as if they were real ARMs. And if you can't handle them yet, go to a Drifter that uses these same type of ARMs and ask for his or her help, because I couldn't teach you all that you could learn. You'll need to go get some supplies, and as soon as you know 3 other people, I'll give you my latest sandcraft for 15 dragon fossils, 'cause, as you probably know by now, they're hard to come by and I don't give discounts. Here's 3000 Gella, to get you started. Congratulations, you have finally left the nest and gained your own wings."

  
  


Georgia just stared at Emilia, with complete shock. She blinked, then her mouth slightly curved upwards into a grin. "You mean you're letting me become a Drifter, like my parents?!" she exclaimed, almost dropping the ammunition she held in her hands. Emilia nodded her head, and smiled sadly. Georgia squealed for joy, placed the stuff in her hands on the counter, and embraced Emilia, startling her yet again. "Thank you, thank you!!"

  
  


"Now, understand that you most likely won't find your parents, because if they've been gone this long, they most likely won't be ali-"

  
  


"Yes, I know Em, you don't have to tell me." she spat, then grinned again, and picked her stuff back up. "YAY!" she then ran out the door, and over to buy her supplies. The man said his normal lines sounding bored, and Georgia grinned even wider, if that was possible. "I need 21 of everything!"

  
  


She gathered her stuff, and then turned to the exit of the small town. Her grin drooped, her eyebrows furrowed, and she sighed. She had never been out of the town before, and she wasn't sure where each town was, or what type of monsters she would encounter. She didn't know how difficult things would be for her, and she didn't know if she could survive the night out there if she didn't find a town.

  
  


She frowned, and sighed again. "I must be strong, if I'm going to find them; if they aren't dead, that is." she said, and began walking in the direction of the exit. She glanced in different directions, to see the people she had known her whole life, and some people who were staying at the inn, staring at her. She gulped, and quickened her pace. How was she going to survive this whole thing? She could barely handle having so many people, no matter if she knew them or not, staring at her alone!

  
  


She walked up the steps, and gazed, non-blinking, at the wasteland in front of her. "Oh man, what did I get myself into?" she whined, then frowned at herself, and shook her head. "Stop that! Oh perfect, now I'm talking to myself! People are going to think that I'm crazy! Pff, who cares if they think I'm crazy, I'm a Drifter, I can just..." she looked at one of her ARMs, then groaned, and leaned her head back. "... I forgot. I don't really know how to use ARMs yet. I'm getting off to a GREAT start." she spat at herself sarcastically, then began walking.

  
  


She glanced over her shoulder, to see that the town seemed like she had never been in it. She half smiled, and looked straight ahead. "Remember, no regrets. You're a Drifter, not a baby." she giggled to herself, then quickly recovered, and began walking towards the north. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to find answers.

  
  


After a while of walking, she had to stop and rest. Walking was a whole lot more tiring than just helping around the ARMs shop she quickly found out. She fell backwards onto her back, and growled under her breath. "Maybe I should just practice shooting so I'll get used to it." she said. She pondered it for a bit, then sat up and grabbed her ARMs.

  
  


She walked around for a small bit, scowling. "Oh come on, stupid monsters, COME OUT AND ATTACK ME!!" she cried, stomping her foot against the ground. She looked around for a bit more, then noticed a red, orange, and yellow circular monster that floated on thin air heading her way. She smiled widely, and held her ARMs the way she thought that they ought to be held. "Come and get me, I'm ready for ya'." she challenged the balloon (she had heard about these before... one hit and they're dead), holding up her Rapier Ez and her Bantorain 93R so they were aimed almost perfectly at the balloon.

  
  
  
  


Before the balloon could make a single move, she shot at it. The balloon made a strange deflating sound, then exploded, covering her. "Ew!" she exclaimed, shaking her duel pistols off, then sticking them back into her holsters and wiping the rest of herself off. "That was SO gross. Oh well, I guess I have to get used to it now. And, yay, I handled the ARMs perfectly!"

  
  


She continued walking for a ways, until she came to a train station. She gazed at it for a while, until she felt someone bump into her, knocking her against the door of the station. "Oof!" when she collided with the door, almost all of the air was knocked out of her. As she was panting to get her air back, she glanced angrily to the person who knocked her down. He was tall, had black hair that was waving around in the wind, he was dressed in a white t-shirt with a brown vest over it, and blue jeans. His left arm looked bionic.

  
  


"HEY! What'd you do that for!?" she exclaimed when she could breathe again, and stood up, her hands balled into fists. The guy, who looked about 20, blinked at her. After a long silence, except for heavy breathing, Georgia repeated her question. "I said, what'd you do that for!?" finally, the guy seemed to respond, by scowling.

  
  


"You were standing in my way," was all he said before he walked into the train station, leaving a confused Georgia standing next to the door, peering in.

  
  


She snapped out of her confusion, and soon followed him into the station, skipping down the steps. She paid the conductor (or whatever that guy's called) enough Gella to get her to East Highlands, then boarded the train, and found her compartment.

  
  


After getting herself settled, and reading a book, she heard some kind of ruckus happening in the next room over. She jumped, losing her balance and falling face first onto the floor. She stood up, and walked to the door. She peered out it, and looked to the door where the ruckus was happening. She walked back into her room, and quietly walked to the side of the small compartment where she could hear the ruckus coming from. She knew eavesdropping was wrong, but she was curious. She pressed her ear up against the door, and listened to the talking and such.

  
  


"ARGH!! This stupid portmanteau won't open! Open you loathsome thing! Open!!" she heard a strangely familiar voice shouting at a suitcase. She giggled, holding her hand over her mouth to muffle the noise.

  
  


Then she heard a clicking noise, and then an, "Aha!" right before hearing a loud knock on her door, startling her to the point of screeching. She jumped, and fell backwards, onto her back, with her legs up on the chair she had been sitting on.

  
  


"Come in," she groaned, then pulled herself up and dusted off her clothes. The door opened, and a blonde 24-year-old woman walked in, beaming brightly. She was dressed from head to toe in blue, and had a small blue ribbon on the side of her hair.

  
  


"Hello, ma'am, I was wondering, do you have room in here for another? The compartment I was suppose to be staying in was taken, and everyone else was too busy conversing with their comrades to notice Lil' ole me, either that or were too mean to let me even open the door. So, what do you think? Room for one more?" the woman asked, still beaming brightly. Georgia slightly smiled, nodded her head, and sat back down, being careful not to sit on her book. The blonde grinned wider, and sat down across from Georgia.

  
  


They had only sat there for a few minutes, when Georgia turned to the woman. "So, I was just wondering, what's your name? I mean, if we're going to be sharing the same compartment for quite a few hours, we should introduce ourselves."

  
  


The blonde looked at Georgia, and nodded her head happily. "Yes, I agree completely!" she exclaimed, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "My name is Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Winslett!" she stated, and Georgia nodded her head, half smiling.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Kaitlyn, I'm Georgia. Georgia Leanne Enduro is my full name, but please, never call me by it. Just Georgia is what everyone back in my hometown call me." she stated, and Kaitlyn nodded her head, while still smiling. They both reached out their hands, and shook, both beaming so brightly the compartment seemed lighter. 

  
  


They pulled their hands back, and leaned back against their seats. After a long silence, Kaitlyn brought something up. "Hmm, I know this is going to sound completely crazy, but, I think I've seen you before." she said, chuckling under her breath. "Crazy, huh?"

  
  


Georgia looked to Kaitlyn, and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "No, I don't think I've ever seen you anywhere before. Have you ever been to Jolly Roger?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Well, then I'm positive I never met you before, because this is my first time exiting that town." Georgia stated, looking out the window at the wasteland. She sighed, then furrowed her eyebrows in thought. After a short time thinking, she turned to Kaitlyn. "Maybe you're mistaking me for my parents, 'cause I heard from Emilia, my mother figure, that I look quite a bit like them."

  
  


"What are their names?"

  
  


"Virginia and Jet Enduro."

  
  


"WHAT!?" Kaitlyn gasped, her eyes as wide as pumpkins. This response startled Georgia beyond belief, and she nearly fell off her seat again.

  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  


Like it so far? I hope so! If you do, please review, and when you do, please also send an email to my best friend at dlrt1990@msn .com! Oh, and when you type the email address in, type it without the space in between msn and .com

  
  


Ok, remember, I don't own anything, and please continue reading this! Oh, wait, I do own some of the characters. And I own... uh... hmm... other stuff, but not to do with Wild ARMs 3 or any of the other WA games.


	4. A Team

Georgia quickly recovered from almost falling face first onto the floor, and grinned wide "You met my parents before?" she asked, sounding completely excited. Kaitlyn nodded her head, holding the side of it, with her eyes still two times as big as they were supposed to be. She looked quickly down to the floor below her feet, then back up to Georgia.

  
  


"I can't believe it! I thought they might have liked each other, but... I didn't know they had a daughter!" she exclaimed, confusing Georgia more. 'I can't believe it. I knew she looked familiar! She looks just like her dad with her mom's eyes! I can't believe it... I gotta tell mom when I get back, she'll be shocked! Hey, wait a minute...' she looked to Georgia's holsters, and her mouth slightly turned up in a smile. "Yeah, I met your parents before! My father, Clive Winslett, was one of their teammates when I was 5 and 6."

  
  


Georgia gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh man, I can't believe it!" she was grinning wider than she had been. "Oh man, oh man, I just barely become a Drifter to find my parents, and I meet someone that has met my parents before! That's amazing!" she exclaimed loudly, then noticed then look on Kaitlyn's face. It looked like she was deep in thought. "What's wrong?"

  
  


Kaitlyn slightly jumped, and looked back directly at Georgia. "Hey, you said you're a Drifter now? And that you're searching for your parents?"

  
  


"Yes. Why?"

  
  


"Well, I'm a Drifter, and I've been searching for my father since I was able to use an ARM, which was when I was 14, ten years ago. And, since my father and your parents were lost at the same time at the same place, then we should become a team!" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together, beaming brightly. Georgia's eyes widened, and she grinned wider.

  
  


"You mean it!? Yay! Wow, I just barely became a Drifter, and now I'm on a team, although it's only you and me!" she cheered, shaking hands with Kaitlyn yet again.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


About 4 hours later, Georgia woke up to the train stopping. She sat up, and stretched, while yawning. She looked to where Kaitlyn was sitting, to see her stand up and stretch, patting her mouth. "Not a long trip, but I had hardly any sleep last night." she said, then looked down to Georgia, and held out her hand to her. Georgia took it, and Kaitlyn helped her to her feet.

  
  


"Thank you," she said, then walked to the door, and opened it, looking out to see a stampede of people going this way and that. When Kaitlyn was ready, she stepped out into the hallway, ready to leave. But, just as she did, someone rammed right into her, knocking the both of them down. Kaitlyn just stood there, staring down at the two on the floor.

  
  


The one that had knocked Georgia down sat up, and dusted himself off. He scowled, and looked to Georgia, who hadn't gotten up yet. "Hey, next time, watch it!" he spat, his voice strangely familiar to Georgia. She sat up, dusted herself off, and looked up to see the guy who had knocked her down back at Midland Station. She gasped, and blinked at him, while he just looked at her with the scowl. "Oh, it's you. The one that was standing in my way back at Midland Station. What are you trying to do? Make me angry or something?" he stood up, and began walking away from the two women.

  
  


Georgia stood up, her fists balled, and shouted at him, "HEY!! Both times it was your fault, Mr... uh..." she trailed off, and furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh well, it doesn't matter if I don't know your name, it was your fault, BOTH TIMES!!" by now, her fists were shaking. She had never been that angry, and over what? A stupid guy blaming her for something he did. but, she didn't know why, this guy although she only met him twice, pushed the wrong button at the wrong time. He spun around, and raised an eyebrow at her.

  
  


"Oh yeah? Well, both times, it seems that you were standing RIGHT in MY path, and there was absolutely no way around you." he argued, pointing a finger at her and smirking. She let out an aggravated noise from her throat, and walked closer to him, worrying Kaitlyn to the point of heading back into the compartment.

  
  


"Oh, you are so rude! You could have said 'excuse me, miss, could you please move over a little bit so I can get in?' but no, you had to push me against the door, knocking all the air out of me. Doesn't the first sound nicer?" she screeched, making people quickly go around her, careful not to glance her way.

  
  


The guy narrowed his eyes. "Yes, it does, but I don't care. Never will, either, missy. Now, if we ever meet again, if you're in my way, I'll do the same thing. Hear me?" he said, in an almost inaudible voice. She slowly nodded her head, then sighed.

  
  


"And if we do meet again, we better know each other's names. I'm Georgia Enduro." she said, and the guy let out a slight laugh. "What?"

  
  


"Interesting name. Anyway, my name is Anthony Bernadette, and I hope you and that friend of your's are careful. You don't want to hurt yourselves, you know." he said, then spun around, and stormed off in the direction of the doors. Kaitlyn came out of the compartment, and ran up to Georgia, frowning.

  
  


"The nerve of that man! We may be women, but we're great Drifters! Aren't we, Georgia?" Kaitlyn said, looking to the younger girl. Georgia slightly nodded, then continued in the direction of the doors, followed by Kaitlyn.

  
  


They walked out of the train station, and Kaitlyn brought out a whistle. Georgia looked at it strangely. "What is that for?" she asked, and Kaitlyn brought it up to her lips, to blow on it. Soon after, a white horse with brown and black blotches on it came galloping up. Kaitlyn quickly hopped on, then motioned for Georgia to do the same. "Thanks. I was getting tired of just walking."

  
  


They galloped towards the south, until they came to a small town, that Georgia heard about only once. Humphry's Peak. They jumped off the horse, and Kaitlyn gave it a carrot. "Here you go, Mehri, a nice carrot." she patted it's mane, then she turned to Georgia with a giant grin, like the one she had when she first met Georgia. "Ok, I'm hungry, and my mother should be home. I'm sure she'll be surprised to see you!" she exclaimed, and walked into the town, soon followed by Georgia.

  
  


She glanced about, to see some people staring at her. She sped up a tad, and tried to not notice people staring at her. She almost closed her eyes, but always pried them back open, so she wouldn't trip on anything, like she usually did anyway. She looked around again, to see Kaitlyn walk into a house with a blue roof. She sped up more, and ran into the house, panting from the run.

  
  


"Mother, I'm home! And I have a guest!" Kaitlyn called out, quickly walking into the kitchen. Georgia just stood there, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed. Man, she didn't feel like she should be there. She felt like she should be back at Emilia's ARMs shop, re-arranging ammunition cases, to confuse Em. She sighed, and looked upwards.

  
  


Soon, she heard two sets of feet walking out of the kitchen. She opened her eyes, and looked down, to see Kaitlyn and a woman that looked around 48 or 49. The woman was smiling wide, and had a tray of cookies in her hands. "Hello, you must be Georgia." the woman said, and Georgia nodded her head, glancing down at the cookies and realizing how hungry she was. "I'm Catherine. Would you like a cookie?" she offered, and Georgia grinned widely, grabbing a cookie, and practically shoving it in her mouth.

  
  


Kaitlyn and Georgia sat down at the table, both quite silent. Georgia sighed, and rested her head on the table, thinking about what Emilia told her about where her parents had gone to. She hadn't quite heard the name of the town correctly, but she told Georgia that she thought they said Ballack Rise. 

  
  


Kaitlyn looked at Georgia oddly. She sighed, and looked up, to see her mom walk in with a plate of some kind of meat with a gravy on it. Kaitlyn smiled, and tapped Georgia on the head, snapping her out of her thoughts. "What did you fix, mom? Whatever it is, it looks delicious!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, standing up and looking at the plate. She looked into the kitchen, then began heading that way. "I'll help you carry the rest out, sound good?" she asked, disappearing into the kitchen.

  
  


Catherine soon walked back in, then they both walked out, each with one thing in their hands. "Oh boy, mom, you sure fixed a lot for just us three!" Kaitlyn exclaimed happily, placing the bowl she had on the table. It wasn't a big bowl, just big enough to hold enough mashed potatoes for 1 and a half servings for each person. Catherine set her plate down, and looked at her daughter, smiling.

  
  


"Actually, it's just a very little more than enough, honey." she corrected, then sat down in unison with her daughter. Georgia felt slightly out of place, so she scooped just enough food onto her plate, with her eyes watching her hands, but not glancing at anything else. She dug her spoon into her food, and took a bite, not glancing up once. "So, Georgia, I heard that you are Jet and Virginia's daughter."

  
  


Georgia looked up, and nodded her head, as she finished off the bite she had taken. "Yeah, but I can't really remember them. In fact, the only way I remember them is from the little bit of info Emilia, my mother figure, told me about them." she said solemnly, with a sigh. She took another bite, looking back down to her plate. "That's the reason I became a Drifter; to find them. I don't know if it will even work, but, hey, I gotta try. And I don't know if they're even alive still!" she said, and could feel the stinging sensation in her eyes that she hadn't felt since she was younger.

  
  


Catherine gave her a sympathetic look, and patted her back. "Now, don't go making yourself think they aren't. They might still be alive, and might have just lost their way back or something."

  
  


"It's not that I don't think they're alive, 'cause I do, it's just that I'm afraid of what I might find, if I find anything. And I'm afraid I might be wrong about them being alive..." she sighed, and took another slow bite. Catherine nodded her head, and retracted her hand. Suddenly, a white cat with a black ear jumped up on Georgia's lap.

  
  


"Sielje, get down! You have your own food over there!" Kaitlyn exclaimed to the cat, knocking it off Georgia's lap, making her laugh, which startled Catherine and Kaitlyn.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia and Kaitlyn walked out of the town, into the sun, to see that Mehri was with another horse, that looked like it had been abandoned long ago, but looked tame. It had a very little bit of white but was mostly a light brown. The two females looked to each other, then back at the horse. Slowly, to not scare the horse, Georgia began walking up to it. When she got to it, all it did was look at her. She placed her hand on it's mane, and slid it down to it's back, while the horse just stood there as if it was used to it.

  
  


Kaitlyn had to laugh at this. "Well waddya' know! We found a tame horse! Cool!" she laughed, walking over to Georgia and the two horses who were just standing there next to each other. Kaitlyn quickly got up onto Mehri, and looked to Georgia, who was thinking about keeping the horse. "So, what are you going to name it?"

  
  


"Khalil," she retorted, without even really thinking about it, then slowly climbed onto Khalil, who stayed as still as Mehri. As soon as Georgia got comfortable, they took off in a direction, that was unknown to both of them.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  


Now, before I made it sound like it was all me that wrote this, but it really wasn't. You know the best friend I told you to email? Well, she gave me the idea for the fic, but I came up with some of the plot, so, I basically just wrote it down with my own words. Please email my friend and tell her if you like it also! Please!


	5. Another Teammate and More Information

Yay, chapter 5! I beg you, please email my cousin at dlrt1990@msn .com. Please! Just with out the space between msn and .com! Anyway, I don't own Wild ARMs 3, but I wish I did!

  
  
  
  


After about 2 hours of traveling around on horseback and fighting several different monsters, Kaitlyn and Georgia came to a town called Little Rock. It was different than both of their hometowns, they both noticed. They stood in the entrance of it, looking around. They looked to each other, then straight forward, and walked into the placed that looked like an inn. Before they headed in, Georgia took a glance at the name of it. Yep, it was an inn all right.

  
  


They walked up to the counter, and the fellow behind it grinned at them as he stood up and walked over to assist them. "Hello, welcome to the Rolling Stone inn, would you like to stay the night?" (A/n: it IS the Rolling Stone, isn't it? I can't remember.) The guy asked, and the two females nodded their heads. The guy thought for a minute, then reached his hand out. "For two, that'd be about 59 gella." he stated, and Kaitlyn nodded her head, placing the gella into his hand, then turning around, and heading up the stairs.

  
  


She turned around when she realized that Georgia hadn't followed her, and saw that she was just standing where she had been, staring out the door with her jaw dropped. Kaitlyn furrowed her eyebrows, and walked down, to see what, or who, had Georgia so shocked. She peeked out the door, to see the man named Anthony coming towards the inn, but not noticing them in the doorway. Kaitlyn gulped, and looked to Georgia with a slightly nervous look.

  
  


"Um, Georgia? I think we better get up to our room before he gets here, or we'll be chewed out again." she said, tugging on Georgia's jacket sleeve, and motioning up the stairs with her head. Georgia finally snapped out of her shock, and turned to face Kaitlyn, nodding her head with an equally nervous look. They quickly turned and began heading up the stairs, but before they could get out of sight of the door, they heard him come in.

  
  


"Well, well, look who it is," he said, in the same tone of voice Georgia had heard him first use. The two young ladies cringed, and looked to each other, then back to Anthony, who was staring up at them, shaking his head. "Heh, either I'm following you and I don't know it, or you are following me. Which is it?" he asked, smirking. Georgia just sighed and shrugged, while Kaitlyn stood there, frowning down at the guy who looked only a year or two older than Georgia.

  
  


"I know for a fact we aren't following you, and I don't think, by your actions, that you're following us, so I think it's just..." she stopped mid sentence, and placed a thoughtful finger up to her lips. She half smiled, and looked back down at him, bringing her finger away from her mouth. "Maybe it's just something called destiny. I don't know, but I think we're supposed to meet." she said, slightly chuckling at how un-her-like she was acting. Anthony raised an eyebrow at her, then shook his head.

  
  


"Sorry, but I don't believe in that crap," he said, then turned to the man behind the counter, and paid for his room. He turned back to the two women, to see that they were discussing something. He slightly scowled, then began walking up the stairs to his room. When he was passing them, suddenly two thin arms came down in his way, making his scowl deepen. "Hey! What'd you do that for!? I'm tired! Let me through!!" he shouted, clenching his hands into fists. Georgia shook a finger at him, smirking.

  
  


"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Tough Guy, not so fast." she said, in a smug tone of voice. He just glared at her, tiredness evident in his eyes. "From the looks of it, you're a Drifter, correct?" he nodded his head slowly, not sure where this could possibly be going. "Well, we're Drifters also," he raised an eyebrow in an oh-really-I-hadn't-noticed-ha-ha look. "And, well, we need help. I just got started, but she's been a Drifter since she was 14, but, anyway, we need help because we are searching for my parents and her father who disappeared 17 years ago. I'm sure you're not so rude as to turn down our plea for you to join our team and help us find them. Please?"

  
  


Anthony gave her a look she couldn't quite fathom what meant. "Well you're wrong. Now please, just let me go to my room!" he said, and she just shook her head stubbornly. Anthony let out a growl-like noise from his throat, and tried his hardest to push the two arms blocking his path out of his way. He gave up, and scowled deeply at Georgia, who was smirking. "How did you get so strong!? Actually, never mind that, why do you want me on your stupid team anyway? I mean, we only met 3 times, and you're asking me to join your team?" he asked, crossing his arms. Georgia just shrugged, and continued smirking.

  
  


"We're asking you to join us because you look experienced. I mean, you look like a real fierce Drifter." she said, wondering if by the look on Anthony's face if they were even making any sense to him. He grunted, and turned around, so his back was facing them. Georgia frowned, and tapped Anthony on the shoulder. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

  
  


"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" he spat, as he began to walk down the stairs. Georgia bit her lip and looked to Kaitlyn, who was motioning for Georgia to stop him. She quickly ran towards him, and jumped in front of him, with her arms out both directions. Anthony growled, and slapped a hand to his face. "Come on! Don't tell me you're not going to let me go anywhere until I join your stupid little team?"

  
  


"I think you already got that message," she spat, shocking both Anthony and Kaitlyn that she could sound so angry. Anthony backed up a couple steps, blinking. "Now, Anthony Bernadette, I know you say you're all rude and junk but I bet you're a pretty nice guy. Come on, what would you do if any of your family members were lost when you were really young? Like, your parents or just one of your parents! That's what happened to us. Now COME ON, please help us?" she practically begged, a slight frown on her face. Anthony scowled deeply again, and just crossed his arms.

  
  


"A lot you know," he muttered, then sighed, and shook his head. "FINE, I'll join your stupid team, now will you let me go to my room, please!?" he asked, turning his back to the silver haired female Drifter. She smiled, then threw her arms around him in an embrace. This shocked his so much, he stumbled back a bit. "H-hey! What are you doing!? Trying to make me have a heart attack!?" he shouted, trying to struggle out of the female's amazingly tight grip. She laughed, then let go of him, and walked up to Kaitlyn, to whisper something in her ear.

  
  


Kaitlyn smiled, nodded her head, turned around, and began heading up to her room. Georgia spun around to Anthony, who was glaring at her. "I hope you don't mind having a roommate, 'cause, well, I just don't trust you to stay here if we don't wake up early. I hate myself for it, but I think you'll leave either during the night or when you wake up in the morning." she said, and Anthony groaned, slapping a hand to his face and dragging it down. 

  
  


"I WON'T leave, all right? You'll just track me down again, anyway." he said, and Georgia gave him a extremely disbelieving look. He scowled, and began storming up the stairs, passing her, and heading into a room. She smiled, and followed him into the room, humming a tune. When she got in there, she saw that he was already on the bed, and with his back to the door. "Fine, you can stay in here, as long as you don't snore." he said, in a exhausted voice. Georgia laughed good-naturedly and walked to the other bed in the room.

  
  


"Don't worry, in all my life, my mother figured never woke me up and told me to stop snoring. And she's a real light sleeper, so, it's obvious that I don't snore." she said, as she sat down on the bed, pulled her jacket off, and then pulled her boots off. She laid down, and turned to the wall, still smiling. "'Night, Anthony." she muttered, closing her heavy eyelids. All she got for an answer was breathing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia opened her eyes, and blinked the drowsiness out of them. She turned over onto her back while stretching and yawning. She quickly noticed that it wasn't quite light out yet. Sighing, she stood up and walked to the window, to look at the dark sky. She smiled, and leaned against the window sill. As she stood there, she saw what looked like a figure in the sky, but since she was still drowsy, she didn't pay too much attention to it. 'How pretty. I never really got to see the sky so dotted with stars back in Jolly Roger. Emilia always made me stay inside after it began to get dark.' she sighed, and rested her chin on the sill.

  
  


She stood there for a while, with thoughts running through her head about what was going to happen and if she was actually going to find her parents. She was beginning to lose her faith in actually finding them, but she wasn't a quitter. She was going to stick to it, until she found proof that her parents, and Kaitlyn's father, were dead or weren't dead. She yawned, and let her eyes close for a moment. Only a moment, she told herself, stifling a yawn.

  
  


A few seconds later, she found herself drifting in and out of sleep. 'Must still be pretty late, if I'm so tired still.' she thought, rubbing her shut eyes. She turned away from the window, and stretched. She walked back to her bed, slowly. As she sat down on it, she felt a wave of dizziness, indicating that she was indeed bushed. She grabbed her head, then lay back, and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep again.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Anthony woke up to the sound of two female voice, chattering away about something. He squeezed his eyelids together as hard as he could, trying to make himself fall back to sleep. It wasn't working. The annoying voices chattered away, giggling an annoying giggle every once and a while. He growled a slight growl under his breath, and pulled the blankets up over his head. Maybe that would protected him from the voices. It didn't work.

  
  


He snarled, and sat up in bed, turning to the other two to find them sitting on Georgia's bed, eating some kind of roll and talking about something that he didn't find interesting enough to listen to. "Hey, why don't you two go into the blonde's room and have your talk? You're pretty loud, and I'm pretty tired." he said, a scowl on his face. The females looked to each other, then back to Anthony with their heads shaking. He growled, and laid back down, his arms crossed.

  
  


"No, because, well, we already gave my room to another person." Kaitlyn said, taking a bite out of the roll she had been eating on. She took a glance down at the edibles, then back up to Anthony. "You want one?" she asked, and Anthony just laid there, not moving. After a minute of silence, Georgia broke it.

  
  


"What's the matter? Not used to kindness or something?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"No what?"

  
  


"No, that's not it."

  
  


"Then what is it?"

  
  


"Nothing that I'm going to tell either of you bimbos."

  
  


"Why not? And if you call either of us bimbos ever again, I'll do... something drastic."

  
  


"Because I don't feel like it right now. Maybe later I'll tell you, but don't expect me to."

  
  


Georgia just shook her head, and threw a roll at him, making him jump. "Have one. Kaitlyn made them herself, and I don't want you to faint from lack of nutrition." she said, taking a bite while smiling. He just scowled deeper, and took a bite of the thing to find out it was a jelly roll. Not half bad, either. 

  
  


Georgia and Kaitlyn continued their chatter, while Anthony sat on his bed, trying to think of something to drowned out the noise. Nothing was coming to him. He stood up, and began walking to the door, but was stopped by Georgia, who exclaimed, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" she placed her hands on her hips, and gave him a suspicious look. He rolled his eyes, and motioned to his stuff that was still on the floor next to his bed.

  
  


"Do you really think I was going to actually leave all of my stuff here and leave the town? Sheesh, you don't think do you?" he asked, turning the doorknob and leaving the now silent room. As soon as he left, the chatter start back up. 'Yep, I did the right thing to leave that room. Now, just if I could find a way to leave those two...' he began thinking of ways to sneak past the two female Drifters without getting noticed.

  
  


Suddenly, a blonde haired 15 year old ran past him, bumping his shoulder. "Hey! Next time, watch where you're going!!" he shouted at the female, making her halt and look back at him. She just stood there for a minute, then shrugged, and flipped her hair. She was dressed in an orange dress and had a red bow in her hair.

  
  


"Why should I? I would never listen to someone I don't know." she said, then spun around on her heel, and stormed off towards the room that Kaitlyn had slept in that night. He scowled, then walked back into the loud room.

  
  


"So, Anthony, did you have a fun time?" Georgia asked, taking a bite of one of the jelly rolls. He glanced at the plate they had, and noticed that it still had all of the same rolls on it. He looked back up at Georgia, still scowling.

  
  


"No, and I didn't leave to 'have a fun time,' either." he said, walking back over to his bed, to get ready to go. He sat down, and quickly got all of his stuff gathered, and looked up at the two females. "You two ready to leave yet?" he asked, impatient to get going so he wouldn't have to listen to chattering chirping female voices any more. Georgia stuff all of the non eaten jelly rolls into a bag, and stood up.

  
  


"I've been ready to leave for a while, but I was waiting until someone mentioned leaving." she said, pulling her jacket on. Kaitlyn stood up, and grabbed the bag off of the bed. She adjusted her bow, and then smiled. All of them headed out the door, and began heading down the stairs.

  
  


When they only had gotten a little ways down the stairs, they heard a female voice say, "Hey, could you guys move a little faster, I gotta get downstairs so I can go to the ARMs shop and get my ARMs updated." all three turned, to see the same 15 year old that had bumped into Anthony. Anthony just scowled when he saw the girl, and the other two moved to the side, smiling at the 15 year old. "Thanks," she said as she passed them, and ran down the stairs and out the front door of the inn.

  
  


The 3 continued down the stairs, until they heard something that sounded like someone tripping. They all spun around, to see a man who looked about 31 or so, staring at Georgia with his eyebrows raised. He looked like he was related to the 15 year old girl. Georgia noticed the way he stared at her, and smiled politely. "Hi!" she said simply, and the man slightly smiled back, but the 3 could still see that he was deep in thought about something.

  
  


"Hi. Sorry for staring at you, but you REALLY remind me of someone, I just can't place who yet." he said, scratching his head. Georgia nodded her head, and looked to Kaitlyn, who was slightly smiling, and looking at Georgia out of the corner of her eyes.

  
  


"Someone else said that to me before. You must have known my parents." she said, turning her attention back to the man. "I'm Georgia Enduro. And to see if this is the reason why you thought you knew me, my parents' names are Virginia and Jet Enduro. My mom's maiden name was Maxwell." she said, and the man's eyebrows furrowed, while he scratched his head. Georgia could tell he was thinking quite hard, from his expression.

  
  


Then, his jaw dropped, and his arms dropped to his sides. Then he turned around, and began running to where Kaitlyn's room had been. "Hey, Sis!!" they heard him shout before he disappeared from sight. Georgia looked to Kaitlyn with a confused face, but she just shrugged. Then Georgia looked to Anthony who was just shaking his head, with the same scowl he had on when the 15 year old had passed them. Georgia rolled her eyes at this, and poked his arm. He glanced at her, with the same scowl, but she was just looking towards where the man had ran.

  
  


Before they could move, the man came out, with a woman that looked a few years older than the man. She had medium length blonde hair with a few white hairs in with it, and was dressed similar to the 15 year old. The 3 suspected, by the way she looked, she was the 15 year old's mother. She looked directly at Georgia, and half smiled. "Heh, so, Virginia's daughter, huh? Virginia and her silver haired teammate finally got together. I'm not surprised. When we were fighting them, every time one of us hit Virginia, he would quickly heal her, and vice versa." she said to herself, but Georgia heard it, and her eyes lit up.

  
  


"You know something about my parents!?" she asked excitedly, making the woman look at her strangely.

  
  
  
  


"Yes, I do, but, why are you so excited about it? You should probably know about all of that from them." she said, and Georgia looked down, biting her lower lip. She then looked back up, and sighed.

  
  


"Well, when I was one, they left on some kind of Drifter business, but never came back." she said, and the woman gave her a strange look.

  
  


"You mean, Virginia, the one that had to save Filgaia, left her own daughter and never came back?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Georgia sighed, and nodded her head, then looked at the woman strangely. "Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Maya Schroedinger, and this is Alfred." she motioned to the man who had met them first. "And, well, you weren't born when that happened, and I don't know about the other 2..." she looked at Anthony, who was still scowling, and then to Kaitlyn, who was smiling. 'Hmm, that black haired kid reminds me of that silver haired companion of Virginia's.

  
  


Kaitlyn smiled wider, and nodded her head. "Yes, I was born before then, because I remember hearing some of the conversations they had." she said, and Maya gave her a strange look. "I was Clive's daughter." Maya raised both her eyebrows, and shook her head.

  
  


"Wow, both your parents and her father were in the same team, and now, you're in the same team. That's interesting."

  
  


Georgia cut back into the conversation, grinning. "You think you could tell me all you know about my parents?" she asked, and Maya slightly nodded her head, making Georgia go ecstatic.

  
  


"But I don't know all that much about them." she said, then began telling Georgia about her parents, while the other two found something to do. Well, actually, while Anthony found something to do; Kaitlyn was interested in hearing the story.


	6. Something Drastic, A Little Girl, and A ...

PianZoe: Hee, hee, hee, I just remembered something about Georgia's jacket... hee, hee, hee, it has one sleeved rolled up and one normal length, just like Jet's jacket. I didn't even noticed that until a few minutes ago... Heh, ok, so it isn't that funny, but oh well.

  
  


Serap-89: Well, I thought it was funny too, so at least one person besides yourself thinks you're funny.

  
  


PianZoe: oh, you're so comforting. *rolls eyes*

  
  


Serap-89: *smirk* I know. Hee, hee, hee...

  
  


PianZoe: oh, this is Serap-89, another one of my cousins.

  
  


Serap-89: I'm the more cheerful one of us two. Wouldn't you agree?

  
  


PianZoe: now I wouldn't say that...

  
  


Serap-89: oh, and PianZoe doesn't own Wild ARMs 3!

  
  


PianZoe: neither do you.

  
  


Serap-89: DON'T REMIND ME!!! *scowls*

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  
  
  


As Maya told Georgia what she knew about her parents, Anthony was plotting a way to escape the two females. He thought that if he was going to stay with them any moment longer, he was going to explode. He slowly began to walk down the stairs, but suddenly, he felt a tug on his jacket. He looked back, to see Kaitlyn standing there, smirking at him. He continued scowling.

  
  


"You don't think you're actually going to leave this easily?" she asked, and Anthony growled, crossing his arms. "You are going to be quite an important part in this quest Georgia started, and I'm not letting you go this easily." she said, making Anthony rolls his eyes, and begin walking back up the stairs. Kaitlyn really didn't like the fact that Georgia wanted this guy on the team, but oh well, she was becoming best friends with the silver haired maiden, so she figured she'd go along with it. Plus, from what Georgia was talking about that morning, it sounded as if she slightly liked Anthony.

  
  


When Maya finished telling the little bit of info she knew about Virginia and Jet, Georgia began giggling. Anthony raised an eyebrow at her, then she turned to him, and poked him, like she did before. "It sounds like my dad had an attitude like yours! Hee, hee, hee!" once she finished her small sentence, she returned to her giggle fit. Anthony just stood there, staring at her as if she was crazy. Then he shook his head, and began walking back down the stairs towards the door.

  
  


"Come on, bimbos, let's go," he said, then suddenly felt someone jump up onto his back. "HEY!!" he shouted, then looked up to see a few silver braids in his face. "What do you think you're doing!?" he exclaimed, trying his hardest to shake her off. She had amazing strength for a 18-year-old girl!

  
  


"I told you I would do something drastic if you called us bimbos again, and now you have to carry me out to the horses." she said, making Anthony sigh a long hard sigh. She laughed, and tightened her grip, making him snarl.

  
  


The three (with Georgia on Anthony's back and Kaitlyn giggling about it) walked out to the horses, and when they got there, Georgia jumped off of Anthony's back, then poked his shoulders with both hands. "Thanks!" she said, then hopped up onto Khalil. Anthony walked over to his horse, and hopped up onto it, then looked over to Georgia. She was looking at him strangely. He raised an eyebrow, and Georgia just shook her head, then looked forward, making Anthony roll his eyes. Kaitlyn giggled when she saw the two, and she began thinking of how she remembered Virginia and Jet being. Just like her two teammates.

  
  


They took off, and soon encountered a strange monster, that Georgia hadn't ever seen before, but Anthony and Kaitlyn both had. Georgia drew her ARMs out, and shot the monster, but it seemed like it barely scratched it. It tried attacking her, and she tried dodging out of the way, but not soon enough not to get a scrape across her arm. "Ooooowww!!" she cried, clutching her bleeding arm. She looked down at it, and noticed it looked like if she didn't wrap a cloth around it, it would get infected. So, she did just that, and wrapped a piece of cloth she found a little ways back on the wound.

  
  


Anthony aimed one of his arms towards the monster, then his fist shot out at it, hit it, and came back, making a sound like a zipper, to snap back into place. At first it shocked Georgia, then she remembered that when she first met him she saw that he had a bionic arm. The monster cried out in pain, but it didn't collapse yet. But it looked like one more good hit would kill the thing. Kaitlyn was completely stunned at Anthony's arm.

  
  


The monster attacked again, with a fiercer attack, this time at Kaitlyn, who held up her ARM, to block the hit. Anthony was shocked when he saw what a large ARM Kaitlyn had, for being such a petite woman. It was a long rifle like gun, that was about as tall as Kaitlyn herself (Gungnir HAG35). The monster fell to the ground, then backed up a bit. Kaitlyn aimed the large ARM right at the monster's head, and shot, killing it immediately. Kaitlyn looked to Anthony who was staring at her in shock. She just raised both her eyebrows at him and half smiled.

  
  


"You shocked me with that arm of your's, and I shocked you with my Gungnir HAG35, so I guess we're even now, Anthbern." she said, then walked back a ways, and hopped onto Mehri (they had gotten off their horses so they could have rest before the monster attacked). Georgia walked over to Anthony, and looked at him, with a smiled.

  
  


"Cool arm," she said, pointing to his bionic arm, and he began walking away. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows, and chased after him. "Hey, Anthony, what was that move you did again? It was cool! I mean, your fist shot out and wham! You hit the monster strait on! That was SO cool!" she exclaimed, and Anthony shot a look at her that she couldn't quite fathom. She stopped talking, and he continued walking. "Sorry, I was just..." she trailed off, and watched as Anthony hopped onto his Appaloosa. She walked over to Khalil, and hopped on, looking at Anthony, who was scowling more than usual.

  
  


As the team moved on, Georgia kept having thoughts about Anthony's bionic arm and what she had said, then she came to a realization. She looked at Anthony, her eyebrows furrowed and biting her lip. She probably shouldn't have said anything about his arm. Now that she thought about it, it sounded rather mean. It was probably personal, because he had probably lost his real arm, or something. She guided her horse over to Anthony, and looked up at his face, making him glance at her. "Listen; I'm sorry, Anthony. I know I shouldn't have even mentioned anything about your bionic arm... even though I was saying that I thought it was cool. I mean, it's not cool that you lost your arm! That's horrible! I sounded so heartless..." she said, looking down at her horse's mane.

  
  


Anthony sighed, and shook his head. "It's fine, you didn't have to come over here and apologize. It wasn't that big a deal, I mean, you didn't mean for it to sound the way it... I guess, sort of sounded. So, since you got that off your chest, you can go ride..." he looked around, then motioned towards Kaitlyn. "... over there."

  
  


Georgia blinked, and stared at Anthony strangely. He scowled deeply at her, and she just continued staring at him. It was obvious that she wasn't going to go over somewhere else. He sighed in an aggravated fashion, and shook his head, covering his face with his hand. "Are you going to just sit there staring at me, or are you going to actually DO something? Like, move somewhere else?" he mentioned, motioning towards Kaitlyn again. Suddenly, Kaitlyn cried out, and turned her horse, and when the two others saw why, they followed suit. There, in the road, was a little black haired girl in a purple dress, sitting down.

  
  


Kaitlyn jumped down from her horse, and rushed over to the little girl, to see the girl smiling. "Little girl, are you all right? I thought sure I was going to run into you! Why are you out here so late and in the middle of the road? Shouldn't you be home eating dinner with your family?" she asked, and the little girl just looked at her, while continuing smiling.

  
  


"I'm just fine. The reason I'm out so late is because I wondered away from my home, and now I am lost. And the reason I was in the middle of the road was because I needed someone to lead me back. I know the way, I just can't get there on foot." she said, looking sweetly at the 3 Drifters. She looked to Anthony, but only for a split second, then examined Georgia, and then examined Kaitlyn. Her smiled widened, and to Anthony, it looked almost like a smirk.

  
  


Kaitlyn gasped, looked back to Georgia and Anthony, and then back to the young girl. "Don't worry, we'll take you home." she said, and walked back to her horse with the girl following behind her. The two got up onto Mehri, and they took off again, this time with the young girl giving directions. While they were heading in the direction she said, they heard a low rumble come from a slight ways off.

  
  


Georgia looked in that direction, then looked back at the others with a slight look of worry. "Hmm, I don't think we'll run into whatever made that noise. It sounds quite a ways away."

  
  


They continued on for a while longer, and it seemed like each step they took, the sound would get louder and closer. It was starting to make Georgia seem paranoid. She didn't like hearing things she couldn't see, and especially things that seemed like they would be threats. Her horse took another step forward, and suddenly, a large cat-like monster jumped right at Georgia, knocking her off her horse, and onto her back on the ground. The others all turned back at the sound, to Georgia on the ground grasping her side, and a vicious monster close to her. It was as big as a tiger, had razor sharp long fangs, paws that were large enough to swipe the head clear off a human, claws like knives, and long green fur all over it's body. It's eyes glowed red.

  
  
  
  


Anthony jumped off of his horse, and did one of the biggest moves neither Georgia nor Kaitlyn had ever seen, including the same move he had done before at the end of the extremely long move. The cat-like monster let out a large wail, then opened it's mouth and shot a ball of ice at Anthony. Kaitlyn quickly jumped off the horse, and ran over to where the fight was, her ARM all set.

  
  


While the 3 were busy with the rather large feline, the young girl slipped away, unnoticed, except by the monster, but it didn't attack her. Georgia, now feeling much better than when she fell off the horse, shot a round of ammunition out of her ARMs, then quickly reloaded. Anthony did the rather long and effective move, and the green feline (that rhymes!) fell to the ground, dead. 

  
  


The three walked back to their horses, and gasped when they saw that the young girl was gone. Kaitlyn glanced every which way, then looked back at the other two with a concerned look. "Where did the little girl go? Do you think... there were more than one monster... and...?" she questioned, afraid to hear what her teammates thought. Georgia looked at Kaitlyn with a worried look, and shook her head.

  
  


"That mustn't have been it! We would haven noticed." she said, then looked to Anthony, who was leaning on his horse with his eyes closed. She poked him, this time just to get his attention. "Hey, you all right?" she asked, and he just sighed.

  
  


"Just dandy, except for the fact that those moves take a lot out of me, and that monster was a little rough." he breathed, and Georgia could tell he hadn't caught his breath yet. She thought about it for a minute, then realized that he had done quite a bit. A few of those tough looking moves, and dodging blows. Ouch!

  
  


After a bit, they got back onto their horses, and continued on, this time making sure to look around so they wouldn't come across anything more surprising than that green feline.


	7. A Selfish Georgia, and A New Teammate

PianZoe: Another chapter! Yay! Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to Chifuri, I'm not Destiny, but I know her! On here, she's CiaHottie. I'm also Destiny's cousin ^_^

  
  


Serap-89: Yep! ^_^ Oh, and NEITHER of us own Wild ARMs 3 STILL!! But, one day, I will, and I'll make a Wild ARMs 4!! With GEORGIA AND ANTHONY!! HWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

  
  


PianZoe: As you can probably tell, I'm much more SANE then her. And I'm more sane than Destiny, too. Although, I have been known to go crazy. -_^

  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia sat on a hill, her legs tucked under her, and her silver hair blowing in the light breeze. It was perfect; like a dream. She felt relaxed, and content, wanting to never leave. The grass beneath her wasn't too damp, it was perfect, and it tickled her legs. She sighed, closed her eyes, and smiled, then leaned back, so she was lying on the ground. She felt like she would go to sleep, any moment now.

  
  


After a few minutes, of just lying on her back in the grass, she heard something. She bolted upright, and glanced around, nervously. She didn't recognize the sound, but whatever it was, it sounded close. Then it sounded again, and this time it relieved her. It was the shuffling of feet against wet grass, with a few twigs snapping. She glanced behind her, and smiled, her eyes brightening. It was someone, that she could have sworn up and down was a duplicate of herself, in looks, except for the fact that he was a man, and had violet eyes instead of green. And behind him, stood a woman, with honey colored hair, and green eyes, much like her own.

  
  


"Are you...?" she asked, excitedly, and the two nodded their heads in perfect unison. This both delighted her, and scared her. Her parents were back? How should she react to this? Should she stand up and hug them? Should she ask them why they never came back? Should she ask them why they left in the first place? All of the above ran through her head, at a hundred miles per hour.

  
  


Her mother stepped forward, and knelt down, to be eye-to-eye with her one and only daughter. She was smiling, and Georgia noticed that her eyes had a sad sparkle to them. "Georgia, honey, we're so sorry we left you and never came back. But that's no longer the point. The point is, we're back, to stay." she said, and this completely delighted Georgia. Her parents had come back... to stay?? Did this mean that they were never going to go out and fight against monsters again?

  
  


Suddenly, just as her father was about to step forward and say something, something odd happened. A voice, out of thin air, began yelling. Jet and Virginia gave each other fearful looks, turned, and ran in the opposite direction. Georgia gasped, and extended her right arm towards them, her eyes widening.

  
  


"Where are you going?? Come back!" she yelled, just standing there. She watched as her parents ran away from her, not bothering to even look back. Her eyes stung from tears threatening, and she could feel a lump in her throat that made it hard to breath. She let out a shaky breath, and her arm dropped down beside her. She hung her head, and closed her eyes, ready to let the tears overwhelm her eyes. "Come back..." she breathed, her voice cracking, and barely above a whisper. Slowly, the world around her began to blacken, so it was just her standing in the middle of nothingness.

  
  
  
  


She closed her eyes, then opened them again, and she found herself staring at the wall. She sniffed, then blinked, rubbing her tired eyes. As she did so, she heard an angry colorful shout. She sat up, and snapped her head around to the window. She saw an arm and a hand gripping onto the window. "HELP!!" she jumped out of bed, and rushed to the window. She looked down to see Anthony trying desperately not to fall. She rolled her eyes, reached down, grabbed the back of his jacket, and yanked him back up into the room. She turned around, and crossed her arms at him. He was sitting on the floor, glaring at her.

  
  


"Were you trying to escape?" she spat, and he rolled his eyes, standing up and dusting himself off.

  
  


"What do you think, Dim-bulb?" he asked, sat down on his bed, and leaned against the wall. Georgia sighed an exasperated sigh, and slapped a hand over her face.

  
  


"Would you stop with the name calling already!! It's getting annoying. Anyway, just WHY do you want to leave so badly anyway?! You could always leave, if you still want to, after we find my parents and Kaitlyn's father!" she exclaimed, walking closer to Anthony's bed. He glanced at her with an eyebrow raised.

  
  


"Now why exactly do you want me to stay so badly? Huh? All you want me to stay with you for is for you to use me for your own satisfaction. Well, that is just plain selfish." he scoffed, looking in the opposite direction of Georgia. Georgia stopped, her eyes wide, and her mouth half open. She blinked, and flopped backwards onto her bed.

  
  


"You're right... I am being selfish... how could I have been so... so... into my own needs?! I'm so stupid!" she said, tears springing to her eyes. She looked down at her hands, with the palms turned up. She sniffed, and closed her eyes, lying down on the bed. Anthony looked at her, blinking. He made her cry? Well, it served her right, but... for some reason, it didn't feel right to him. He sighed, and shook his head.

  
  


"It's all right, everyone has some selfishness. Heh, look at me, I'm full of it!" he laughed, and looked back to Georgia, to see her smiling. He gave her a questioning look, and crossed his arms. "What?"

  
  


"You... smiled and laughed."

  
  


"Yeah... so what?"

  
  


"That's the first time I've seen you smile or laugh."

  
  


"Well, you better have enjoyed it, because it's never going to happen again this millennium."

  
  


"I bet I can make you do it again."

  
  


"You're on."

  
  


Anthony and Georgia glared at each other for a few minutes, until Georgia yawned, and realized how late it was. "Anthony, I think we better get back to sleep, it's still late, and we have a ways to... go." a yawn interrupted her in the middle of to and go. Anthony nodded his head, and laid back, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He sighed, and glanced in Georgia's direction, to see that she was already asleep. He half smiled, and shook his head.

  
  


"I guess she was more tired than I thought she was." he laughed, then turned over, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he realized something, and opened his eyes back up, wide. "She won the bet. She made me smile and laugh again. Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt me." he said, smirking, right before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She blinked back the slight blurriness in her eyes, and sat up, yawning widely. Just as she did so, she saw Anthony walk over to the door and open it, revealing Kaitlyn, who was smiling widely. Georgia smiled at Kaitlyn, and exclaimed, "Good morning!" Kaitlyn looked to her, continuing to smile extremely wide.

  
  


"Morning Georgia!" she exclaimed, then looked to Anthony, her smile losing it's cheer. "Eh, morning, Anthogy." she looked back to Georgia, and her smiled returned to full radiance. "Guess what, Georgia?!"

  
  


"What?" Georgia asked, with a yawn, and patted her mouth.

  
  


"I found a new teammate!" Kaitlyn exclaimed, and Georgia's eyes widened, her mouth curling up into an open mouthed smile. Kaitlyn moved away from the door, and motioned to it. "I would like you to meet Meira Schroedinger!" she exclaimed, and in walked the 15 year old from Jolly Roger, who was with Maya and Alfred. Georgia smiled, and nodded her head at the fellow teenager.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Meira." she greeted, still sitting lazily under the covers. Meira smiled a little bit.

  
  


"Yeah, nice to meet you, too, um... Georgia, isn't it?" she asked, and Georgia nodded her head with a smiled. Meira turned her attention to Anthony, who stood, leaning against the wall. "And you're... uh... Anthony, right?"

  
  
  
  


"Yeah," was the only reply the blue eyed male Drifter gave as an answer. Meira blinked, and looked back to Georgia.

  
  


"Well, uh, Kaitlyn told me that you guys needed a new teammate, and, well, my mom and Uncle are retiring as Drifters. So, I was hoping that you would accept my request."

  
  


"Sure! Of course you can join our team!" she smiled widely, standing up from the comfortable bed. "We would be delighted to accept. Wouldn't we, Anthony, Kaitlyn?" she looked to Anthony, then to Kaitlyn, indicating for them to answer her question. Kaitlyn smiled widely.

  
  


"Of course it's all right with me, I'm the one that invited her! Duh!" she laughed, then they all looked to Anthony, who was just glaring at his feet.

  
  


"Why are you asking me, I'm just going to be with you 3 bim... uh, I mean, GIRLS," he glanced at Georgia, who was smirking at him, "Until after you find your parents and your dad." he motioned to Georgia then to Kaitlyn, looking towards his stuff, which was on the bed. Kaitlyn looked to Georgia with her eyebrows furrowed, and Georgia just sighed and shrugged, mouthing the words, 'I'll-tell-you-about-it-later.'


	8. Secrets Let Out, A Leader, More Drastic ...

PianZoe: Ok, I updated once again! Yay!

  
  


Serap-89: And I read over her shoulder ^_^

  
  


PianZoe: You know I don't write well with people looking over my shoulder, so why do you do it?!

  
  


Serap-89: Because I feel like it.

  
  


PianZoe: Don't make me sick Diamond on you *glares*

  
  


Serap-89: *sarcastically* Oh no, attack of your deranged younger sister!

  
  


PianZoe: Aren't I lucky that you have no siblings, so you won't sick them on me. DIAMOND, GET HER!! *younger version of self jumps into room, and begins chasing Serap-89*

  
  


Diamond: HAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough, cough* HWAHAHAHAHAHA!!

  
  


PianZoe: *watches with a smirk then turns to computer screen* I do not now and never will own Wild ARMs 3, or any of them for that matter. *whispers* Oh, and neither will Serap-89, luckily. ^_^

  
  


Serap-89: *from other room* I HEARD THAT!!!!

  
  


(Note: By the way, Meira is pronounced just like Maya's name, except with an r after the May sound [the Mei is the May sound, as you probably figured])(

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


This was complete and utter torture. Three women chattering away about flowers and stuff like that, while Anthony sat, trying to ignore them. Two were bad enough, but now THREE!? He couldn't handle three any more than he could handle when he slipped and almost fell to his death that night. He still couldn't believe how strong Georgia was for being a 18 year old girl; she just lifted him up by grabbing the back of his jacket with one hand! He still was trying to figure out how she did it. He couldn't do that, so how could SHE? He scowled, and looked up to the three ladies. His sight landed on the one that he had his thoughts settled on right at the moment.

  
  


She was quite odd. No, she was actually normal, but he hadn't met anyone like her before in his life. She drove him out of his mind, but at the same time, made him feel more comfortable. It was just crazy, and he hated it. Or liked it, he couldn't tell. At some points, he enjoyed it, but at others, he absolutely wanted it to go away and never bother him again. He was just plain confused and that was what he REALLY didn't like. He didn't like not knowing what he liked or disliked. He sighed, and shook his head to get rid of the annoying thoughts that flooded his head.

  
  


He didn't realize until Georgia glanced at him with an odd look that he was still staring at her. Once she smiled, he scowled, and shook his head, looking to the side. Georgia giggled at his strange behavior, and turned back to Kaitlyn and Meira to continue their conversation. Anthony turned back forward, to see that the three were back to chattering and giggling. He sighed an exasperated sigh, and stood up.

  
  


"I'm going to go get some fresh air," he said, walking over to the door. As he grabbed the doorknob, he heard someone stand up. He looked over, to see Georgia standing up, and scowling at him. "Oh come on, I TOLD you I'm not going to leave until after you and Kaiterak find your parents and her father. Now I'm just going outside until you three are ready to leave. All right?" he snapped, making Georgia shake her head and cross her arms.

  
  


"I'm sorry Anthony, it's just that you've tried escaping twice now, and I was just thinking that you were trying to sneak away from us while we were visiting." she said, the scowl disappearing, and a smile replacing it. She glanced over to his bed, and saw that his stuff was still there. "I need to learn to trust you." she said, then sat down, and nodded to him. "Ok Anthony, you can go ahead and get some fresh air. We'll be out in a minute." Anthony turned back to the door, turned the doorknob, and walked out.

  
  


Kaitlyn, who had been watching Anthony, turned her head to Georgia with a smirk. "So, Georgia, you said sometime back about... Let's see, what was it...? Ah, yes. About Anthony being... cute." she said mischievously, making Georgia blush and giggle.

  
  


"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? When did I say it again?" she asked, looking directly at Kaitlyn, who was scratching her head, trying to remember.

  
  


"Um... it was... uh... uhh... Oh yeah! It was the morning when we were at Little Rock." (A/n: In the last chapter I said the met Meira in Jolly Roger... I was wrong, it was Little Rock they met her at.) She stated, and Georgia nodded her head, giggling once again. Meira had both her eyebrows raised at Georgia, who had stopped giggling, and began to stare off to the side.

  
  


"Yeah, I said that, and I still believe it. He's cute when he's not so angry." she said, picturing that night when he had smiled, making her blush and smile. Kaitlyn noticed this look, and covered her mouth, to hide a giggle.

  
  


"So... well, this is going to sound strange, but... do you like him?" she asked Georgia, who looked up, and shrugged, with the smile still on her face.

  
  


"Of course I like him, that's why I 'invited' him to join us. Why else would I? Plus, if I didn't like him he would have been thrown out long ago." she laughed at her joke, and scratched the back of her head, then noticed that Kaitlyn was shaking her head. "What?"

  
  


"No, that's not what I meant. I meant do you REALLY like him?" she asked, and Georgia's eyes widened, her face turning an odd shade of pink.

  
  


"No, of course not, why would you think such a thing?" she exclaimed, a little too suddenly, making Meira and Kaitlyn looked at each other then at Georgia with disbelieving looks.

  
  


"You can tell us, you know. We won't tell him." Meira said, and Georgia looked to the side, then to the window, trying to find something else to talk about.

  
  


"No, really, I just like him." she said, looking back to the two other female Drifters. They were giving her an extremely disbelieving look, and she sighed and shrugged, with a slight chuckle. "Ok, well, maybe I like him a little, just a very, VERY little, more than just teammates/friends." she said, her cheeks turning a slight pink again. Kaitlyn and Meira nodded their heads, with half smiles.

  
  


"I figured you liked him. I mean, I really don't understand why, but it's so obvious." Kaitlyn said, glancing towards the door, to see that it was slightly open. She got up to go close it, while the conversation continued.

  
  


"Why don't you understand why?"

  
  


"Because it's also obvious that he cares for NO ONE but himself. Can't you tell?"

  
  


"Well, that's how he comes across, but I think he has SOME good to him."

  
  


"Oh you think so? Hah, come on Georgia, it's obvious that he has not a single caring bone in his body!"

  
  


"Kaitlyn, I know he acts like that, but I think that it's just a facade!"

  
  


"Come again?"

  
  


"You know, just a mask." Georgia said, looking at Kaitlyn strangely, and Kaitlyn shook her hands and head.

  
  


"No, no, I mean, you actually think that he does it because he doesn't want to show the real him?"

  
  


"Yeah, basically. Why do you ask?"

  
  


"Because, Georgia, I'm beginning to think that when you fell off your horse you must have gotten a little shook up, because you're talking crazy."

  
  


Georgia scowled, shook her head, and stood up quickly. "Kaitlyn, if you keep this up, I'm going to... uh... I don't know yet, but it'll be something big!" she exclaimed, and Kaitlyn sighed, shaking her head. "He's our teammate, and if you can't accept that, then... then... oh, I don't know what I'll do since I'm not in charge, but it'll be drastic!" Kaitlyn looked up, with a half smile. Georgia gave her a strange look, and sat back down.

  
  


"Ok, I'll be nice to him, if you really want me to, leader."

  
  


"WHAT?! What did you call me!?"

  
  


"I figured since we didn't have anyone in the leader position, and you're the one that started this little expedition, it's only fair that you should be the leader."

  
  


"..." Georgia just sat there, staring off into space. Thinking about what had just happened. She was the leader? How did this happen? She heard what Kaitlyn had said, but she was just shocked. She was the second youngest, for crying out loud, why would she be put in leader position? "Whoa, this is just a little overwhelming..." at that moment, Anthony walked in, and looked straight to Georgia. His face contorted from a scowl, to slight shock.

  
  


"Wow, you three bim... uhh, girls, aren't chattering? It's a miracle!" he said sarcastically, then walked over to his bed to gather his stuff. Georgia looked to him, finally snapping out of the shock that she had been in a minute ago.

  
  


"Don't talk like that, or you'll half to walk instead of ride on your horse. Hee, hee, hee..." she giggled when she saw Anthony send a glare to her.

  
  


"And how could you do that? I could always sneak onto my horse when you weren't looking."

  
  


"I'll ride behind you."

  
  


"So?" 

  
  
  
  


Georgia and Anthony glared at each other for a minute, then Georgia broke into a giggle fit. It was annoying to Anthony, so he just decided to gather his stuff and try desperately to ignore the girly giggles. When he finished with his packing, she was still giggling, so he sent her another glare. "Would you shut up?" he snapped, and Georgia stopped her giggle fit, just to glare at him.

  
  


"Hey, don't talk to your leader like that!" she snapped back, and Anthony's eyes widened. Oh great, now the master bimbo was in charge. Perfect. Well, at least it wasn't Kaitlyn, because she would make him more miserable than Georgia would. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and noticed that annoying smirk on Georgia's face. He scowled, turned, and began walking out of the room. He suddenly felt a strong grip holding him back from going any farther, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Georgia standing there, holding his jacket. "Don't worry, I know you won't try to escape, but I would like if you were to wait for us." she said, making Anthony sigh heavily, and cross his arms.

  
  


"And if I don't?" he asked, and felt the hand pull away from his jacket, so he could turn around. When he did turn around, he came face to face with Georgia. He continued to scowl, and it seemed as if the scowl had deepened.

  
  


"If you don't, I'll make you walk, with me on your back, instead of riding on your horse. Either that or make you sleep outside with the horses tonight." she said, and Anthony just felt like exploding then and there. But he couldn't, and he wouldn't, because he still had quite a bit of life ahead of him.

  
  


"Fine then, I'll wait for you three 'ladies.'" he said, saying ladies in a mocking manner. As he was turning around, he felt Georgia ram her finger into his head. He grabbed the back of his head, looked back at her, to see her smirking once again. "Would you PLEASE stop poking me? If you don't, I promise I WILL try and find a way to escape." he barked, and she just shrugged, giving her 'innocent me' look.

  
  


"Ok, I'll stop, but I'll do it again if you are all mean again." she stated, and then turned to her bed to gather up her stuff to leave. Anthony left the room, soon followed by the three female Drifters.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


When the four Drifters arrived at a town called Pualani's Abode. It sounded rather fancy for most of the towns that were around the wasteland, but it was like most of them except for the fact that it actually had two inns and a small hospital. Usually they would have just one inn and a hospital or no hospital and one inn. Oh, and all around them there was greenery. Trees that no one knew the name of, grass, and a few flowers scattered around. Georgia stared, her mouth wide and open, at the beautiful scene around them. It was like something out of an old picture book that she had once read. She had never actually seen a town that had so much greenery. Sure the town called Humphry's Peak had some greenery, but not like this town.

  
  


They all were in complete shock, and even Anthony was staring open mouthed and wide eyed. Suddenly, something clicked in Meira's head, and she blinked, looking to the others. "Do any of you guys notice that this place is kinda... I don't know, too quiet?" she asked, and the others looked to her with odd looks. She shrugged, and looked to one of the inns, that looked a slight bit older than the other one. "It seems like there should be people in the street, you know?" she asked, motioning around them. The others looked around, then looked back to her, with eyebrows raised, nodding their heads.

  
  
  
  


"Yes, it does seem rather abandoned, doesn't it?" Georgia asked, walking towards the newer looking inn as she did so. The others followed not far behind, as she walked up to the door of the inn and knocked. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Who would lock an inn in the middle of the day? Suddenly they heard a muffled noise, that sounded like someone shushing another, and then a loud crash, then a shout. Georgia looked back to her teammates nervously, then ran to a window, to get a peek inside. When she did, she saw a young boy around the age of 12, lying on the floor, on his back, and another boy that looked about the same age, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. Glaring at the other boy. The two boys looked slightly like they could be twin brothers, because they looked almost identical.

  
  


Georgia banged on the window, yelling out, "Hello, you two think you can let me and my teammates in? We would like to ask your parents or parent figures a few small questions!" the two boys looked up at the window, then the one sitting on the floor sent a glare at the other one, yelling something inaudible. But from what Georgia could tell, it was quite colorful. She frowned at the kids, and banged on the window, yelling out again. "We aren't going to hurt you or your family! Just please, let us in!"

  
  


After a few minutes, the door opened slightly, and they heard a quiet voice say, "C-come in..." Georgia smiled, and walked in, the others following close behind. Georgia looked to the boy who had opened the door, and noticed that he was staring at her oddly. He had obviously been the one that had been on the floor, for he had a cut on his left arm, which was slightly bleeding. She noticed that the other boy was now sitting on a chair, staring at the four. They both had honey brown hair, but one had green eyes and the other had violet. She noticed one also seemed taller than the other one, but only by what seemed an inch. Then she noticed that they seemed to be alone in the building.

  
  


She looked around, then back to the one on the chair. "Um, we're sorry to disturb you guys like this. But, can we see your parents or parent figures?" she asked, and the boys looked to each other, then to her, the one with violet eyes frowning and the other looking slightly melancholy.

  
  


"Sorry, miss, but we don't have any parents or parent figures, we're orphans." the violet eyed one stated, making Georgia gasp, covering her mouth. She gave a sympathetic look, bring her hand away from her mouth to say something. But before she got a chance to say anything, the violet eyed one interrupted her. "I know what you're going to say. Same thing everyone says. The whole, 'I'm so sorry I didn't know you poor helpless children must be so lonely I know I'll adopt you' crap; well, we do just fine, miss, so just get on with your stupid questions." he spat, the scowl on his face growing deeper.

  
  


Georgia looked to Anthony, slightly chuckling. "He sounds like you, Mr. Bernadette." she said, then looked to the two boys, with a smile. "Well, before we get into the questions I would like to know your names." she said, sitting down on a chair that was slightly close to the door. She motioned for the others to do likewise, and they complied. The two nodded their heads in agreement.

  
  


"All right, but after we say our names I expect you to say your's." the violet one said, and Georgia nodded her head, smiling. "Ok then. He's Kenji Enduro and I'm Aleksey Enduro." he stated, and Georgia's eyes were wider than she thought possible.

  
  


"E-Enduro?!" she shrieked, standing up, and breathing heavily. As she stood there, everything was beginning to move around more, and get darker. The next thing she knew, everything was pitch black, and she was meeting the wooden floor boards.


	9. Information and A Threat

Georgia woke to the smell of something horrid. She wrinkled her nose, and stuck out her tongue. "What is that? And what happened?" she asked, sitting up on her elbows, to see Kenji holding something out towards her. When she had sat up, he brought the thing away from her, smiling. Her eyes were growing again, and her mouth moving up and down. Kenji slightly chuckled, stood up, and walked away, leaving Georgia stilled sitting there, staring towards where he had left. With her mouth wide open.

  
  


Soon, her teammates and brothers walked back into the room, and Kaitlyn rushed over to her, kneeling down next to her bed. "Man Georgia, I thought you had died or something, fainting like that!" she exclaimed, embracing the silver haired maiden. Georgia sighed, slightly chuckled, then hugged the blonde back.

  
  


"I'm fine now, so you don't have to worry any more. Ok? And you can also let me PLEASE breathe? I can't really right now..." she laughed, and Kaitlyn let go over her, joining her friend in the laughter. Once they had finished laughing, Georgia looked to the twins with a serious look. "So, um, Aleksey, Kenji, last night, I was going to ask you questions after you told me your names. Well, can I ask them now?" she asked, and the twins looked to each other, Kenji smiling and Aleksey scowling.

  
  


They looked back to her, and Aleksey sighed. "Suit yourself," he spat, sitting down on the bed, and then noticed the sudden look of confusion on his older sister's face. "What is it?"

  
  


"Wasn't I supposed to tell you my name after you told me yours'?" she asked, and Aleksey sighed, again. Georgia's teammates sat down on some chairs near the bed, and Kenji pulled one of the chairs up closer to the bed, continuing to smile.

  
  


"Your teammates told us that your name is Georgia Enduro, and that their names are Kaitlyn, Anthony, and Meira." Kenji said, clearing up the confusion in his older sister's mind. she smiled, and nodded her head, ready to start her roll of questions."

  
  


"Ok then. Um, do you two know what happened to this town? It seems... deserted." she said, looking out the window at the deserted streets and leafy trees.

  
  


"Yeah, I know why. It was because this monster attacked and scared everybody off. It was a turtle-like huge poisonous monster, and it lived in this town until Kenji and I decided to get rid of it. So, we fought it off, but no one came back because, I don't know why, but they for some reason still were afraid of something about this town. I don't know what, though." Aleksey stated, and Georgia nodded her head, then gave him a confused look.

  
  


"You two can fight? But aren't you too young to fight? I mean, you look only about 12 years old." she stated, shrugging, and Kenji nodded his head, looking to his brother, indicating for him to explain to their sister.

  
  


"Yeah, well, if you were abandoned with no one but your brother to hang around with in this dangerous wasteland you would have to learn how to use at least an ARM to survive." he stated, crossing his arms, and looking directly at Georgia with a scowl. She nodded her head, and looked down.

  
  


"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were completely alone... I mean, I knew you were orphans, like me, but I didn't know that you had absolutely no parent figures. So, um, I was wondering, do you remember where any of the old residents of this town live?"

  
  


"Yeah. I know one..." it was now Kenji's turn to speak.

  
  


"Ok, good, where are they now?"

  
  


"She lives in Baskar Village with her real parents. She used to live here with her adoption parents, then she found that her real ones lived in Baskar Village, and that's the reason she never came back. Maybe we could ask her where her old adoption parents are so we could find out why they never came back?" Kenji asked, looking up to Georgia with a half smile. She shook her head, smiling.

  
  


"We might do that later, but anyway, some more questions. Do you know ANYTHING about how to get to the town Ballack Rise?" she asked, leaning forward excitedly. Kenji looked to Aleksey, who shrugged, and looked to his emerald eyed sister.

  
  


"Well, we know where it is, but... you'd need a type of flying machine to get there. And I highly doubt you have a flying machine, because, well, only geniuses and people with dragons are people with flying machines." he said, and Georgia's eyes slightly lost their cheer, then lit back up once again.

  
  


"Well, do you know how to get a dragon?"

  
  


"There is only one living dragon that I know of on Filgaia right now, and the only way you'll get her is to have a sandcraft and be very capable of handling yourself in a battle. Because you have to go to the Dragon's Den on the old volcano which is... quite a ways from here. By the way, why do you want to go to Ballack Rise anyway?"

  
  


She smiled sadly, looking slightly downward. "That's where our parents' last mission was, and the reason why they left me. Hey wait a minute... how come you two are orphans? You should be with Mom and Dad wherever they are!" she exclaimed, looking at the two strangely.

  
  


It was their turn to look down now. "Well... What I know, is that they were trying to get away from some kind of trap or something, and gave us - at the time we were just, like, 1 or something - to their teammate named... uh... I think it was Clive Winslett or something like that-"

  
  


"My Father!?" Kaitlyn suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and knocking her chair backwards, rushing towards them. "I'm his daughter! What happened?? Please continue!" she said, then pulled her chair closer, smiling wide.

  
  


Aleksey looked at Kaitlyn weirdly for a moment, then turned to Georgia, shaking his head. "Ok, well, your friend Kaitlyn is kinda nutso, sis. Anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they gave us to their teammate, Clive Winslett, to get us out of there whether they made it out or not. Well, he got us out, and gave us to one of the crew members on a sandcraft to get us away from that place, because they wouldn't let him on the sandcraft and he had promised. Other than that, I don't know much."

  
  


Georgia and Kaitlyn were practically shaking. They looked to each other, and they could tell they were thinking practically the same thing. Were the three they were looking for dead? Georgia looked to Aleksey, and sighed shakily. "Do you know why they gave you to Clive so he could get you out of the place they were in instead of taking you themselves?"

  
  


"I think I heard that it was because they had been locked up in some kind of chamber or something of the sort." Kenji said, because he noticed that his brother was completely looking down, and he knew that his twin brother wouldn't talk when he was looking down like that.

  
  


Georgia now had tears in her eyes, and she was breathing shakily. "Wh-why would anyone do that to them? I-I mean, what did they ever do to anybody? I-it's not like they had a-any enemies..." she said, but was cut off by the door being blown open. They all looked over, to see a note on the floor, which hadn't been there before.

  
  


Georgia stood up, wiping her tear stained eyes, then walked over to the note, and picked it up. She skimmed over it, and her eyes slightly widened. She looked up to the others, and said, "It is a... threat. Here, I'll read it:

  
  


"Enduro,

  
  


Listen up, and listen good. Your parents were the murders to my brother, Janus Cascade, many years ago. And now, I can get my full revenge by stopping your little mission here and now. If you give up and return to your old life, I might spare you, but if you go ahead with this, I will for sure kill you and your little team. Then I'll find and kill your parents and Winslett's father. Got it? I hope so.

  
  


Janice Cascade."


	10. Georgia Wins The Bet and We Get To Meet ...

As Georgia closed the letter, tears formed in her eyes, and she shook her head. "This is horrible," she whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The other 5 looked to each other, then back to their companion (and sister, in Aleksey and Kenji's case), to see her heading towards the door, obviously to leave. Kaitlyn trotted up to her silver haired friend, with a concerned look on her face.

  
  


"What's horrible, Georgia? I mean, we could probably beat this Janice easily. Well, I think." she said, smiling, making Georgia shake her head and look up to Kaitlyn, and stop abruptly.

  
  


"No, I mean, all we set out to do is find my parents and your Dad, but... but suddenly we're all fighting so many people and monsters and such! And I don't know if I'll be able to handle any of this, I mean, I'm a complete wimp!" she shouted, then burst out of the doors, and Kaitlyn looked back to the others, with a slightly worried look. They stood there for a bit, then followed her out the door, and saw her sitting on her horse, looking down at it's mane.

  
  


When they got there, she sighed, and motioned in another direction. "Let's just go somewhere near here, because I'm sure we're a-all really needing a rest to think about if we should continue..." she said, turning her horse around, and they set off towards the south. 

  
  


As they rode, Kenji suddenly piped up, "You know, near here is that village I told you about, that my old friend lives at now, Baskar. Maybe we could stay there." he said, and Georgia nodded. Kenji began telling directions, and soon, they had arrived there at Baskar Village.

  
  


They all walked in, and as they did, they suddenly heard, "Kenji, is that you!?" from the right. Kenji turned that way, and smiled wide. A girl about the same age as he and Aleksey was running their way; she had long blonde hair back in a braid, blue eyes, and was in some type of tribal dress that none of the 6 had seen before. She was smiling wide as she skidded to a stop, and stared Kenji up and down. "Wow! You're look great, Kenji!" she exclaimed, making Kenji slightly shrug, and look down.

  
  


"Thanks," he said, looking back up, and examining her, then smiled, embracing the girl. "You great yourself!" he said, pulling away, and looked back to the others, still smiling wide. He looked up to Georgia, and motioned to the girl. "Georgia, this is Oriole Rhymeless, Oriole, this is my sister, Georgia Enduro." he introduced them, and they nodded their heads at each other.

  
  


Oriole looked around them, blinked, then looked to Kenji, smiling sweetly. "Hey Kenji, why did you and your friends come here? The last time I heard from you, you were still living in Pualani's Abode with Aleksey in the old inn." she said, and Kenji nodded, as Oriole led them towards her house.

  
  


"Yeah, we do, but then today we met our sister, Georgia, and we finally left that old place." Kenji answered, and Oriole nodded, noting the fact that Kenji's sister was reading this note, a sort of melancholy look on her face.

  
  


"I see." she answered, and then turned her attention back to Kenji, who sighed and stared at Oriole's house. "So... have you found your parents yet?" she asked, and Kenji looked down, shaking his head. Oriole bit her lip, and sighed, patting Kenji's back. Suddenly they heard a quiet sob noise, and turned back around, to see Georgia walking quickly away from the group towards the north. Oriole and Kenji looked to each other, then the 6 headed into Oriole's home.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia sat next to on of the old Basker homes, her legs bent up, and her arms hugged around her knees. She was staring off into space, thinking about what her life would have been like if it had turned out differently. She sighed a shaky sigh, rubbing her eyes. She was so caught up in thinking about all that had happened since she became a Drifter, that she didn't notice the person who had just quietly walked up.

  
  


She didn't even notice when the person slid down next to her, also to sit in the slightly damp grass. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Georgia acknowledged the person, because she heard a male voice say, "Why did you leave?" she recognized that voice, and was shocked when she heard those words come out of his mouth.

  
  


She jerked her head around, to see Anthony sitting there beside her, staring forward with a blank expression. She sniffed, then looked in the same direction he was looking, and then leaned her head back against the building. "It's because... well, I've started this quest, just to find my parents, then I found out about Kaitlyn's father and wanted to find him also. All I wanted was to just find them and go back to my hometown, and that's it, I didn't want this whole threatening letters, fights, well I know there would be some fights with a few monsters like balloons and such, but... but now, we have someone wanting to kill us! It's so frustrating!" she said, burying her head in her arms on top of her legs.

  
  


Anthony just sat there, that same expressionless look on his face. They sat there in basic silence, except for Georgia's occasional quiet sobs, for about 5 minutes, until Anthony looked over to his female teammate, with a slightly different expression on his face; it was hard to fathom exactly what it was, but it looked like a mix between confusion and understanding. (A/n: that didn't really make sense, but oh well.)

  
  


"Um..." he was going to try to comfort her, but he had never in his life been around someone who needed comforting, especially a lady who needed comforting. He didn't know how to comfort anyone who was crying, and this felt really awkward to him. She looked up at him, deep into his blue orbs. They both paused, sitting there, staring into each other's eyes.

  
  


Suddenly, Anthony shook his head, and realized that Georgia was now smiling. That was weird. All they had done was stare into each other's eyes, and now, Georgia seemed to be recovered from her melancholy attitude. He couldn't help but smile.

  
  


As soon as he did, though, Georgia let out a, "Ha!" and smirked. "I won the bet! I made you smile again!" she giggled, back to her normal giggly self. Anthony blinked, and tried to scowl, like usual, but it always was a ineffective try. It made him look like as if he would laugh. Georgia held out her hand, now just a slight bit more serious than before. "Now, hmm, how about you give me 50 Gella for winning the bet?" she asked, and then Anthony succeeded in scowling.

  
  


"Why should I give you anything? It was a stupid bet anyway." he said, standing up, soon followed by Georgia, who was smirking at him.

  
  


"Anthony, you know you're not so good at trying to get out of paying for something you made a bet on and lost, don't you?" she chuckled, making a motion with her held out hand for Anthony to hand her the money. He grumbled a few times, then brought the Gella out of his pocket and placed it in the silver haired maiden's hand. Once she had placed it safely into her pocket, Anthony turned around and began heading back towards Oriole's house.

  
  
  
  


Georgia noticed this, and ran to catch up with him, smiling the whole while. She sighed happily, and looked up at the starry sky. "Isn't it lovely out tonight?" she asked, and Anthony looked at her strangely, then up to the sky. Georgia stopped in her tracks, and Anthony did likewise.

  
  


"I guess." he retorted, with a shrug, then looked down and began heading towards Oriole's house once again. He didn't notice the fact that Georgia didn't follow him, but she continued to stand there, staring at the sky.

  
  


As he was about to walked into the old home, he heard a single gunshot. He jumped, and looked around, not seeing anything. Until he heard gasp-like noise come from the direction that Georgia had been in. Quickly, without thinking, he ran in the direction that she was in. He gasped when he saw her just beginning to fall backwards.

  
  


He ran forward, just in time to catch her before she fell onto the hard ground. But then he noticed a bloodstained area on a spot on her jacket sleeve, and a gash on her side. She looked like she was about to pass out, as she looked up at him, and squinted. "A... Anthony...?" she asked, just before she passed out, going completely limp in his arms. He looked around, a deeper scowl then he'd had since he was born, he was sure.

  
  


He picked her up, which wasn't the easiest of tasks, and began walking back towards the Rhymeless residence. Before he could get there, though, a shot was heard, right next to him. He slightly jumped, looking around.

  
  


He quickly rushed to the house, after not finding any clue of who it was, and knocked on the door. There was another gunshot, and Kaitlyn opened the door. When she did she gasped, looking at Georgia with a terrified looked. She looked up to Anthony, who was breathing hard, and looked purely terrified.

  
  


"K-Kaitlyn, t-take... her... and h-have her bandaged... up... then come out and... help me... get rid of whoever... got her..." he panted, trying to catch his breath. Kaitlyn nodded quickly, and took Georgia from Anthony's arms. She turned, and rushed back into the home quickly, as Anthony ran back out into the street.

  
  


He glanced around, still trying to catch his breath, and his eyes squinted. "Whoever you are, don't be such a baby and show yourself!" he shouted out, and heard someone rushing past him. He turned that way, his scowl deepening. "Come on out and fight like a man!!"

  
  


"Oh, but I can't do that, for I'm not a man." he heard a female's voice echo from behind him, and he spun around. The first thing he saw was the glimmer of a blade, then he saw nothing. "Oh, you poor thing, can't see well in the dark?" he heard the voice again, except this time it was thick with a poison, and sent a bad feeling throughout his body.

  
  


"Come on, what are you, some kind of... hit-woman or something?! Not going to give your victims a fair chance against you!?" he shouted again, and heard a horrible laugh, but this time it seemed as if the voice was moving in a circle.

  
  


"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong. I'm just a simple Drifter, out to get revenge of the sweetest kind." she spat, more menacingly than before. He was beginning to get slightly nervous, because each time she spoke, she was in a new position.

  
  
  
  


"What do you want with us!?" he inquired, glancing around nervously. He then saw the blade flash again, and something clicked. By the sound of her footsteps, and by the glimmer of the blade, he could find her, and get her with his wire fist. If he timed it just right. He smirked, getting his arm ready, listening to where the woman was walking.

  
  


"It's not what I want with you, it's what I want with your little girlfriend Enduro." the woman spat, and he finally realized who this must be. It must be that Janice Cascade that had threatened them earlier that evening. His eyes narrowed, and he got into position. She was almost in front of him...

  
  


Then suddenly, what she called Georgia sunk in, and he shook his head, his eyes wide. "What!? She's a dumb bimbo, not my girlfriend!" he yelled out, but only got a sinister laugh as an answer.

  
  


"Oh, Bernadette, you amaze me with your amazing lying inabilities." she chuckled, and Anthony scowled deeper than he thought was possible. She took one step further, right into Anthony's aiming range. He shot out his wire fist, hitting her straight on, and as he pulled it back, it also pulled her forward onto her knees. Finally he could see her, so he would have an easier time with this battle.

  
  


"And I'm amazed at your amazing loving inabilities." he spat at her, walking up closer. Once he could see her fully, he noticed that she was about the same height as Georgia. She had long light blue hair, that was held back in a simple ponytail, with strands of bangs hanging in her face. She was dressed in extremely short jean shorts, a black long-sleeved t-shirt under a white leather jacket, and a bayonet at her side.

  
  


"Oh, you've got it all wrong." she looked up with a smirk, bringing her hand around to her side, towards her bayonet. As she stood, Anthony slowly back away, his eyes narrowed. When she was finally up on her feet, she grabbed her bayonet with one hand, put one foot back, and one foot forward; it looked like she was ready to fight. "It is not I that has the loving inabilities. I loved my brother, and Enduro's parents killed him. Now, her and all her friends, including you, Bernadette, are going to face me, Janice Cascade, and I doubt you'll make it out alive."

  
  


He sneered at her, and just as he shot out his fist again, he heard a door slam, and a bunch of footsteps coming his way. His fist hit Janice, then snapped back, but left her standing this time, smirking at him. "Oh, you poor, poor baby, did you expect your silly little bionic arm would hurt me and you'd win? Sadly, Honey, you seem to not have given me much damage." she laughed, aiming her bayonet directly at him. "Say, 'bye-bye!'" she shouted as she pulled the trigger. Anthony stood there as a green light came at him, consumed him, then Janice ran forward and stabbed him with the bayonet. He clutched his stomach in pain, but as quickly as it came, the pain went away.

  
  


He looked up, straight to the others, and saw that Kenji had just healed him. He looked at the younger boy strangely, and Kenji shrugged, walking up beside Anthony, to get ready to fight against Janice. He looked over to Anthony, who still was obviously confused about how the younger boy had just healed him, and then held something out for Anthony to see. "Oriole gave mediums to our whole team, when she heard that we will be out in the wasteland for a while. She told us that mediums have some power of the Guardians in them called arcana, and this one, the one I used to heal you, is Schturdark's medium." he stated, then handed a medium to Anthony, who just stared at it strangely. "That is Celsidue's medium, now quit staring, and invoke it, so we can fight!"

  
  


Kaitlyn aimed her Gungnir HAG35, took aim at Janice, and shot, hitting her straight on, knocking her down momentarily, but she got back up quickly. Janice seemed ticked, so she aimed her bayonet high, shot, doing a Multiblast and getting all of the team members. She smirked, but it soon faded when she saw Meira get a rather large ARM out from her skirt, and aim it at her. Meira shot a round of ammunition from the large ARM, knocking Janice backwards, but only for a sec.

  
  


When Kenji pulled out his ARM, Anthony couldn't help but stare at the ARM's odd look. It was one that he'd never seen before in his life. It was black and red, and shaped really strange. "What kind of an ARM is that?" he asked Kenji, as he shot Janice. Once he had shot her, he looked up to Anthony, then back down to his ARM.

  
  


"It's called Airget-lahm B/V2." he stated, and Anthony nodded his head. He looked towards Janice, and squinted his eyes. He ran towards her, kicked her around a few times, then ran back, and did the Wire Fist. Janice was by now getting a little tired, and it was obvious.

  
  


"That's it!!" she shouted, walking towards Anthony. She brought her bayonet back, then hit him up, and shot him while he was in the air, then he fell to the ground with a hard thump.

  
  


Kaitlyn looked at Anthony, who was lying face down on the ground, unconscience. She gasped, and quickly used her medium's power to revive him. Sure, she hated his guts, but she couldn't let him die, because he was their teammate and Georgia liked him. Janice looked Kaitlyn with a sinister glare, then suddenly, she turned around and ran into the darkness.


	11. A Dream, We Meet The Caradines, An Empty...

PianZoe: *listening to WA2 midi files and humming along to them*

  
  


Serap-89: *glares at cousin*

  
  


PianZoe: *doesn't notice cousin*

  
  


Serap-89: *waves hand in front of cousin's face*

  
  


PianZoe: *still doesn't notice cousin*

  
  


Serap-89: HELLO! CAN I LISTEN TO THOSE TOO?!

  
  


PianZoe: *STILL doesn't notice cousin*

  
  


Serap-89: *smirks* PianZoe doesn't own WA3 (or any of the other WA games), but I do.

  
  


PianZoe: no you don't.

  
  


Serap-89: 0_0 ... uh, hee, hee, hee...

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Georgia stood, alone, with no one with her. She was in a town she had never seen, but she knew where it was. It was Ballack Rise, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. The wind blew around her, giving her a slight chill. She noticed that around her were voices, but she didn't want to acknowledge them, for they didn't care about her. She was suddenly feeling very melancholy, and wanted to just shut everyone that didn't pertain to her normal life out. So that meant everyone in this town.

  
  


Suddenly the scene around her faded, and then she was back in Jolly Roger, but not with Emilia. She was on the dock, but she wanted to go and see Emilia again, so she rushed forward. But when she did so, she noticed that there were a very small group of people were gathered near the entrance of the town. When she glanced that way, she nearly fell flat on her face.

  
  


There stood a younger Emilia, holding a 1-year-old version of herself, and in front of them, were four other people, but two of them were recognizable to Georgia. They were her parents, and she was back to the time when her parents had left her with Emilia. Her mother wiped away a tear from her eye, and walked forward, to ruffle the one year old Georgia's hair.

  
  


"You be a good girl for Emilia, all right?" she said, and Georgia heard the one year old version of herself giggle. She walked closer, so she could hear better. When she saw the looks on her parents' faces, she felt the now familiar sensation stinging her emerald orbs. Virginia walked back to the others after hugging the one year old, then Jet walked forward, to hug her like Virginia had done. Georgia almost couldn't handle watching this.

  
  


"Yeah, do what she says, unlike you do for me." he said, then walked back to the others, and Georgia rubbed her left eye. The four teammates waved goodbye to Emilia and the one year old Georgia, and they waved back. As the others turned to leave, the younger Georgia yelled something out, shocking the older Georgia.

  
  


"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy." Jet and Virginia looked to each other, then back to Georgia, who was waving sadly. They said another goodbye, then headed on their way out. Georgia choked on a lump in her throat, but swallowed it, and ran up to the four.

  
  


"No, don't leave me, you'll never come back! Please! Mom, Dad, please, stay with me, don't go!" she begged, stepping right in front of Jet, who just walked right through her, not noticing her. She turned around, to see Virginia burst into tears, and lean onto Jet, who stuck his arm around his wife to comfort her. Georgia watched them leave her, once again, not turning back, and never to come back again.

  
  


She dropped onto her knees, then backwards, so she was sitting on her knees and her posterior, and her head drooped down, her eyes squeezed shut. "I didn't want to live it again... it was bad enough the first time, when I didn't know what happened the day they left, and now that I do, it's like I'm reliving it..." she muttered, then suddenly, everything faded, and then brightened.

  
  
  
  


When she opened her eyes once again, light came flooding into them, and she had to shut them again. "Uhh..." she grunted when she felt a sudden pain in her arm and in her right side of her stomach. She gripped the whole right side of her, and grimaced, then heard a gasp.

  
  


"Oh, look, Georgia finally woke up!" she heard Kaitlyn's voice echo from the left of the room. She looked in that direction, to see Kaitlyn, standing at the top of a set of stairs. She slightly smiled, when she saw Meira, Kenji, Aleksey, and Oriole and her family rush up the stairs to check on her. They all walked over, and Kaitlyn bent down to her, then looked up to them, and motioned for them to leave. So they did so, well, except for Meira, Kenji, and Aleksey. She looked back to Georgia, and smiled. "Good morning, how are you doing, Georgia? You know, you got hit quite hard last night."

  
  


Georgia squinted her eyes trying to remember, then shook her head and sighed. "I don't remember what happened, and I'm doing quite good this morning, except my side hurts like crazy." she stated, and Kaitlyn nodded her head, understanding why she had felt that way.

  
  
  
  


"Yeah, that's because Janice Cascade attacked you last night. She shot you in the arm, and made a gash in your right side with her bayonet. You're lucky that Anthony was still outside, or you would probably be dead, because he brought you inside to get bandaged up after you got hit and went unconscious. Then he went out and fought against Janice, until we got out there and helped him fight her." she said, and Georgia made an o shape with her mouth, then furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

  
  


"Um, Kaitlyn, where IS Anthony? He wasn't with the ones that came up to greet me." she asked, making Kaitlyn sigh and motion to the side. Georgia looked that way, to see Anthony lying on a bed, also bandaged up, and still unconscious. She gasped, and looked up at Kaitlyn, with a slightly worried look. "What happened to him??"

  
  


Kaitlyn sighed, and got into a different position on the floor, that was obviously more comfortable. "Well, Janice got tired of getting beat, so she took it out on him, by hitting up into the air and then shooting him. We thought sure he wasn't going to make it. In fact, he was injured worse than you were." she stated, and Georgia gasped, her eyes wide. She looked back to him, to see that he was breathing, and that relieved her. She stood up, walked over to his bed, and kneeled down next to it, to examine his wounds. One on his non-bionic arm, one big one on his stomach, a couple on both of his legs, and a deep gash on his face. Kaitlyn got up from her sitting position, and walked over to them, looking down at Georgia. "If you wake him up, I'm going to leave, because he'll bark at us."

  
  


Georgia slightly laughed, as Kaitlyn walked out of the room and down the stairs, with the others following her close behind, but not without saying that they would see Georgia downstairs. She nodded her head at them, then looked back at Anthony, who seemed peaceful, although he had gashes all over him. Of course, anyone seems peaceful when they're asleep. She reached forward slightly, and touched the gash on his face, but when she did so, he flinched, but didn't awaken. She kept her hand there for a while, and smiled sympathetically at him.

  
  


She began to move her hand, but when she did begin to move it away, Anthony moved again, this time his eyes slightly coming open, but just a slit. He gave her a strange look, then flinched, and opened his eyes up wider. "Oh man..." he said, looking down at his wounds, and biting his lower lip. He then looked back up to her, and gave her a slightly wide eyed look. "Hey, you're all right..." he said in an almost breathless tone of voice. Georgia just half smiled, and shook her head at him.

  
  


"Yes, I'm fine, but you shouldn't be worried about me, you were the one who almost died." she said, and Anthony gave her a disbelieving look, until he tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through his stomach wouldn't let him. "I've just decided that until we get better we're staying here in Baskar. Sound good?" she asked, making Anthony sigh and shrug.

  
  


"Whatever you want to do, you're the leader..." he answered, then closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he was relaxed and breathing evenly. Georgia smiled at him, and rested her head down on the bed, just to admire how peaceful he was when he was asleep. Soon, she herself fell asleep, in that position.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Kenji and Oriole sat outside, in the grass, next to her house, staring off out of the village. "So, Kenji, what is it like? Being a Drifter, I mean." she asked, and Kenji just shrugged, and sighed, looking at his feet.

  
  


"I'm not really a true Drifter, just... well, I guess I am. I don't really know what it's like, because, well, actually, I do, because I've lived like this my whole life. I just don't know how to explain it." he said, looking off to the other side, to see some other kids his age pretending they were Drifters.

  
  


Oriole looked over that way, and smiled, then looked to Kenji again. "That's the Caradine family. Wanna go say hi?" she asked, standing up. "They're really nice." Kenji stood up, and nodded his head. Oriole smiled, grabbed his hand, and ran both of them over to the other 3 kids. The youngest was a boy that looked about 9, the middle was another boy that looked 11, and the oldest was a girl that looked about 13. When they got there, the three stopped what they were doing, and smiled at Oriole. "Hi guys! I would like you to meet my old friend from Pualani's Abode, Kenji Enduro. Kenji, this is Colby Caradine," she motioned to the 9-year-old, who nodded his head, "This is Matt Caradine," she motioned to the 11-year-old who half smiled and also nodded his head, "And this is Kioko Caradine." the 13-year-old did a slight curtsy, and Kenji nodded his head at them.

  
  


"Nice to meet you guys." he said, then something in his head slightly clicked, and his eyes widened. "I think I've heard your last name before. Do you think I could see your parents for a minute?" he asked, and the others gave hm weird looks.

  
  


"Why would you want to see our parents? They're just ordinary boring parents." Colby stated, and Kenji sighed, looking to Oriole, who was also looking at him strangely.

  
  


"I want to see them because I think that they may have known my parents." he stated, and the three Caradine siblings nodded their heads in unison, then ran into the house they were in front of. Soon, they came back out, with a 31-year-old looking man, who had brown hair. Once he caught sight of Kenji, the man paused, and looked at him strangely. Kenji smiled at him, and waved, nodding hi head. "Hi, Mr. Caradine, my name's Kenji Enduro and I was wondering if you've ever met Virginia and Jet Enduro, my parents."

  
  


The man's eyes widened, and he stood up completely straight, nodding his head. "Yes, I've met them, but that was... 19 years ago that I last saw them. The way I knew them was that my older brother, Gallows Caradine, was one of their teammates." he said, and Kenji's eyes widened.

  
  


"Oh wow, cool! I keep meeting people who knew my parents and were related to their teammates!" he shouted, then looked to Oriole with a wide smile. "Isn't this great, Oriole? I mean, it's exciting!" he exclaimed, then looked back to the man, with a weird look. "By the way, what's your name?"

  
  


"Shane,"

  
  


"Ah, gotcha." he said, then turned around, looking over his shoulder at Shane. "Wanna meet my brother (or bother, you could also call him) and sister, Aleksey and Georgia?" he asked, and Shane nodded, then turned to his kids.

  
  


"You three stay here and help your mother clean up around the house, ok?" he said, and the three siblings nodded their heads then rushed into the house to do like he said. He turned back around, then followed Oriole and Kenji to the Rhymeless residence.

  
  


Once they got there, Oriole barged in, and yelled out, "WE'RE BACK, AND KENJI MET SOMEONE THAT KNEW HIS PARENTS!" Kenji and Shane blinked, looked to each other, then back to Oriole, who just shrugged, smiling at them, and then they walked up stairs to see why no one had greeted them. When they got up there, they noticed that no one was up there either. Not even Anthony nor Georgia, who had both been injured and needed to stay in bed. Oriole looked nervously to Kenji, who also looked slightly nervous. "Kenji, wh-why isn't anyone in here?" she asked, and Kenji shook his head, looking down stairs, to see a note on the floor.

  
  


He rushed downstairs to it, and picked it up. His eyes slightly widened, and he looked up to Oriole and Shane, who were looking down at him. He looked back down to it, and began to read it out loud.

  
  


"Enduro and friends (teammates, brothers, whatever),

  
  


Well, you were better with the fight than I expected. Well done, although you're still not anywhere near my superior level. Like I said in my previous note to you, turn back on your little quest now, or I will have to resort to killing you. I would have killed you and your little friend, Bernadette, if I had wanted to, but it was just as a threat. You hear me? That was just an example. If you continue, I will end your life. Course, if you get here, to Den of Miasma, where your parents are being held, without dying, then I will have the pleasure of fighting you again. And this time your parents will get to see you die, isn't it perfect? Den of Miasma is not far from Ballack Rise, the place that my mother, who is now dead (and I took her place) captured them. You do know how to get to Ballack Rise, don't you? Great. See you there, if you make it. Until we meet again,

  
  


Janice Cascade."


	12. Sappiness

PianZoe: I FINALLY FINISHED WA3!! I can't believe it! OMG, the ending... wait, I can't give it away to people who haven't finished it! Oh, and on this fan-fic, Filgaia hasn't completely gone back to normal yet, it has in some places, but others it's still a wasteland. 'Cause I wrote that before I finished it, so, I'm now fixing it. ^_^ Oh, and this chapter seems to go quickly; I'm sorry about that, I wanted to write a long chapter, and that's all that came out of my brain. Nothing else would. This chapter is mostly SAPPINESS, so, expect it, m'kay? Ok, now, chapter 12 of DTD (Daughter of Two Drifters)!

  
  


Serap-89: dum, dum, dum, dum! ^_^

  
  


PianZoe: I finally think that I get a minute away from you, and there you are, over my shoulder, doing some kind of weird annoying... thing! You must be some kind of housefly or something.

  
  


Serap-89: you got that from my Hey Arnold! fan-fic Helga's Secret Slips *scowling deeply*

  
  


PianZoe: uh, no, I didn't. I don't own WA3 and neither will you and you NEVER will. *smirks*

  
  


Serap-89: ... *cries then runs off towards tv to play another restarted game of WA3*

  
  
  
  


Kenji looked up to the other two, who were looking down at him with worried looks. He looked back down at the note, then back up, biting his lip. "Do you think this has something to do with them disappearing?" he asked, then suddenly heard a gunshot outside. The other two rushed down the stairs to him, then the three rushed outside, to see the group of seven standing at the town's entrance. Georgia was looking frantically around, and looked like she had ripped the bandages off herself.

  
  


"Come on, Janice, I know you're around here somewhere! You have to be! You were the one delivering the note, and that was just a second ago, so you have to be somewhere near here!" they heard Georgia shout, and Shane looked to Kenji with a weird look. Kenji shrugged, and they ran up to the group of seven. Kaitlyn was obviously trying to get Georgia to calm down. Georgia looked to Kaitlyn fiercely, and she stopped trying to comfort her younger friend, looking at her with a slightly scared look.

  
  


Suddenly Georgia turned around to Kenji, Oriole and Shane, and when she did, she looked at Shane with an odd look. 'Good,' Kenji thought with a sigh, 'She's back to normal.' Shane smiled, and held his hand out to the silver haired Drifter. She took his hand, and slightly smiled, then looked at Kenji and Oriole strangely.

  
  


"Nice to meet you. You must be Georgia Enduro, right?" Shane asked, and Georgia slowly nodded her head, glancing back to the 12 year olds again. "I'm Shane Caradine, the younger brother to Gallows Caradine, who was one of your parents' teammates." he said, and Georgia's eyes widened, as she smiled.

  
  


"Really? Oh wow, you're the second person I've met that has been related to someone that was one of my parents' teammates. The other person, is Kaitlyn Winslett, who is Clive Winslett's daughter." she said, and Kaitlyn stepped up, doing a slight curtsy.

  
  


"Nice to meet you, Mr. Caradine." she greeted, then turned to Georgia, tapping her on the shoulder, because she had turned to talk to Oriole's family. Georgia turned to her after nodding to Mr. and Mrs. Rhymeless, with a strange look. "Georgia, do you think that you and Annie are ready to go yet? We should probably get going so we can get to that Den place that Janice mentioned in her little note." she stated, and Georgia looked over to where Anthony had been to see that he wasn't there any more.

  
  


She held up her index finger to Kaitlyn, and said, "Just wait ONE second. I'll be right back." she ran in the direction of the Rhymeless residence, glancing every which way to see if she could find Anthony. 'Where could he have gone to and why?' she thought, then another thought struck her, her eyes widened, and she gasped. "He didn't..." she breathed, sprinting into the house. "ANTHONY, ARE YOU IN HERE!?" she exclaimed, then heard a slight crash come from upstairs. She ran up the stairs, to see Anthony on the floor with his stuff strewn all over near him. She slightly smiled, and giggled. "Are you all right?" she asked, and he sat up, grumbling about dumb bimbos, and gathering his stuff together.

  
  


"Yeah, I'm fine, but I would be better if it weren't for someone who likes to shout out and startle people when they are expecting everybody to be outside." he spat, standing up and walking past her, down the stairs. She quickly grabbed her stuff (which was the only stuff left because Kaitlyn had her's with her always and Aleksey had grabbed his and Kenji's stuff already), and followed him closely behind. 

  
  


"So, you think you feel up to heading for that Den of Miasma that Janice talked about in her note?" she asked, making Anthony stop and look back at her oddly. She stopped, and blinked at him, slightly half smiling. "What?" she asked, shrugging, and Anthony sighed, shaking his head.

  
  


"You can't just 'go' to Den of Miasma. Trust me, I've been there before. You can't get there by sandcraft, you have to get there by air. And we don't have any kind of flying machine. So, unless you have a secret that you have wings and can fly, I highly doubt we're getting there." he stated, and began walking out the door again. Georgia stood there for a minute, thinking about what he had said. She bit her lip, and soon trotted up beside him, making him just sigh.

  
  


"Do you think that a dragon would help us? 'Cause, as I heard from Aleksey, there's a dragon still alive on Filgaia." she said, making him stop again and look at her. But she didn't know he had stopped, because she was looking towards the others, so when he stopped in front of her (facing her), she bumped into him, but luckily didn't knock him over. "Oof," she looked to him, to see that she was only an inch away from his face. Her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed, and she backed up, smiling apologetically. "Oops, uh, sorry Anthony... didn't realize that you'd stopped..."

  
  


"It's... uh, fine..." Anthony answered, then noticed Georgia kind of half smile, while she looked at his face. He blinked, then looked away, realizing that he had been blushing. 'Oh perfect, I can tell she saw that, now she's going to be badgering me non-stop! Why did I have to go and blush?!' he thought, then glanced back to Georgia, who was still standing there with the same look on her face. "N-now what were you talking about before? I mean, the... the dragon thing?" he asked, and Georgia nodded her head, looking towards the others.

  
  


"Remember what Aleksey said? There is still a dragon on Filgaia, but we'd have to get a sandcraft, and I know where we can get one. My mother figure, Emilia, back in Jolly Roger said that if I met 3 friends (you, Kaitlyn, and Meira, plus Aleksey and Kenji, so that qualifies as three obviously, hee, hee, hee) and if I had 15 dragon fossils that I could have one of her sandcrafts. But, the problem is, I only have two dragon fossils..." she said, looking back to Anthony, who sighed and pointed to the stuff in his hands.

  
  


"I have 10," he said, and Georgia's face brightened for a moment, but then dropped and she sighed, looking downwards. He looked directly at her, then turned around and began heading towards Kaitlyn and the others. Georgia didn't seem to notice. He didn't know what he was doing or even why, but he was going to make sure that they had at least fifteen dragon fossils. He walked up to Kaitlyn, and tapped her on the shoulder, making her look back to him with a questioning look. "Hey, do you have any dragon fossils?" he asked, and Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


"Why, Anthogny?" she asked, and Anthony just crossed his arms with a sigh.

  
  


"Because Georgia says that if we have fifteen the woman that raised her will let us have a sandcraft so we can go get a dragon so we can go to Den of Miasma. Ok? Now do you have any dragon fossils?" he asked again, and Kaitlyn nodded her head, digging around in her bag.

  
  


"I think I have... yes, here they are... I have... one... two... three... ah yes, I have four. Is that enough?" she asked, looking up at Anthony, who was thinking about how many each of them had. He half smiled, then nodded his head, and turned around to go back to Georgia, who was just then looking up from the ground.

  
  


When he walked up to her, she gave him a look that said, 'Wow, you're smiling, why?' He smiled slightly wider, making Georgia also slightly smile. This was either really bad or really good, but most likely, really good. "So, what would you do if I said that we have enough dragon fossils to get a sandcraft?" Georgia's eyes widened, and her mouth began to curl more upwards.

  
  


"You... you mean we'll be able to...?" she didn't get to finish her sentence, cause at that very moment Kaitlyn shouted for them to hurry up so they could leave. Georgia looked to Anthony, who was looking over his shoulder at the others, and she lunged forward, embracing him. "Oh, I'm so happy! We will be able to save my parents! Thank you!"

  
  


He slightly had stumbled back when she embraced him, and he was looking at her in confusion. "Thanks for what? I didn't do anything." he said, and Georgia pulled away from him, giggling. He rolled his eyes at her giggle, because that was the one thing that would get on his nerves. Or, in other words, it would make his stomach turn topsy-turvy and he didn't like that so it got on his nerves.

  
  


"Yes you did something, you made sure we had enough dragon fossils for me, you brought me inside when Janice practically killed me, you have stayed with us, and, oh, well, that's it, but I thanked you for all that." she said, patting his shoulder, and then walked past him over to the others, smiling wide. Anthony watched her, then shook his head, and followed her. When he got there, Georgia said to Mr. and Mrs. Rhymeless, "Thank you for letting us stay at your house and thank you for taking care of Anthony and I when we were unconscious. I hope we meet again soon." she then turned to the others, and motioned towards the gate. "Well, let's go get ourselves a sandcraft then a dragon!" she said, running out of the Village, followed by Anthony, Kaitlyn, and Aleksey. Kenji stayed behind, standing by Oriole.

  
  


He sighed, and looked to her, half smiling. "Well, I guess the next time I see you I'll be with my parents. It might be a while from now, or it might just be a couple days. Until then, see ya, Oriole." he said, and Oriole looked up from the ground with a slight grin. She leaned forward, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and ran towards her house. Kenji stood there with a goofy smile on his face. Then he turned around and walked out of the Village, the same goofy smile on his face.

  
  


When he got out, he saw Georgia, Kaitlyn, and Meira (I just realized that if you switch the letters around in Meira a slight bit you come up with Meria... lol ^_^) smirking at him, and Aleksey and Anthony didn't seem to have noticed. "Congratulations!" Georgia exclaimed, making Kenji blush and get up onto his horse, looking down.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Finally, they had arrived at Jolly Roger, where Georgia had spent her entire childhood. She smiled as she looked around the place. It hadn't changed one bit, except for how many people were there. That always changed, so it wasn't really a change, and so the town was still completely the same. They walked into the town, and Georgia headed directly for the ARMs shop. She opened the door, and walked in, up to the desk, to see Emilia sitting facing away from the door, reading some kind of book.

  
  


"Hey Emilia, I'm back! I brought five friends and sixteen - instead of fifteen - dragon fossils." she said, making Emilia drop the book she was reading and look up to Georgia, who was leaning against the counter with a smile on her face. Emilia smiled, and stood up, to hug Georgia, who hugged back then pulled away.

  
  


"So, who are your friends?" Emilia asked, looking behind Georgia to the others. Georgia moved out of the way, and motioned to Kaitlyn, who did the same slight curtsy she did for Shane.

  
  
  
  


"I'm Kaitlyn Winslett, daughter to Clive Winslett who was a teammate of her parents." she said, and then moved to the same side Georgia had moved to, and Georgia motioned to Anthony, who had been behind Kaitlyn, looking around the room. He looked to Emilia, scowling like usual.

  
  


"Anthony Bernadette." he said, then stepped to the other side, to look at some ARMs on the wall. Meira smiled at Emilia and nodded her head slightly.

  
  


"I'm Meira Schroedinger." she said, walking up to Kaitlyn and Georgia, revealing the twins behind her. Kenji and Aleksey stood next to each other, also looking around the room.

  
  


Then Kenji looked to Emilia with a smile. "And we're Kenji - that's me - and Aleksey Enduro, and Georgia's our big sister." he stated, and Emilia gasped, looking to Georgia, who shrugged and looked back to Emilia.

  
  


"Well, like I had said, we need a sandcraft, so we can rescue my parents." she stated simply, and Emilia smiled, opening a door behind the counter that Georgia had never been allowed back into.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


The next thing they knew, they were all in the sandcraft, heading for the Dragon's Lair. Georgia studied a map, slightly frowning. She had no clue how to read a map, so she handed it to Kaitlyn, who also took a bit to study it. She squinted her eyes, then looked to Meira, who was steering the sandcraft. Kaitlyn began shouting out directions, slightly getting on the others' nerves, because if they did something even slightly wrong, she would practically scold them until they redid it.

  
  


After about ten monsters and forty minutes later, they had arrived at a large island, with a large volcano on it. They all stared up at it, with mouths ajar, and wide eyes. None of them had ever seen a volcano, not even in a book.

  
  


When they snapped out of their shock, Georgia had walked around the volcano to find a slight opening in the rock. She smiled, and motioned for the others to follow her into it. When they got in, they found that it looked like it had all been done before, and it would be easy to get through. They didn't know how wrong they were. Georgia walked over a crack, and as she did so, she heard a rumbling noise. She quickly jumped off the crack, just in time, because just after she did, extremely hot steam blew upwards right where she had been. She stood up, dusting herself off, and breathing heavily. After the steam passed, the other dashed over the crack, over to where Georgia stood, still staring at the crack.

  
  


"O-okay, so, this won't be so easy." she said, and the others agreed, then they turned and walked, going up a ladder into another area.

  
  
  
  


About an hour and a half later, the six Drifters came to the top of the volcano, to find a large blue figure sitting there facing away from them. They stood for a minute, until Georgia found her courage, and walked up to it, clearing her throat. "E-excuse me, um, hi... I was wondering if you'd help us..." she said, and the dragon turned towards her, looking down.

  
  


"And thou are?" (A/n I warn you, I CAN NOT talk like Lombardia... nope... but I'm going to try to...) The dragon boomed, and it's voice, although loud and thundering, revealed it to be female.

  
  


"I-I'm Georgia Enduro, and these are my friends. And who are you?" Georgia asked, somewhat feeling a little more relaxed around the dragon, but she had no idea why. 

  
  


"I am Lombardia, and why shalt thou need my help?" (Told ya I can't talk like 'er) Lombardia asked, and Georgia slightly looked down, then back to the others, then back up to Lombardia.

  
  


"I was wondering if you could help us by flying us to this place called Den of Miasma, so we can save my parents, Virginia and Jet. Please?" she asked, and Lombardia seemed to be thinking about it. They stood there for a few seconds, and Georgia began to wonder if Lombardia had heard her.

  
  


"Virginia and Jet... Hmm, yes... Yes, I agree to thy request. Thou reminded me of thy parents." she said, and allowed for the 6 to go into her. They walked in, and as they did Kaitlyn and Meira both made a face about going inside a living thing, but then there faces went back to normal when they saw Lombardia's insides.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


This was it. They had found it. The seven (including Lombardia) stood outside of Den of Miasma, staring at it. Anthony just walked in after a few minute of staring at the others who were staring at it, soon followed by Georgia, then Meira (I keep typing it as MERIA! Rrrrrrrr...), then Kaitlyn, and finally Aleksey and Kenji.

  
  


As they entered they heard a evil voice echo through the place, saying, "Ah, I see you've made it... quicker than expected I also see..." Georgia looked around, trying to figure out where the voice had come from.

  
  


"Come on, Janice, show yourself! Quit hiding! You're a coward, ya' know that!?" she shouted out, and got a sinister laugh as a reply. They heard a few more voices, then Janice's laugh again. Georgia's eyes widened, and she shouted out, "Mom, Dad, are you guys there??" she at first heard nothing but her own breathing, until she heard the background voices again.

  
  


"Georgia...?" she heard a woman's voice echo in a slight choked manner, and her eyes slightly brightened. "Georgia... is... is that you?" she heard the woman again, and the woman's voice sounded like she had been or was crying. Georgia slightly began breathing heavily, and looked back to the others, with a completely excited look. She looked forward, and began running.

  
  
  
  


"Yes, Mom, it's me, Georgia! Georgia Leanne Enduro, your daughter! And Kenji and Aleksey are here too! Where are you? Are you and Dad all right? Has Janice hurt you? If she has... I'll... I'll... OH, I'll hurt her very, very extremely badly!!" she shouted out, then heard Janice's horrid laugh again. She sneered, and suddenly, as she did so, she ran directly into a wall, because she hadn't been looking where she had been going. She hit it, then turned around, to see that the others had followed her, and where they had been, Janice now stood with her bayonet. She motioned to the side, and the six looked that way, to see Virginia and Jet sitting on the ground, tied up, and leaning against a wall. Georgia gasped and ran towards them. But before she got to them, Janice ran in front of her, pointing the end of her bayonet at Georgia.

  
  


Georgia scowled, balled her fists, and screamed a closed mouth scream. Janice seemed to enjoy it, because she laughed, and held her bayonet high and shot, doing a Multiblast. When the six had gotten back up, Georgia was glaring at Janice and Janice was smirking. "Don't you even remember what I said in my note? I want the pleasure of fighting you again, so I can show my REAL power, and kill you and your friends and family members, including your parents." she said, with a more sinister laugh than they had heard yet. It made Georgia shiver, and grab her ARMs, aiming directly at Janice. This reminded Virginia of how she would always take out her ARMs the same exact way and aim at whoever they would be fighting.

  
  


"Ok then, fine, but if we win you'll let my parents go and leave us alone, is that correct?" Georgia asked, and Janice nodded her head, a smirk on her face. She backed up towards the entrance of the cave, and the others also got into position. Georgia shot at Janice first, but it barely scraped her. She laughed, and Georgia bit her lip, staring down at her ARMs. 'How will we beat her if this is all the power I have?' she asked herself, looking up just in time to see Janice attack Kaitlyn with a move that first looked like it wouldn't hurt her at all, but then it made Kaitlyn have to heal herself, holding her head.

  
  


Anthony did his usual kicking around then wire fist, looking at Janice with a very angry fire in his eyes. Janice just laughed, and healed herself all the way back up, making the other six groan. Aleksey also had the Rapier Ez and Bantorain 93R that their mother had (in fact the exact ones that Virginia had used so they were actually more powerful than Georgia's), and he shot Janice, making her stumble backwards. She seemed to be having more fun now, and that made the others nervous. She aimed her bayonet up, and did another Multiblast, making all the others fall backwards. She was definitely more powerful now then last time, because now more people were healing more often.

  
  


Kenji shot at her, knocking her down for a moment, but only a very short moment. She seemed to be just a very little ticked, but then smirked, turning to Georgia. Georgia was oblivious to the smirk that showed that Janice was going to do something, so she just shot at Janice, who just stood there. Georgia bit her lip, finally noticing the smirk that didn't mean good things. Janice brought her bayonet back, and Anthony remembered this. Janice had did this move to him before, and it had almost killed him although Janice was just giving an example of how good she was. Now that she was showing them her real true power, this move was twice as deadly. And she was about to do it to Georgia. His eyes widened, and he began breathing harder. What to do? Janice was about to kill the lead bimbo, and although he strongly disliked her, when he saw Janice running towards Georgia in that position, something inside him snapped, and he ran into Georgia pushing her out of the way just as Janice had just brought her bayonet forward.

  
  


She hit him up instead just as he had pushed Georgia out of the way, but didn't really notice, until she shot him and he came back down so hard on the ground that it almost seemed to crack. Janice blinked at Anthony's unmoving form, and then smirked, looking to Georgia, who hadn't gotten up yet. "Oh how precious, Bernadette saved your life only to get himself killed." she spat, and Georgia's eyes shot open. She sat up quickly, and looked directly at Anthony, who just laid on his side, his eyes closed, his mouth open, and not breathing. Georgia's hands balled into fists, then she grabbed her ARMs out of her holsters, and did a six shot Gatling at Janice, who fell backwards onto the ground. When she stood back up, she to the others, then to Georgia, then to Jet and Virginia, and then laughed. "You may have won this fight but the battle is far from over. You hear me, Enduro? FAR FROM OVER!" she shouted as she ran out of the cave.

  
  


Aleksey and Kenji un-tied Virginia and Jet, as Georgia frantically looked through her bag for a revive fruit for Anthony. She blinked back tears when she realized she had none. She looked to Kaitlyn and Meira, who were looking through their stuff for revive fruits. Kaitlyn looked up, biting her lip, and shook her head. Georgia was beginning to shake, and was afraid that she was going to cry if Meira said she didn't have any revive fruits. Meira looked up with wide eyes, and slightly shook her head, biting her lower lip. Georgia looked down at Anthony, who was just lying there, and she slightly choked on a sob. 

  
  


"Anthony, why did you do that, for me of all people... you know, the dumb bimbo that made you miserable? The one that did drastic things, like if you called us dumb bimbos, I jumped on your back... why? Why Anthony?" she asked, and at the last her voice became strained. Virginia and Jet stared at Georgia and Anthony, and Virginia looked to Jet with a slightly scared look.

  
  


"Jet, do we have anything that would help?" she asked, and Jet shook his head, continuing to stare, with a slightly worried look on his face as well. Virginia looked back, to see Georgia reach forward, grab Anthony's limp body, and embrace him, crying. Then she slowly backed away, but continued to hold him, and she stared down at his face, tears slowly tumbling down her cheeks. She then slowly bent forward, closing her eyes, and pressed her lips against his. (A/n: I WAS going to leave a cliffhanger here, but I decided against it)

  
  


She stayed like that for as long as her breath would allow, then she pulled away, wiping her tear stained face with her jacket sleeve. She still had her eyes closed, and was looking to the right of where he was. She had never really thought that one of her teammates, especially Anthony, would actually die. She felt horrible. Why did he have to go and do that? She could have always moved herself, because she had seen Janice coming at her. In fact, she had been about to move, but he had to go and push her out of the way, risking himself.

  
  


Suddenly, as she sat there, she felt Anthony's chest go up and then back down a couple times, but it was shaky. She opened her eyes, and looked to him, to see that he had a grimace on his face. She gasped, and felt her heart do a jump, beginning to beat rapidly, hoping for the best. Anthony slightly coughed once, then gasped, and Georgia could feel fresh tears coming down her face, this time from happiness. She grabbed his wrist, and felt for a pulse. There it was. He was alive after all. "Anthony!!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes from the tears, and embracing him once again, but not quite as hard. When she let go of him, he coughed a couple times, then his eyes slowly opened. He blinked at her, his eyes squinted.

  
  


"Huh...? W... what... h... ha... hap... happened?" he asked, his voice barely over a whisper, and it was obvious that it was hard for him to talk or to breathe. Georgia held her finger up to her mouth, and made a shh noise, then she sighed.

  
  


"You pushed me out of the way of Janice, who was trying to kill me, and you came so close to dying yourself that we were all convinced you were dead. Now, shh, you need to keep from talking, because you need that air to breathe." she said, and he seemed to kind of smile, but it looked like it was hard to do anything, so all he accomplished was a small half smile. She slipped her left arm under his knees, then wrapped her right arm under his arms, making him wrap both of his arms around her neck (here's why I made her so strong), and then she lifted him up, looking down at him with a smile. "You wouldn't think a dumb bimbo like me would be able to carry you, would ya'?" she asked, and Anthony slightly half smiled.

  
  


"I... f... fee... feel... st... stu... stupid... be... because... I'm... be... being... car... carried... b... by a... y... younger... g... girl..." he said, smiling a little wider, and obviously tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead. Georgia laughed, and began walking to the entrance of the cave, followed by the others, Kaitlyn, Meira, Kanji, and Aleksey chuckling at the sight of Georgia carrying the tall tough Anthony. Virginia and Jet were just smiling at the sight, with their arms around each other.

  
  


When they got out into the daylight, Georgia immediately said to Lombardia, "Lombardia, you know where Ballack Rise is, correct?" Anthony looked up at her strangely, and then tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked down at him, and smiled. "What is it, Anthony?" she asked, and Anthony motioned to the ground underneath them.

  
  
  
  


"You know, I... I think I can walk... and I know where Ballack rise is." he said, and Georgia just scowled at him, making him scowl back at her. they stayed scowling at each other for a few minutes, until Anthony just sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I can walk, trust me, and I know where Ballack Rise is, we can walk there." he said, and Georgia shook her head stubbornly.

  
  


"No, no, you're too injured to walk. You hear me? AND even if you know the way, we're still flying there with Lombardia." she said equally as stubborn as her look, and Anthony just growled at her. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, because Anthony had began struggling to get free from her grip. He swung his legs off her arm, and onto the ground, but his arms were still held by Georgia, who was scowling big time at him. He took his arms away from her, and as he did, he realized that Georgia was right. His legs didn't support him because of his injuries, and he fell flat on his face in the dirt, making Georgia slightly giggle at him. "Oh yes, you can walk REALLY well, now I see."

  
  


At the back of the group, Virginia smiled and giggled at how Georgia had gotten Jet's sarcasm. She looked to Jet, and hugged his arm, hanging on him. "Don't those two remind you of us when we were younger?" she asked, and Jet nodded his head, watching Georgia pick Anthony back up, Anthony obviously fuming, because he had a very deep scowl on his face and his arms were crossed. He seemed like a five year old, because of his actions, and how Georgia was carrying him.

  
  


"Yeah, except you never had to carry me anywhere." Jet answered, looking to Virginia with a smirk. She rolled her eyes, then stood up taller from his arm, kissed him on the cheek, then looked back forward to see that the others were walking onto Lombardia. They followed the others onto Lombardia, and as soon as they did, Lombardia took off towards Ballack Rise. 

  
  


They landed near it, and if they had walked, Georgia noticed, that it would have taken at least an hour to get there (although in the game it's not that far), and she scowled down at Anthony, who she was holding once again. "Why did you want to walk instead of ride on Lombardia?" she asked, and Anthony just shrugged, slightly smiling.

  
  


"Well, I wanted to prove that I could walk just fine - although I couldn't - and that you didn't have to go all ballistic about taking care of..." just as he was about to finish his sentence, he passed out, shocking Georgia, and she looked to the others with a panicked look.

  
  


"What happened!? Why'd he pass out!?" she asked, looking back at Anthony, who was lying limp in her arms, but luckily was still breathing, and was breathing evenly like he was asleep. He was getting heavier, because people when they're sleeping seem to be heavier than when they're awake, because they're relaxed. She fixed her grip on him, and bit her lip, looking back up at the others.

  
  


Kaitlyn walked up, then motioned for Georgia to head into the town for Anthony's sake. "I think it's because he's either really tired because of the fight, or it might be that... he might have lost a lot of blood... or... even worse... when he fell in the sand it could have gotten infected and he could have passed out from that." she said, and Georgia's eyes widened. She then ran into the town, and looked around, not seeing what she could determine was a hospital.

  
  


"Is there any hospital around here?!" she exclaimed frantically, making everybody in the whole town look towards them. Then Kaitlyn remembered something about this town, and smiled slightly, walking in front of Georgia and Anthony.

  
  


"I'm the daughter of Clive Winslett, who saved this town 19 years ago. Remember? You all took care of him when he had gotten poisoned by that stupid big flying monster, and now, I need you to take care of my friend, Anthony Bernadette, because he is either bleeding to death or has been infected by... uh, dirt." she shouted out, and some of the older people who looked around 40 or 30 or so were talking to each other, then they turned around, smiling at them.

  
  


One of them, that looked slightly younger than the rest, walked up and shook Kaitlyn's hand. "Hello, nice to meet you, Miss Winslett - you are still single, correct?" he asked, quickly covering up for his possible mistake. Kaitlyn nodded her head, half smiling, and the guy that look only about a year or two older than herself smiled, continuing to talk. "Ok, good, I mean, well, not good, but I mean, good that I didn't mess up... uh, anyway, we'll help your friend." he said, looking over to Georgia to see that she was still holding the limp Anthony. He blinked, and almost laughed, but stopped himself, and motioned for them to follow him. "Come with me... heh, heh, heh..." he chuckled, and walked towards a building.


	13. Georgia Loves Anthony, Anthony Tells Abo...

PianZoe: *comes into room with large grin, wearing six braids in hair* Yippee, I'm Georgia now! Yay!

  
  


Serap-89: *rolls eyes* Yeah, all you have to have now is silver hair and emerald eyes and the same outfit she has.

  
  


PianZoe: *points to eyes* Heeeeeeeello, have you ever seen my eyes? They're emerald!

  
  


Serap-89: *examines cousin's eyes and smirks* Well, I wouldn't say EMERALD, more of a dull jade.

  
  


PianZoe: *glares at cousin* YOU DON'T OWN WA3 OR WA2 OR WA1 OR DTD!

  
  


Serap-89: *glares back* WELL, YOU DON'T OWN WA3 OR WA2 OR WA1 OR WA4!

  
  


PianZoe: *smirks* You don't own all of WA4 the fan-fic, and it's only a fan-fic, which is actually quite a great fic, but...

  
  


Serap-89: -_- Pooyfoof. You're right. Destiny owns half of it and edits it... *sticks out tongue at cousin* Know it all annoying booger basket of a cousin... *realizes something* 0_0 WE MUST HAVE SWITCHED ATTITUDES! You're acting like me!

  
  


PianZoe: Oh shut up. *zips cousin's mouth and cousin glares* ^_^ Now we're back to normal.

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the Doctor had taken Anthony to take care of him, the group of seven walked into the waiting room, and all sat down, Jet and Virginia next to each other on a couch, on the opposite side of the room from Georgia, Aleksey, and Kenji who were all sitting on a couch, and Kaitlyn and Meira were sitting at a table, playing some type of card game.

  
  


They sat there for a while in silence, except for the slight conversation between Meira and Kaitlyn, until Georgia looked away from the window, to Jet and Virginia, who were already looking to the twins and Georgia, examining them, because they had only seen them for a year of each one of their lives. "Why did you guys leave and never come back?" Georgia asked, and Jet and Virginia looked to each other, then back to Georgia, Aleksey, and Kenji, who were now all looking at them.

  
  


"Well, you see, Gallows Caradine - one of our old teammates, who we haven't seen since twelve years ago - had accepted a mission for us, and this mission was here, at Ballack Rise. Well, we couldn't take you and risk your life, so we left you with Emilia, not once thinking that we wouldn't return. Well, the mission was a hoax, just to lure us to Ballack Rise, so Janus Cascade's Mother and Sister, Kylie and Janice, could get back at us for killing Janus. They captured our whole team, and then about a year later Kylie died of an illness. So then we tried to escape, but your father and I got trapped as we tried, and we gave Aleksey and Kenji to Clive to get them out of there, and that's when Clive and Gallows escaped. Well, I have been hoping that they escaped." Virginia explained, and Georgia's eyes dropped to the floorboards.

  
  
  
  


"Oh..." she sighed, and looked back up, to see that they were both staring at her and the twins. "So... What exactly did Janice and Kylie do to you and the others while you were there? Why didn't you escape? And... and... oh I can't think, there's so many questions popping into my head. Why didn't you just stay and not accept the mission anyway?" she asked, suddenly feeling slightly miffed at her parents. Virginia sighed, and her head drooped down, with her eyes closed.

  
  


"Well, in order of your questions; They just kept us in a confined area in Den of Miasma, and they made sure that we had no weapons so we couldn't fight the monsters that came our way. The only way we survived that was fighting them with our bare hands. The reason why your father and I didn't escape with the others was because we were already tagging a little ways behind, and then Janice shot at me, and Jet, who had been in front of me, stopped and helped me up, making sure that neither I nor Aleksey were injured. Well, that made us more behind, and Janice and Kylie caught us. So then we called out for Clive to come back and take Aleksey and Kenji away from us and to get them out of there. And the reason that we accepted the mission was because we thought that it would be something we could handle easily after what we had been through, and that we would be back soon." Virginia stated, her voice slightly shaking at parts in her explanation.

  
  


Georgia stood up, and walked over to them, with a sad look on her face. "Why couldn't just Clive and Gallows have taken the mission? Why you two also? Why? You could have stayed! I missed you guys so much! Sure, Emilia was wonderful to me, but not a real mother! Not at all!" she exclaimed, and flopped down on the couch, right next to Virginia, who looked to Georgia with a sympathetic look.

  
  


"We had to take it, because I was the leader of the group. And Georgia, you are sounding very selfish right about now, because the same thing would have happened to Gallows and Clive if it had just been them going, so then Kaitlyn would have lost her father anyway and all of Gallows' family members would have lost him also." Virginia chided her daughter, and it was the first time she had ever chided a single one of her children. Georgia looked down, and closed her eyes. Soon, her shoulders began to shake from slight sobs, and Virginia embraced her daughter. "Oh Georgia, we would have loved for us to have been with you your entire life, but we just couldn't."

  
  


"I... I know, it's just that... I was always pitied because I had no parents, and... and every single one of the people I ever knew had their parents... I felt left out of everything because I had no parents." Georgia cried against her mother as she embraced her back, and soon she felt her father's arms encircle both of them. Then from the side, she felt two sets of arms embrace them, and she knew it was Aleksey and Kenji. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until it got a little TOO mushy for Aleksey and he pulled away, brushing himself off, and looking as if he was grossed out but happy at the same time.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Anthony awoke to the pleasant smell of an apple. He slightly smiled, and slowly began to open his eyes. "Mmm..." he mumbled to the delicious smell, and heard someone crunch into the apple he smelled, and the smell slightly became stronger then lessened again. Once his vision completely focused, he saw that it was Georgia sitting down on the floor next to his bed, eating an apple. He slightly half smiled, staring at the back of her head, examining every little color in her hair. It seemed like since Janice had began to attack Georgia, he had changed and almost couldn't do without seeing her.

  
  


He sighed, breathing against the back of Georgia's head, and making a slight part where he had breathed. She turned her head around to him, and when she saw his eyes open, she smiled. "Good morning, Anthony." she greeted, and Anthony yawned, patting his mouth.

  
  


"Morning, Georgia." he greeted, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed. They stared there for a few moments, until Georgia sighed, taking another bite of her apple.

  
  


As soon as she downed the bite, she asked, "So, Anthony, do you remember what happened the other day... after you were practically killed?" she stared at him, as he just stared up at the ceiling. It seemed as if he was deep in thought. She took another bite of her apple, and watched as Anthony sighed and shook his head.

  
  


"No, all I remember is you sitting there, holding me up, then you picking me up and bringing me out to that Lombardia dragon." he stated, and Georgia slightly smiled, looking down at the apple in her hands. She looked back up to him, to see that he was looking at her. She smiled at him, then motioned to her apple.

  
  


"Do you want an apple?" she asked, and Anthony shook his head, then tried sitting up, but as he did, Georgia pushed him back down, shaking her head. "Ah, ah, ah, Mr. Tough guy, you have to stay in bed for at least another day. The Doctor said so himself." she said, half smiling at Anthony's sneer. He examined himself, to find that he had many, many bandages on his legs and normal arm, and a large bandage on his stomach. Obviously for the place that Janice had hit him with the bayonet. "You got hurt so badly that the Doctor said that you might have to get a bionic leg, but he luckily saved both of your legs, but you might not be able to walk for a day or so." she stated, and Anthony groaned, covering his face with his normal hand.

  
  


"At least it wasn't you," he mumbled under his breath, but Georgia heard it, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, and expected Anthony to push her off, but he just let her do it. When she began to pull away, she felt his arms also wrap around her, and that startled her. She smiled, hugging him again, this time with him hugging back. When she pulled away, she looked at him with a curious look. He just shrugged, looking to the side, as if to avoid her face.

  
  


"Why did you hug me back?" she asked, and Anthony just shrugged, kind of smiling. She tried to see his face, but unsuccessfully, so she patted his cheek, making him look to her, except he was now scowling.

  
  


"I don't know, maybe you're just getting to me." he answered, rolling over to where his whole body was facing her. She just sighed, rolled her eyes, and bent closer to his face, making him slightly back away. "Uh, Georgia..."

  
  


"What?" she asked, pulling her face away from his. Suddenly they heard a shout come from outside the door, and Georgia looked to the door, to see it slightly open, and Virginia poked her head in. Georgia smiled at her mother, then looked to Anthony, and said, "I'll be back in later, all right?" Anthony nodded his head, with a yawn. Georgia stood, dusting her skirt off, and walked out of the room, meeting up with her mother.

  
  


"So, Georgia, you and Anthony are together, correct?" Virginia asked when Georgia reached her, and when Georgia heard the question, her cheeks went aflame. She looked at her mother with wide eyes, and then she smiled and looked down at her hands.

  
  


"I don't think so... because, well, I don't think he likes me the way I like him... I mean, he is always calling me a dumb bimbo... and is always annoyed at me for some strange reason." she said, rubbing her arm. When she looked up, she saw Virginia looking straight ahead and nodding her head, her eyes closed and her mouth curled up in a smile.

  
  


"Yes, but that could just be a cover for his real feelings for you, you know. That's the way it was with your father and me. He was always acting mean and tough, and he called me a bimbo a few times. But whenever I was threatened like when we were fighting different people, like Janus, Janice's brother, and really tough monsters, Jet would always heal or protect me. Oh, and this one time when I wasn't really paying attention to where I was running, Jet pushed me out of the way from being smashed, risking his own life." Virginia sighed, opened her eyes, and looked at her daughter, who had a smile on her face and was nodding her head.

  
  


"Yeah, Meira's mother told me about that." Georgia stated, and Virginia stopped in her tracks, looking at Georgia with an odd look. Georgia smiled, and nodded her head, petting one of her six braids. "Didn't I tell you? Meira's mom is Maya Schroedinger, the one that I heard that you fought and ended up basically on each other's sides." she stated, and Virginia just stared at her daughter in shock, as if she had said something unthinkable.

  
  


"That's amazing. I knew she looked familiar." Virginia stated, shaking her head in amazement. As soon as Virginia came out of her shock, the two continued to walk down the hall towards another room where practically everybody was. As they walked into that room, they saw that Meira was eating on one of Kaitlyn's jelly rolls, Kaitlyn was talking to David (The Doctor, and also the one kid with the black leather jacket with the flames and the brown/red hair from WA3) and was fully enjoying herself, Kenji was outside, Aleksey was sitting across the room from Meira staring at her as if in a trance, and Jet was staring out the window, eating one of Kaitlyn's jelly rolls. Virginia looked directly at Jet, smiled, and walked over to him.

  
  


"Why hello there, whatcha doin', away from everybody else, like you always used to be? Still the Mr. Anti-social that I married 19 years ago. Oh yay, I thought since we'd been away from people so long that you might have changed; I'm glad you didn't." she said when she got to Jet, who looked up to her, slightly startled. Virginia turned around, and flopped down onto Jet's lap, making him drop the jelly roll he was eating onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around him, squeezed him, and looked down at him. "So, what were you doing before I so rudely interrupted?" she asked, with a smile. Jet sighed and looked up at her, wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

  
  


"Just eating a jelly roll that Kaitlyn baked," he looked down at the floor where the half eaten jelly roll laid, and he sighed, "And that is now on the floor." he said, and Virginia looked down at it, then back up at Jet, with a slight chuckle, squeezing him again.

  
  


"I'm sure you love me more than that jelly roll... isn't that correct?" she asked, and felt Jet shrug. She looked down at him, to see a smirk on his face. She narrowed one of her eyes, and gave him a suspicious look.

  
  


"Well I don't know, the jelly roll doesn't knock itself out of my hand so it can sit on my lap, and it does taste pretty good..." he said, and Virginia stuck out her lower lip in a pout. He shook his head, now normally smiling, and pulled Virginia's face closer to his. "But you taste better." somehow, Virginia knew he would say that, and she had already begun to smile. He pulled her forward into a kiss, and as he did so, they heard someone make a gagging noise. Obviously it was Aleksey.

  
  
  
  


Georgia took a seat close to Kaitlyn and David, but they didn't seem to notice. David was talking, and Kaitlyn was leaned in close to him with a dreamy look in her eyes, soaking up every word he said. Once Georgia really noticed how Kaitlyn seemed to be attracted to this man, and vice versa, she decided she would go sit somewhere else. She sat down on a chair by itself, that was near the door, and she could hear Kenji outside talking with some of the other children his age; most of them asking him questions about being an actual Drifter and actually fighting real monsters. Georgia laughed at this, and then sighed, looking to her parents, who were both happily conversing together. She was so happy that they found them, and she wouldn't have found them without Anthony.

  
  


She sighed, once her thoughts hit Anthony, and she leaned backwards, looking up at the ceiling. She still was confused about how much Virginia said that Anthony was like Jet. How could he be like her own father? This was ridiculous, her thoughts kept drifting to Anthony instead of to how to fight Janice and when she would strike again. And if Janice would try that same stunt again, killing one of them, like she had almost killed Anthony. Why had Anthony saved her anyway? Sure, she knew that he had feelings and was considerate on the inside, but she didn't think that he would actually not be too self-conscious to actually risk his own life to save HER. There her thoughts went again, to Anthony. She scowled, and closed her eyes, sneering at her thoughts. She pounded her fists against the chair's armrests, and growled lightly under her breath.

  
  


"Georgia, are you all right? You seem angry." she heard her mother's voice, and she nodded her head, slightly smiling. She opened her eyes, and looked down to see that all the others in the room were staring at her. She smiled in an embarrassed manner, stood up, and walked out of the room quickly. As she did so, she heard someone stand up and follow her. She scowled at this fact, and when she got into another room, she spun around, to see her mother standing there with a worried look. "I was just wondering if you were all right because you had growled so loudly I thought that everyone in Boot Hill could hear you." Virginia said, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her daughter, who sighed and looked down at her feet.

  
  


"I thought I had just growled under my breath. I didn't meant to startle everyone." Georgia said, almost in a monotone, and then Virginia lifted her (Georgia's) head up, making her (Georgia) look directly into her (Virginia's) eyes.

  
  


"No, no, it's not that, don't worry, it didn't startle any one, I was just exaggerating, I was the only one who heard you. They just looked over when I asked if you were all right. Now, why did you growl?" Virginia asked, and Georgia just sighed, looking towards Anthony's room.

  
  


"It's just that... every single one of my thoughts drift to Anthony. I was getting annoyed at it. I'm afraid that the only way I'll stop thinking of him is if I confess that I like him more than a friend or a teammate..." she said, and trailed off, looking down at the floor. Virginia sighed, and nodded her head, hugging Georgia, who was completely silent and unmoving.

  
  


"I think you will have to some time, but I don't know if it will get him out of your head. In fact, if he says that he returns the feelings, he might be on your mind more often. And, when you say that you love him, you don't have to make it so complicated, I'll understand." Virginia laughed, pulling away from her daughter, who was slightly chuckling, but very light chuckles.

  
  


"Yeah... I know... but... but I just am not used to saying to ANYONE that I love them..." she said, and looked back towards Anthony's bedroom door. She turned towards it completely, and sighed, taking a step forward. "Mom, you can go back into the room with the others." she motioned towards the other room, and Virginia nodded her head, smiling.

  
  


When she walked into the room with the others, she smiled wide and made a couple of circles with both of her fists, as if she was still a teenager, not thirty-seven. She then walked over to a chair, and sat down, all eyes on her. When she flopped down on the chair, she sighed, and said, "Well, it seems that Georgia is going actually confess to Anthony that she loves him." when she looked around the room, she saw that Meira and Kaitlyn were excitedly squealing (a/n: the way my cousins (Serap-89 and Destiny) and I do when we think of a new fan-fic idea), Aleksey seemed not to have been fazed (in fact he was yawning), and Jet was smiling.

  
  


Back in Anthony's room, Georgia had just walked in, to see Anthony fast asleep, on his left side, facing the wall. She walked over to one of the beds, and sat down, to wait until he woke up, although that would probably be a while from then. Then suddenly she heard Anthony mutter something, startling her, and she sat up straighter, as if it had made her more alert. She heard him mutter something again, and it sounded like he was either unhappy, angry, or scared. From the sound of the first mutter, she figured he was unhappy rather than the latter two. Then he turned over quickly, a slightly worried look on his face. Georgia bit her lip, and stood up, to walk closer to him, either to comfort him or to wake him up if he got too restless.

  
  


He muttered something a little louder, but it was still inaudible, and he turned over onto his back. He looked angry now, and this was beginning to make Georgia think that Anthony was having a really terrible nightmare, so she shook him, to wake him up. When she did, his eyes opened instantly, and he slightly jerked, then noticed that he was still lying in a bed in the room he had been before. He sighed shakily, and closed his eyes, not noticing Georgia, who was looking at him with a concerned look.

  
  


"Are you all right?" Georgia asked, shocking Anthony so that he jumped up, then cringed from the pain that shot through him, and he then looked to Georgia with wide eyes. She pushed him back down after he had sat up, and she was giving him a strict look. "I told you not to sit up. Even if you get startled." she chided, then half smiled, and Anthony just closed his eyes again, sighing.

  
  


"What are you doing back? I though you were going to let me sleep and go and visit." he said, and Georgia scratched the back of her head, looking to the side. She chuckled, and shook her head, looking back to Anthony who was just lying there with his eyes closed, on his back.

  
  


"I came back in to... to see if you were all right, and I saw that you were having a nightmare. So, what was the nightmare about? If it's not too weird a question..." she asked, and Anthony just turned onto his side as if to ignore her. She frowned, and tried turning him over, but he put up too big of a fight, so she stopped and crossed her arms. "It's all right, you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering, and you didn't have to give me the silent treatment. Goodbye!" she stood up, turned on her heel, and began storming towards the door. Then she heard him mutter something to her, but she didn't hear it, so she turned back around to him. "Hmm? What was that?"

  
  


"Fine, I'll tell you, but since it was more of a flashback, I'll give you the shorter version." he said, much louder this time, and Georgia smiled, then walked over to the side of his bed. She sat down at the edge of the bed, and Anthony began to tell the summery of his dream. "Well, um... Wow this is hard... Easy for you, hard for me... anyway... uh... Well, for one thing, the reason why I have a bionic arm, is because I was born with no arm there. My dream started when I was about one year old or so. I was just crawling around the town of Quartly, which is quite far from here, and a woman with blue hair found me. I had a note with me, and it said why I was abandoned. It was because I had been born with no arm and my supposed 'parents' wanted a child with all limbs, so then that woman raised me for a while, until I was about seven and she couldn't take care of me any more, so she got me a bionic arm so I could defend myself. Then I had to take care of myself for the rest of my life, and that's the whole dream. Well, at the end of the dream I was about to beat this person who I had a picture of who was my real mother to a bloody pulp."

  
  


Georgia's eyes were widened, and she looked completely in shock. "Oh my... that is so sad... I'm so sorry Anthony, I didn't know." she said, placing one of her hands on his normal hand, and slightly patting it. He scowled, and pulled his hand away from her.

  
  


"It's FINE; I'm fine, you don't have to waste your stinking sympathy." he spat, rolling over to face away from her. She growled at him, and rolled him over, then slapped him, shocking him. "What'd you do that for!?" he exclaimed, holding his normal hand against his now swelling cheek. He rubbed it for a minute, noticing the fact that it was swelling. He growled at her, scowling extremely deeply. She still had her angry expression, but now it seemed more relaxed.

  
  


"I did it because you're were being just plain irritating! I was doing the polite thing, but you had to go and not accept it!" she shouted at him, and stood up, dusting herself off. "Well I'm leaving this room since you CAN'T leave it." she spat at him, then turned on her heal, and stormed out of the room, her fists balled and her teeth clenched. She stormed into the room where everybody else was, and over to the chair she had been in before, to flop down into it with her arms crossed.

  
  


The others stared at her for a minute, until Virginia shook out of her slight shock, and bit her lower lip. "What happened? Did you confess?" she asked, and Georgia just scoffed, rolling her eyes.

  
  


"I would have, but instead I slapped him, because of something he said." she growled, crossing her legs, and Virginia gave her daughter a confused look.

  
  


"What did he say?" she asked, and Georgia just closed her eyes, sighing.

  
  


"Well, he told me about his nightmare that he was having when I got in there, but it was more like a flashback of his entire life, and then I showed him sympathy 'cause he had it much worse than I did. he told me not to 'waste my stinking sympathy,' which made me angry, and I slapped him." she explained, and Virginia nodded her head with a sigh. She had an expression that showed that she knew exactly what Georgia was talking about.

  
  


"Well, it sounds like he needed it, by the way you explained it." she said, and just after she did, a loud thumping came on the door. She walked over to the door, and opened it, to see a young red haired boy holding a note in his right hand. He handed it to her, and she checked who it was for. It was for all of them. She thanked the boy, and he ran off, towards some other kids around his age. She ripped it open, read it, and her eyes widened. "That Janice has gone too far now!! Here, I'll read to you what this says:

  
  


"To the Enduros and their teammates,

  
  


Take a good guess who this is. One good guess. If you guessed Janice Cascade, you are correct. How is Bernadette? Still dead? Well of course he is, I killed him and you obviously had no way to revive him. Ha, ha, ha! That's not the point, now is it? The point is, I have taken the younger Enduro twin, and you will have to come and rescue him, but I am not going to make the mistake of telling you where I am this time. This time, you are going to have to guess. You here me? Take another good guess.

  
  


Janice Cascade."


	14. Anthony Likes Georgia, Tag, and A Cliffh...

PianZoe: I am SO SORRY about the delay on this chapter, I was busy, talking with my cousin (Destiny, CiaHottie) about my (and her, of course) future fan-fics. Right now, we're planing about... four after this one. Oh, and I've also become obsessed with the game Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht. I know, I know, it's from 2001, but now at least I'm looking forward to Episode II which is coming out... sometime soon. ^_^ But anyway, you're here for the fic not the ramble, so, here you are, a chapter full of SAP, my FAVORITE type of chapter!

  
  


Serap-89: And mine... since my initials are S-A-P. So I'm a born SAP!

  
  
  
  
  
  


Virginia stood there, silent, and unmoving. She seemed to have been frozen, like a statue, until suddenly she ripped the note in two. The others blinked at her, as her fists shook with anger and she began breathing heavily. "She... kidnaped... Kenji... I am going... to... to..." she breathed, then the papers dropped from her hands and she looked up, her eyes glistening from tears. She glanced around to Jet, with a worried look, and he looked straight into her eyes with an equally upset look. "She's never going to give up! And that means she might actually kill one of us! Oh, I hate her! She kidnaped our whole team, then she tried to kill our daughter, now she kidnaps one of our sons! When will she stop!?" she cried, falling onto her husband, and burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, to comfort her.

  
  


Georgia watched her father trying to comfort her mother, and her eyes narrowed, as she looked down to the letter. She stood up, her fists clenched, and she stormed out of the house, making the others look at her strangely.

  
  


After a few minutes, she came back in, seeming more relaxed. "Tomorrow, if Anthony is able to leave his bed by then, we'll leave and try to find where Janice took Kenji." she stated, looking back out the window, then back in to everybody in the room. "I think I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone." she said, getting responses like, 'Goodnight Georgia,' 'Sleep well, Georgia,' and 'See you tomorrow.' She walked out of the room, waving to everybody, and then she walked down the hall to her and Anthony's room. When she got in there, she saw that Anthony was, once again, asleep, but this time in a more peaceful slumber. She smiled at this fact, then quickly got dressed into her night attire, and climbed into bed.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Georgia had wanted to get a drink during the night, and now she was lost in the house. She wandered around, until she found a room, that was obviously her and Anthony's because it was the only one with a couple windows, and it was lighter in there. She walked in, but soon found that the bed she had first found felt cold to the touch and it was rather unpleasant. She shivered at the thought of trying to sleep in a cold bed, and she looked towards where she saw another bed, obviously Anthony's. She bit her lower lip, and furrowed her eyebrows. 'Should I? I might worsen his injuries, so I mustn't. But... if I sleep in this bed, I might catch cold...' she thought to herself, looking down to her bed, and then back up to Anthony's.

  
  


She sat down on her bed, and then covered herself up, shivering at the cold sheets. 'They'll warm up with your body heat... they will... they... will... they will, Georgia, they will...' she tried convincing herself, but soon realized that trying to convince herself was useless. She sighed and turned over, to face the wall. She was once again debating with herself about whether she should or shouldn't sleep next to Anthony. She found that she was a very good debater when against herself, and decided.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Anthony's eyes slowly opened, and as they did, he saw silver hair in his face. His eyes opened wider, and he looked to his side to see Georgia snuggled up against him, sleeping with a smile on her face. With wide eyes he stared down at her, non-blinking. Why was she there? Why not in her own bed? This was awkward, and would be even more if someone came into the room right then. Just as he thought that, a knock came at the door. He jerked, and looked towards the door with the same expression on his face as when he saw Georgia beside him.

  
  


When he looked back down nervously, he saw Georgia staring up at him, her eyes showing that she had just woken up. He scowled at her, and whispered harshly, "What are you doing here?! Get in your bed! Someone wants to come in!" her eyes widened, and she yawned as she got up and moved over to her bed and climbed in.

  
  
  
  


She then called to the door with a yawn, "Come in." in walked Kaitlyn, slightly smiling, like usual. She looked to Georgia, and said a good morning. Georgia smiled back and nodded her head. "Good morning, Kaitlyn. So, what were you wanting?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Kaitlyn nodded her head, and motioned out the door.

  
  


"We all have been up for at least an hour, waiting for you and Anthonic - uh, I mean, Anthony, heh, heh, heh - to get up. We were beginning to think that Janice came during the night and killed you both or something, so they sent me to check on you and tell you that we're ready. Well, if Anthony is feeling all right this morning at least." she said, and Georgia nodded her head with a yawn. She sat up in bed, and looked to Anthony, who was lying down facing the wall. Obviously pretending to be asleep. She slightly giggled at that, then looked back to Kaitlyn.

  
  


"Ok, tell the others we'll be down in a minute." she said, and Kaitlyn nodded her head then turned and walked out the door. As soon as she closed the door, Anthony shot up, and looked towards Georgia with a death glare. She just chuckled, and looked down to the floor. "I was cold last night." she stated simply, standing up and grabbing her normal garments, then glared at Anthony. "Either leave now or don't look this way until I tell you to, I'm going to get dressed." she barked at him, and he sneered and pulled the covers over his head. She smiled, and said, "Thank you, I'll just be a second." she then quickly got dressed and did her hair. "Ok Anthony, you can get dressed now, I'm leaving."

  
  


When she left the room, Anthony pulled the covers off of his head and watched her walk out of the room. He lay there for a minute staring that direction, until he realized what he was doing. He shook his head and sat up. He hadn't noticed that Georgia had walked back in, but when he stood up, he finally noticed her and his legs gave out on him, because the shock of seeing her back in the room. Luckily, she caught him before he hit the floor, then helped him back up to his feet. She looked at him strangely and he just scowled. "You startled me."

  
  


She smiled innocently, and scratched the back of her head. "Oops, sorry, I just came back because I forgot to get my stuff." she said with a chuckle, and then looked to her bed to see her stuff there. She quickly trotted over to it, snatched it up, then looked back at Anthony with a smile. "Do you think you feel well enough to go out and search for Janice and Kenji? I forgot to ask." she asked, and Anthony raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

  
  


"Doesn't it LOOK like it?" he asked, and Georgia just nodded her head, turning and heading for the door. As soon as she left, Anthony furrowed his eyebrows. "Why did she say 'search for Janice AND Kenji'?" he asked himself aloud, then shook his head and got ready to leave.

  
  


About five minutes after Georgia had gone downstairs, Anthony came down, and was greeted with 'I'm glad to see you're doing well - I guess - Annie,' 'Morning, Anthony, I see you're doing better!' 'Mornin',' and many more. He just ignored them all (of course), and walked straight through that room and out the door. The seven that were in the room just shrugged, then followed him out the door. Well, David stopped in the doorway, and said his goodbyes to the others. Kaitlyn turned around to him, and waved, until Georgia grabbed her friend's arm and turned her around when they reached Lombardia.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


Lombardia flew around, with the group of seven inside of her, Georgia, Virginia, and Jet deciding where to go and giving Lombardia instructions. Kaitlyn was talking with Meira, about how she had fallen for David, and Meira was just chuckling at the older blonde female Drifter. Aleksey was sitting across from Meira and Kaitlyn, for some odd reason staring at Meira again. And Anthony was just sitting, acting like his usual self, not talking and acting as if he wasn't paying attention to anything. But, even though he was acting this way, he still every once and a while glanced up at Georgia. Luckily for him she didn't notice.

  
  


'Quit that, she'll see you. Plus, why would you want to stare at a dumb old bimbo anyway? Because I'm trying to figure out why she was the one who carried me when I was practically dead.... That's why. Yeah right, just keep telling yourself that.' his mind battled with itself, and he scowled deeply. He wanted to convince himself to stop thinking about the silver haired maiden, but for an odd reason, his mind was telling him that he couldn't stop. He scowled a little deeper, and sneered at his thoughts.

  
  


On the other side of the room, Kaitlyn had stopped her long and boring talk long enough to see Anthony's eyes move towards Georgia's direction. When she noticed this, she immediately thought of something, and smirked. Meira noticed the older blonde's smirk, and followed her gaze to also see Anthony staring at Georgia out of the corner of his eye. She chuckled, and looked back to Kaitlyn. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" she asked, and Kaitlyn just shrugged, looking to Meira.

  
  


"I dunno, what do you think I'm thinking?" she asked, and Meira just shrugged, looking back over to Anthony, who was now holding his head in his hands.

  
  


"I'm thinking that you're thinking that you should play matchmaker."

  
  


"Well, you're close, but I'm afraid you didn't get it correct. Guess again."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Just guess!"

  
  


"Ok, ok! Uh... that you should tease Anthony?"

  
  


"I knew you'd guess right, that's why I made you guess."

  
  


"Aren't you afraid he'll punch you or something?"

  
  


Kaitlyn looked to Meira with an eyebrow raised, then laughed, and shook her head. "Oh please, I'm not afraid of him. Well, I used to be, but... uh... wait, you weren't there then... never mind!" she said as she slowly stood up. Meira began to stand also, but Kaitlyn motioned for her to sit back down. "Stay here."

  
  


"Hey, why can't I have fun teasing him too?"

  
  


Kaitlyn smirked, looking directly towards Anthony. "Because, if I find out that he does like her, then you can help me tease him until he tells her." she then walked slowly in Anthony's direction, and each time one of her feet touched the ground she made sure it made a thump loud enough for Anthony to hear. She walked up to the seat beside Anthony, and sat down, making him look up at her with an angry look.

  
  


"What are YOU doing here? If you're just here to be your normal piquing self, then I suggest you leave before I am forced to hit you." he narrowed his eyes at her as her smirk grew more suspicious. "You're up to something, please leave."

  
  


"Oh wow, the tough old Anothogony said please." she said sarcastically, then cleared her throat, but after she did so, she began giggling. "Hee, hee, hee, this is too good... oh! Hee, hee, hee, hee..." Anthony glared at her, and when he did she quickly stopped herself and sighed. "Oh, heh, heh, uhh, anyway. I saw you." she started, and Anthony raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"I didn't know you were blind." Anthony stated, blandly.

  
  


"Huh?" Kaitlyn gave Anthony a confused look, and he sighed.

  
  


"I was saying that because you said you saw me, and I was already right here, so it sounded like you had just seen me for the first time, or something."

  
  


"No, no, no, that's not what I meant!" Kaitlyn spat at him, clenching her fists. "I MEANT, I saw you, as in, when you were staring at Georgia!" she practically shouted, but luckily, no one but the ones who were listening on purpose heard. Anthony's eyes widened a slight bit, then he looked down, as if to hide the blush that was appearing on his face.

  
  


"I... I was never staring at that dumb bimbo. And... and why would I?" he asked, and Kaitlyn practically burst out laughing.

  
  


"Oh, Annie, do you know how BAD you are at lying? I SAW you with my own two eyes! You were STARING at her! As if you were in a trance, or... something! You like her..." she stated, and her mouth once again curled up into a smirk. Anthony instantly looked up at her with the most shocked, scared, embarrassed, angry look she had ever seen on one person's face. And his blush had deepened about three shades.

  
  
  
  


"That is the most idiotic thing I ever heard! How could you say anything like that?! I mean, it's... it's..."

  
  


"True."

  
  


"No it's RIDICULOUS!!" he growled at her, and she just smirked at him. He sat there, glaring at her. She chuckled, shaking her head, and patted his head; so hard his head bounced. "Ow, hey, quit that!"

  
  


"Oh, Annie, you're one of the worst liars I know. And I should know, 'cause I know quite a few liars. So, since I know, go ahead and tell me from your own mouth. I would looooove to hear it." she said, as Anthony swatted her hand away from his head.

  
  


"Well you're obviously a lunatic to think that." he said, and then turned so he couldn't see her. But little did he know that she would be right beside him forever until he told her. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Anthony had forgotten all about Kaitlyn, who was watching him closely, and found his eyes wandering back over to Georgia. He stared that way for a minute, until he heard a loud HA! come from his right. He cringed, finally remembering about Kaitlyn.

  
  


"You can't deny it now, you were staring at her, again! Just admit it, it will be a whole lot easier in the long run." she said, making Anthony look back around at her, one of the deepest scowls that Kaitlyn had ever seen on his face. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that. Hey, I tell you what, I won't tease you. Ok?" she lied, grinning.

  
  


"Well you'll have no evidence of why you're teasing me, because, what you're accusing is about as true as a dog playing an accordion."

  
  


"As I said before, you're not good at lying. Come on Anthony, just say it! It's not like it will end the world or anything."

  
  


Anthony looked as if he would burst any moment. He was growling under his breath, his fists were clenched, and his teeth were grinding. But, suddenly, he did something unexpected. He sighed, and slouched over, letting the rest of himself relax.

  
  


"Ok, Kaitonic, fine. I... I... I don't know."

  
  


This threw Kaitlyn for a loop. She gave him a confused look, and he just sighed. "Huh? What don't you know?"

  
  


"You were asking me to tell you that I... uhh, liked the lead bimbo. Well, I was answering you; truthfully. I don't know. I've never felt this way before, I can tell you that for sure." he told her, and she just half smiled at him.

  
  
  
  


"I already told you what you're feeling for her. You have a crush on Georgia Enduro." she told him, and he just covered his head with his hands. She shook her head at him, and pulled his hands away from his head. "Come on, I'm not teasing you. See? Just telling you th-"

  
  


"I know, I know!! I know what you said, you don't have to say it again... But... how... I mean... I... It doesn't make any sense...!" Anthony stuttered, pulling his hands away from the blonde, and then crossing his arms.

  
  


"You're acting like a five year old." Kaitlyn spat at him, and he just look at her with a blank look. "Anthony - wow, I called you by your real name, I must be serious - it's so obvious, even you know it. And, just to let you in on a little secret..." Kaitlyn glanced towards Georgia with narrowed eyes and a smirk, then looked back to Anthony. "If you tell her that you like her, you might get a very pleasant surprise. M'kay? All right, so, I'm going to go back over to Meira, ok, lover-boy?" she teased, and Anthony looked at her with a fire in his eyes. He stood up, and she began running, with him right on her tail. "Ha, ha, ha, Annie, you'll never catch me, I'm a running champion!! I've outrun MANY monsters!! HAHAHA!" Kaitlyn cried, but then, suddenly, she was hit to the ground hard.

  
  


Anthony had caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "Well, I've outrun everything I've come across, even you, Miz. Champion." he then stood up, holding his arms up in triumph, smirking. Kaitlyn just turn around, and swung her leg into his, knocking him flat onto the ground, on his back. He sat up from the ground, and glared at her. She was smiling at him, acting as innocent as possible. "You little..." he said, balling his normal hand into a fist, and shaking it in front of her face.

  
  


She just smiled at him, then stood up and dusted herself off. "Well, I'm going to go chat with Meira now. See you in a while, Annie." she said, doing a quickly gesture with her hand that was like a mix between a salute and a wave, and then walked over to join Meira in conversation. In other words, to give Meira a tidal wave of topics.

  
  


Anthony just sat on the ground, finally getting a chance to really think about what Kaitlyn had said to him before. If anyone looked real close at his face, they could see a hint of a blush on it. But only a hint. And his eyes were about as big around as a tree trunk. 'How can an adult have a crush? I thought only kids had crushes! But, if adults can, why do I have one on that dumb bimbo? I mean, she's just what I said, a BIMBO. Why would ANYONE, especially me, have a crush on her? Especially in only about a weeks time? That makes absolutely no sense... but... I mean, thinking about it, it does seem logical... why else would I actually act like that? But, I can't like anyone, I'm... me! Insensitive, Anthony Bernadette... but, not EVERYONE is completely emotionless... heh, just look at Janice, she 'loved' her brother... and she seems less capable of loving anyone or anything than me. So, I guess that means... oh crap.' he thought, so lost in thought that he didn't notice Georgia walk up to him, and bend down next to him.

  
  


She lightly tapped him on the shoulder, and at the sudden touch, he let out a small yelp and turned to her sharply, making her fall to the side onto her rear end. "I'm sorry for startling you. I was just checking if you were all right. You looked... I don't know... gone." she apologized, giving him an apologetic look. He just seemed to stare at her, still wide eyed, and still with slight pink tinged cheeks. "Anthony? Are you all right?" she asked, slightly worried by the expression on her friend's face, and by the fact that he hadn't answered with an irritated remark. 

  
  
  
  


Anthony finally shook himself out of the shock, and scowled at her. "Yes, I'm FINE, and it's all right, you didn't startle me THAT bad." he tried covering up, but it obviously didn't work, because Georgia just raised an eyebrow at him. So then he stood up, and walked back over to his previous seat, then turned and sat, his arms crossed. He glared at her, and she slowly walked towards where she had been, watching him as well.

  
  


Suddenly, as the two had the unofficial staring contest, Kaitlyn cried out, "THERE'S JANICE, and... SHE HAS KENJI!!"


	15. I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! AN

I am so sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG!! So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry!! I have begun chapter 15, and in fact it's almost finished, but I have been SO BUSY and got a writer's block on it! The next chapter should be up soon, because I'm going to FORCE myself to write it, then MAYBE I'll get OUT of this stupid writer's block and back to normal. So, expect the next chapter within the next couple of weeks! You probably gave up on this story, right? *sigh* I probably lost all of the readers... *sighs again* Again, I apologize!

  
  
  
  


~PianZoe


	16. Deja Vu, Confession, More Sappiness, and...

Georgia rushed to where Kaitlyn was staring out, and saw Janice and Kenji below. Janice seemed to be staring up at them. "LAND!!" Georgia shouted, and soon, they could all feel Lombardia getting lower to the ground. When Lombardia landed, all of them rushed out of the Dragon and faced Janice. "You are REALLY beginning to annoy me, you know that?!" Georgia shouted, and Janice just slightly smiled and shook her head.

  
  


"Oh you poor, poor thing. Did your brother get kidnaped? At least he wasn't murdered yet, huh?" Janice spat, shoving Kenji backwards onto his butt. He was tied up so he couldn't get back up, either. Georgia growled at her rival, and brought out her ARMs. "Heh, heh, you are so unoriginal. Whereas, I'm very original!" she said, taking her bayonet out from behind her back, and hitting Georgia's right side with the blunt side.

  
  


Georgia stumbled to the left, right into Anthony, who quickly pushed her away, and backed up. His face was aflame. Luckily, Kaitlyn and Meira were the only ones who saw, and they snickered. Georgia didn't notice the fact that Anthony was the one who she bumped into, all she was focused on was how much she hated Janice.

  
  


"How are YOU original!? With THAT dinky move?! I didn't even get scratched! SHEESH, you're a WIMP that is so attached to her vicious - or, I think, from what I've heard - brother, that you've become... just... LOATHSOME!!!" she shouted with all of her might, shocking the others so badly that they just stood there staring at her for a minute.

  
  


"You know something?" Janice asked, with the same poison she had had in her voice the first time they had met. She brought the bayonet back, and then turned to Anthony, smirking. "I bet if I killed Bernadette again, you'd understand how serious I am." she spat, and just as Georgia was about to say something, Anthony interrupted her.

  
  


"THAT'S IT!!! Now, HOW on FILGAIA do you know my last name!? Or... my full name if you know it?! HOW!?? I never told you, I know for a fact, there would have been no stinkin' way I WOULD have told you! But here you are, calling me 'Bernadette,' and such. HOW?!!" he shouted, and Janice's sinister grin turned into a normal smile for a moment, but only a moment.

  
  


"Heh, well, I'm surprised that they," she pointed to Jet and Virginia with her bayonet end, "don't recognize you. I'm sure they will when they see your arm." she said, and Anthony raised an eyebrow. He rolled the sleeve that covered his bionic arm up (he is now wearing something long sleeved, because Georgia forced him to, because she was still worried about him), and when Jet and Virginia saw it, they remembered something and gasped. He looked back at them, then back to Janice, a look of confusion on his face. "Heh, heh, well, Anthony, still confused? Poor boy, never were very smart. Don't you remember? I have known you ever since Mom found you in Quartly, when I was seven and you were one." everyone besides Janice, Anthony, Jet, and Virginia gasped and looked straight at Anthony. Anthony's eyes were just wide, and his mouth agape.

  
  


"Uh... yo-you mean... you... were... Kylie's daughter, and..." he had a very shocked/terrified look on his face. "Oh d*** it." he cursed under his breath, looking down at the ground.

  
  


"Yeah, Anthony, I used to call you my little brother, remember? And you were quite a shy little boy, up until Mom and I left you alone. Then I meet up with you again, and you definitely changed. What happened? Oh, did having to actually have to look after yourself make you a big tough man? Yeah, right. I bet you're still a pantywaist underneath." she tormented, and just as Anthony was about to attack, she charged at him.

  
  


'Oh no... Janice is...' fear flashed in Georgia's eyes, and then she furrowed her eyebrows, and readied herself to run. 'He did this for you... do it for him... rescue him... don't let Janice kill him...' she thought, then ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards Anthony. Anthony noticed that Georgia was also charging at him, and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

  
  


"GEORGIA, STOP!!" he shouted, just before Georgia got in front of him, and just as Janice had done the Rising Nova, doing it on Georgia instead. "NOOOOOOOO!!" he shouted, watching Georgia fly up into the air, then get shot, and fall back to the ground. 'I hate Janice! I HATE HER!!' he thought, as he stared at Georgia's limp body. He twitched, then fell to his knees next to the silver haired female's body. "Geor... gia..." he muttered, trying not to show the tears that were forming in his eyes.

  
  


Janice growled, and stomped her foot, swinging her bayonet around. "I'LL NEVER GET THE RIGHT ONE!!" she shouted, just before she ran off, Kaitlyn, Meira, Kenji (who was now untied), and Aleksey chasing after her.

  
  


Anthony was now scowling, but his eyes were getting misty at the same time. "Why... did you do that... you stupid bimbo? It's not like I'm important or anything... you're more important... why did you do that?" he asked in a whisper, then reached around to his bag. "Please..." he said, searching through the bag. He felt nothing. His eyes widened, and he kept perfectly still. "Nothing... to... heal or revive her with..." he muttered, then looked around to Jet and Virginia, blinking back his tears. "Do... do you two... have anything...?" he asked, trying not to show in his voice that he was scared, and about to break down. Jet and Virginia searched through their bags, but found nothing, and looked up to Anthony with terrified looks.

  
  


Anthony growled, and threw his bag as hard as he could against the ground. "YOU STUPID BIMBO!! Why!? First I saved you so this wouldn't happen, and now, it happened anyway, because you were so STUPID as to SAVE ME!!" he shouted at Georgia's unmoving form, as a couple tears ran down his face. "Oh great, now you've got me crying..." he muttered, rubbing the tears off his face with his sleeve. "Come on Georgia, do for me what I did for you, and wake up. Please?" he asked, lifting Georgia's head up. He tapped her cheek, shaking his head. Suddenly Jet came up, and grabbed Georgia away from Anthony, then began walking towards Lombardia. Anthony sat there, staring off that way. "Why... do I feel like this, I only just met her... a few days ago..." he whispered to himself, then suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Virginia looking down at him.

  
  


"Anthony, calm down. We'll take her to some town where she can be healed. We're just as worried about her as you are." she consoled him, and he hung his head back down. "Well, we'll get her to the town faster if you get up off your butt and get into Lombardia, you know." she said, then began walking towards Lombardia. Anthony then slowly stood up and followed after her.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Soon the others joined them, and they took off. When they got to Lombardia, Virginia checked to see if they had any revive fruit or anything, and Kaitlyn did have a revive fruit. They quickly used it on Georgia, who was now awake, but needed to be healed, and quite soon.

  
  


She was lying in a room at that moment, sleeping peacefully. The others were slightly worried about her, so they had someone stay in the room and make sure she was all right. They would switch who got to watch her every hour or so. It was Anthony's turn.

  
  


He sat on a chair, to the right of the bed, staring straight at Georgia's peaceful face. He was smiling very slightly, with half-lidded eyes. He still was wishing that she hadn't saved him, but at least she was alive and was going to be all right soon. He watched as she rolled around to her other side, so he couldn't see her face. 'Hey, no fair!' he thought, scowling, and shaking his head.

  
  


After a couple minutes of complete silence, Anthony heard Georgia mutter something. He raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Georgia? Are you awake?" Georgia rolled over, facing him, and he saw that she was indeed awake. He scowled deeply at her, and said, "NEVER save me AGAIN." 

  
  


Georgia frowned back, and tried sitting up, unsuccessfully. After trying, she looked back to Anthony, still frowning at him like he was at her. "I can't do that." she stated, and Anthony stood up, his scowl getting much deeper.

  
  


"Why not??"

  
  


"Well, why can't I save you ever again? Hmm?" she smirked, and Anthony's scowl began to disappear, a blush replacing it, but he fought to keep his scowl, unfortunately, though, it wasn't working.

  
  


"Be... because... I... I... was... worried..." he muttered, looking to the side. He looked back to her to see that she had a smile planted on her face. He couldn't help but begin to smile himself, but he fought it, and instead it made him look like he was growling. "You're smiling... why?" he asked, and Georgia just chuckled, then sighed.

  
  


"Oh, just thinking about how you were actually worried about me. You always came across that you hated me." she stated, lacing her hands together and placing them over her stomach, on top of the covers.

  
  


"Why can't you not ever save me again?" he asked, getting back to the original question. Georgia then looked towards him, unlaced her fingers and turned onto her side, facing away from him. He scowled once again, and walked over to the bed, crossing his arms. "Hey, I told you why you can't ever save me again. Now, you tell me why you can't not." he said, half begging. He heard the silver haired female mutter something, and he leaned closer. "What was that?" he heard her mutter it once again, not very much louder, and he leaned much closer, so he was almost directly over her. "I still didn't hear you, please repeat again, and please don't mumble this time." he heard Georgia growl, then she quickly turned over onto her side, coming face to face with Anthony, who was startled by her sudden jerky movement, (and not supporting himself on the bed by his arms) felt himself fall down so he was resting on the bed, his face only an inch away from Georgia's. Her eyes were wide, as were his.

  
  


"I-I said... that... I..." she began, and she could feel her cheeks begin to flush. "I... l... l... lo... love you..." she mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't hear, like before, but this time, he heard full well. His eyes widened a bit more, if that was possible, and his cheeks began to burn a light pink, while Georgia's were a dark crimson. "I know it's too soon for me to love you, I mean we only met about a week ago, but... I can't help it, it just... happened... you probably hate me even worse now, but..." she trailed off, when she noticed that Anthony's face was getting down closer to her's. This was a shock to her, because this was what people do when they are about to kiss someone. And kissing someone is definitely not what you would do if you hated them, in fact, quite the opposite. They were only a centimeter away now, and closing. Anthony was the one getting closer, Georgia was still too much in shock to move. Then, suddenly, Anthony just stopped moving, when they were closer than a centimeter. He looked like he was shocked at something, so Georgia decided to do something. She reached around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

  
  


Outside of the room, Kaitlyn had heard Georgia's voice, and had told everybody that she must be awake. She had also told them that they should go in and see how she was doing. So, they were all about to go into the room. Kaitlyn walked up to it, turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open. What they saw shocked them all. They saw Anthony and Georgia, kissing passionately.

  
  


'I knew it!' Kaitlyn thought, beaming brightly. All of a sudden Aleksey's voice could be heard, "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!"

  
  


As soon as Georgia heard Aleksey's voice, she stopped the kiss by bolting upright. When she caught sight of the others she scowled, and a fire appeared in her eyes. Unfortunately, when she had sat up, it made Anthony roll off of the bed, onto the floor, on his butt.

  
  


Anthony glared at Kaitlyn, and scowled, VERY deeply, "What are you looking at?!" he said. Kaitlyn just stood there, and smiled. Anthony shook his head, and crossed his arms, standing up, and sitting back down in his chair.

  
  


Georgia's frown deepened, and she shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" They complied, quickly, and turned around, all except Aleksey, who looked like he was about to blow chunks. Meira walked back into the room, grabbed Aleksey's shoulders, turned him around, and steered him out of the room. Now, instead of looking just sick, he looked love sick.

  
  


Georgia looked at Anthony, and slightly smiled. He just continued to scowl. "So, Anthony... um... I was wondering if... you felt the same...?" she asked, and his scowl contorted to a look of confusion.

  
  


They sat there for a couple minutes in complete silence, and Georgia was beginning to feel a little impatient. "Do you?" she asked, and Anthony just sighed, looking to the door, but his eyes focused on the floor.

  
  


"I..." he started, and closed his eyes, with another sigh. "I don't know." he said, opening his eyes and looking up at her. Her tiny smile disappeared altogether, and her eyes showed disappointment.

  
  


"Then... why did you kiss me?" she asked, and Anthony bit his lip, leaning his head back. This wasn't exactly the easiest thing he had ever been through, and he figured that it was just a simple thing compared with what was most likely to come.

  
  


"I don't know... I just don't. I... think I might know, but, but... Man, how could you do this..." he mumbled, and Georgia sighed, looking down and closing her eyes.

  
  


"Yes. I think I understand. You can give me a straight answer today if you would like, but you do not have to if you don't want to." she stated, and Anthony nodded his head. After a short pause, he suddenly stood up, and walked out of the room. As soon as he left, Georgia could feel tears well up in her eyes. "Oh Anthony, why? Why couldn't you have given me a simple answer?? I would have settled for a no, if that's what your answer was, but why must you leave me guessing!?" she exclaimed, bringing her knees up, placing her arms on top of them, and burying her face in her arms.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Kaitlyn, who was sitting right next to Georgia's room's door, watched as Anthony left the room, looking utterly confused. He walked right past her, not seeming to notice her, then she heard a faint weeping coming from Georgia's boudoir. She looked to the door, then stood up, and placed the book she had been reading on her chair. She twisted the doorknob, and then pushed the door open, to see Georgia sitting on her bed, her legs up, with her arms on them, and her head buried in them. A sob escaped from Georgia, and Kaitlyn could see her shake from it.

  
  


Kaitlyn stepped in, and immediately asked, "What did he do to you?" as she asked this, she crossed her arms. Georgia looked up at Kaitlyn, finally taking notice of her presence, and sniffed once. She raised her hand and wiped the tears off her already tear-stained face.

  
  


"He... he did no-nothing, Kai-Kaitlyn... And I-I'm f-fine... you don't need to-o worry..." she said, her voice cracking once and a while. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at her, making her slightly chuckle. "Great, now I'm beginning to sound like him..." she muttered, and Kaitlyn sighed, walking forward and sitting down on the bed.

  
  


"Georgia, WHAT happened? I won't tell, if you would prefer I don't, but please, just tell me. Maybe I can help?" she mentioned, and Georgia just sniffled, with a sigh.

  
  


"Well, after I told him I loved him and we kissed, and after you guys left, I asked if he felt the same. At first he didn't reply, then he said that he didn't know then left. So either he hates me even more, or, or, oh, I don't know!" she burst out crying once again, and Kaitlyn hugged her, in a big sister like gesture.

  
  


"He doesn't hate you, Georgia. I know for a fact he doesn't. If it will make you feel better, I saw him staring at you with an almost love-sick look on his face after we left Ballack Rise. And you should have seen his reaction when Janice almost killed you. I thought he was going to kill himself." she stated, and Georgia pulled away from her, a stunned look on her tear-stained face.

  
  


"WHAT!!?" she exclaimed, and Kaitlyn grinned, nodding. Georgia's face lit up, and, although red and puffy, her eyes were the most cheerful Kaitlyn had seen them yet. "Are you telling me... that... he... he feels the same!?" she squealed, and Kaitlyn nodded her head, making Georgia collapse down onto her pillow, such a large grin on her face that if she stayed like that very long, she would be stuck in that position.

  
  


Kaitlyn got up, and began to head towards the door, until she stopped and turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Oh, and if when he tells you you feels the same, can you please not tell him you already know?"

  
  


Georgia raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "Why?"

  
  


"I would like to be alive when we find my father." Kaitlyn stated, and walked out of the room, leaving Georgia to giggle about it.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Jet and Virginia sat in a couple seats close to the front of Lombardia, sitting next to each other, Virginia resting her head on Jet's shoulder. She sighed, and looked up to Jet face. "Jet? Do you think that... the next time Janice strikes, one of us actually will die?" she questioned, and Jet looked down at her, his eyebrows narrowed.

  
  


"Well I certainly hope NOT, but with the fact that she's related to Janus, there's no telling for sure. She's almost killed Anthony and Georgia, and she's kidnaped Kenji, so I really don't know." he stated, and Virginia closed her eyes, nodding her head.

  
  


"Yes, that's exactly why I'm afraid. I mean, she says that's not to the best of her abilities. If practically killing them isn't to the best of her abilities, then what could be? She could kill any of us at any time. And... what if she already has killed Clive and Gallows?" Virginia questioned, and Jet shook his head, closing his eyes.

  
  


"I really don't know." he opened his eyes back up, and looked down at Virginia's face, to see two silent tears making their way down her face. He brought his hand up, and rubbed her tears away, then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Ginny. I'm sure nothing bad has happened to them." Virginia nodded her head, and sighed shakily, hugging Jet arm.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Anthony sat alone in one of the rooms, holding his head. "Man... I need to tell her, but... it's so hard... I know for a face I love her after that kiss, but... what if she finds out about... Aiko and Anastasia... and if I told her I love her she wouldn't believe me..." he muttered, shaking his head, and sighing. Almost immediately after he finished speaking, Kaitlyn burst in, making him look up to her. She looked very irritated by something.

  
  


"Anthony Bernadette! I heard what you said, who are Aiko and Anastasia!?" she shrieked at him, and he shrunk back in fear, his eyes wide. She stormed forward, and that's when he noticed that Georgia was behind Kaitlyn, leaning against the doorframe for support. When Kaitlyn noticed him looking that way, she turned around, and bristled. "GEORGIA!! What are you doing out of bed?? Get back in bed, you can't walk around like you're just fine!!" she exclaimed, and Georgia just shook her head stubbornly.

  
  


"Kaitlyn, I'm not going to get back into bed. I feel fine, and just sitting in bed is boring. Plus, I heard you yelling at Anthony so I decided to see what it was all about." she said, then looked to Anthony, who was still staring at her with a shocked expression. "I heard Kaitlyn yelling about two people named Aiko and Anastasia... who are they and what do they have to do with you?" she asked, her curiosity creeping up on her. Anthony looked down at his lap, and Kaitlyn crossed her arms.

  
  


"We both asked you the same question, Anothoth. Now answer before we have to take drastic measures. And why did you say that if Georgia found out about Aiko and Anastasia and you told her you love her afterwards she wouldn't believe you, hmm?" Kaitlyn asked, and Georgia stiffened, frowning slightly at Anthony who was cornered by the two girls. He couldn't get out of this mess, he had to tell them.

  
  
  
  


"Aiko Eleniak was... um... well, uh... she was more than a friend... much more... and Anastasia... um, she... she is... my daughter..." he muttered, but both Kaitlyn and Georgia heard him. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped, while Georgia stood away from the wall, her eyes wide, her mouth in a snarl, and her fists balled. Anthony was in deep trouble... Georgia was shocked, sure, but even more than that, she was enraged.

  
  


"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!?!!"


	17. Rage, Apologies, Proposal, Giovanna, Jan...

Only two more chapters after this one, la ta te de ta! YAH!! I am excited, if you couldn't tell... Hey, I was thinking... hmm... I had completely forgot about the little girl from chapter 6. But, in this chapter, she is here again, but she looks different, much different. Ok? Good, I cleared that up, so... Hwahahahaha, writing that last chapter was so much fun! *sigh* Especially the last part *grins evilly*. Well, this chapter is Georgia scolding Anthony, Anthony being scared, then Georgia and Anthony kissing again... But that's not all! *eyes widen* Wait... oh crap, I gave away some of the chapter's plot! Stupid, stupid me!!

  
  


Aretha: Wow, you finally agree that you're stupid. And I thought you actually had absolutely NO intelligence...

  
  


*scowls at conscience* You will suffer for making fun of PianZoe. SPEAK WEIRDETH!! *whops Aretha in the back of the head, knocking her down* 

  
  


Aretha: You REALLY begin me to bother, you know that? And this that did me been done you, I seem as a baby!

  
  


*smirks* I don't understand a word you're saying, I'm so happy. Now read the disclaimer to them, Aretha!

  
  


Aretha: *The growl, the growl* the Refusal: PianZoe does not possess any Wild ARMS 3 or does not import what that must do with that. She possesses only the half the land, Anthony, Kenji, Aleksey, Oriole, and Aiko. CiaHotte possesses Georgia and Anastasia and the other half of the land. HAPPY NOW? *grumbles continuous* And do did not forget to send a magazine to CiaHottie, also, to DLRT1990@msn.com, because PianZoe is not the alone the one to write on this fan fic.

  
  


Hee, hee, hee, hee! I couldn't understand a single word you said! And I don't own half of land, how could I? I'm only 14! Plus, I do possess a Wild ARMs 3, I just don't own the company and such! *rolls eyes* And she means 'review,' not magazine... Anyway, last time:

  
  


""Aiko Eleniak was... um... well, uh... she was more than a friend... much more... and Anastasia... um, she... she is... my daughter..." he muttered, but both Kaitlyn and Georgia heard him. Kaitlyn's jaw dropped, while Georgia stood away from the wall, her eyes wide, her mouth in a snarl, and her fists balled. Anthony was in deep trouble... Georgia was shocked, sure, but even more than that, she was enraged.  


"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!?!!""

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Anthony could tell by the way that Georgia had yelled, that saying anything about Aiko and Anastasia was a huge mistake. Georgia growled loudly, brought her hands up, and smashed her right fist into her left palm quickly, making Anthony jump, backing up against the back of the bed. 'She is going to kill me. She is going to kill me. Run... run... RUN!! Do something besides just sit here and shake like a baby, RUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!!' his mind yelled at him, but he just sat there staring at the infuriated Georgia, shaking. 'Pff, I guess Janice was right, I am still a chicken underneath... Afraid of the girl I love... Ha!'

  
  
  
  


"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED!? UHH!! I WAS SO STUPID! AND GUESS WHAT?! YOU WERE RIGHT, I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVE ME!! YOU PROBABLY JUST WANTED ME TO BELIEVE YOU LOVED ME FOR PERVERTED REASONS, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!" she screamed, stomping up to the bed, and leaning closer to him. He backed as close to the wall as possible, gripping the pillow he was sitting on. Georgia could see him shaking his head vigorously, and she just scoffed. "YEAH RIGHT, LIKE I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU DON'T!! TELL ME YOURSELF WHAT YOU PLANNED TO DO BY LYING TO ME, TELLING ME THAT YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT NOW!!" she demanded, slamming her fists down on the bed, a little too close to his legs for his liking, and he jumped.

  
  


He held his hands up in front of him, in defense. "Ok! Ok! Two years ago, I was feeling extra dejected about my past, and went to a bar to drink away my problems. So, I got drunk, and met Aiko. Well, she was intoxicated also. I don't remember much about this, because of the state I was in, but we were kind of attracted to each other, so, we... um... you know... well, the next morning, I didn't really know her, but she was calling me her husband, and that convinced me that we must have gotten married that night. After about two months, we found out she was pregnant, and then seven months after that, she had Anastasia, and I found out we never really got married, and had to leave, because I never really loved her, only thought that because we were 'married,' that I had to stay with her. She lied to me, so I was right!... Right?" he muttered the last part to himself, and as he did so, suddenly Georgia slapped him quite hard across the face. He put his hand to his face, and looked up at her, a confused look on his face.

  
  


"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU LEFT HER RIGHT AFTER SHE HAD THE BABY JUST BECAUSE SHE LIED TO YOU AND YOU DIDN'T LOVE HER?! WHAT IF SHE HAD BEEN TOLD THAT YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED, OR WAS STILL DRUNK WHEN SHE SAID THAT!? THAT'S NO REASON TO LEAVE SOMEONE ALONE WHEN THEY HAVE A BABY, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST STAYED WITH HER A YEAR!!!" Georgia was furious. 'How can he be so STUPID?! Leaving the one that had his baby! She probably needed him! HE'S SO AGGRAVATING!!' she thought, reaching up to the collar of his shirt, and grabbing it. She then began to shake him, possible to knock some sense into his thick scull. (A/n: -_-)

  
  


Anthony bit his lip, but it was the wrong thing to do, when Georgia was shaking him, so he bit into it a little too far, making it bleed. When Georgia stopped shaking him, she looked down, and sighed, to perhaps calm herself. He looked down as well, and said, "I'm sorry... I know that it was wrong. You probably don't love me any more, right? I could understand perfectly if you hated my guts. I know I do. I'll just leave now... Arrivederci..." he got up off the bed, his head still down, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the room. Georgia looked up, and around, to the door, then to Kaitlyn, who looked understanding.

  
  


"You were right, Georgia. He is an idiot, but think about it. He didn't love her, and they weren't married, and she lied, just to get him to stay with her. Who knows, maybe she was just one of those girls I heard about and told you about, the ones who go around using guys for... uh hum. I forgot, the doors open, Kenji and Aleksey might hear us." she explained, and Georgia bit her lip, then stood up, and ran out of the room in the direction Anthony left. Kaitlyn sighed, and walked out, towards Meira, shaking her head. "Those two are some of the most complicated people I know. Wouldn't you agree, Meira?" she asked, and Meira nodded her head, then looked towards Aleksey who was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes. She smiled at him, and waved slightly, making him yelp, jumping, and making the chair topple backwards, bringing him with it. Kaitlyn burst out laughing. "I think he has a crush on you, Meira. Aw, how cute!" she exclaimed, and looked to Meira, who was staring at Aleksey with wide eyes and red tinged cheeks. Kaitlyn gave Meira a look of amusement, then burst out laughing again. Meira noticed this, and her already red cheeks darkened.

  
  


Meanwhile, Georgia rushed to find Anthony. He couldn't leave, they were still in the air, but she couldn't find him. She began to fear the worst when she heard a sigh come from her right. She ran around the corner, to find Anthony sitting next to a door that she had never noticed before now. He had his head down still, and was obviously waiting for Lombardia to land so he could leave. "Anthony?" she walked up to him, and knelt down in front of him. He didn't look up, and didn't acknowledge her in any way. She then reached forward, grabbed him, and pulled him into her arms. "I'm sorry... I don't hate you, I still love you, I could never hate you... and don't hate yourself. I'm sure you had good reason to leave her. She probably was just using you or something... I'm so, so sorry. I was just angry... that happens a lot, I have a bizarre personality, one minute I can be calm, the next bouncing off the walls happy, and the next angry and about ready to kill something. Please don't leave. I believe you." she apologized, and soon felt Anthony's arms go around her, making her slightly smile.

  
  
  
  


"You don't need to be sorry, I needed to be scolded. I scolded myself, but it didn't work that well. And... what exactly do you mean, you believe me? You believe what I told you, or you believe that I... I love you? Because both are true..." he stated, pulling away from her, and looking into her wide emerald green eyes. He leaned closer, and his lips connected with her's, in their second kiss. She then leaned her upper body closer to him, and he pulled on her waist, bringing her onto his lap. They were lucky that they were in a more secret area, or else they would be disturbed once again.

  
  
  
  


* + * = **

  
  
  
  


She watched from the shadows as Janice stormed into the cave she had spent the last week or so in. Janice threw her bayonet to the side, flopped down in front of the circle of rocks she used for fires, and lit a fire in it. This was the perfect time to surprise Janice, but she did nothing. Janice began grumbling about how she couldn't seem to ever kill the correct person that she aimed for, but at least the Enduro girl was dead. The girl in the shadows decided this moment to make her appearance. She walked forward, an innocent look on her face. Janice heard her footsteps, and looked behind her, to see a girl that looked around 19 standing at about 5'5", with long silky deep purple hair, a red scarf, golden eyes, a tight black long sleeved sweater, a black mini skirt, and black boots that came about a centimeter below her knees. "Hello, Janice Cascade." she greeted in a monotone, a vicious smile forming on her lips. Janice blinked, then frowned, and reached for her bayonet, but then remembered that she had thrown it to the side, and cursed under her breath.

  
  


"Who are you? What do you want? Wait a minute... your voice sounds familiar. Do I know you?" Janice asked, staring at the girl as she slowly made her way forward. Janice narrowed her eyes, as the girl stopped, and narrowed her eyes, then widened then back to normal.

  
  


"Who am I? What do I want? I sound familiar? Do you know me? You might know me, I have visited you before. I want you to help me, and I will help you. And I am Giovanna. Just Giovanna. You are Janice Cascade, younger sister of Janus Cascade who was supposedly killed by Jet Enduro, Virginia Enduro (previously Virginia Maxwell), Clive Winslett, and Gallows Caradine. Daughter of Kylie and Emery Cascade. Am I correct?" Giovanna asked, and Janice frowned, nodding her head. Giovanna's smile turned to a triumphant smirk, as she reached down with one hand, grabbed the front of Janice's jacket, pulled her up to her feet, held her other hand out to the bayonet, and it came flying into her hand. Janice's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, as she pointed at the bayonet, stuttering. "Yes, yes, your bayonet can fly, whatever, just take it, and get whatever else you'll need and come with me. Now." Giovanna shoved the bayonet into Janice's hands, and walked back into the shadows.

  
  


"What ARE you?!" Janice exclaimed, and heard nothing but a childish giggle (A/n: Hint, hint) come from the shadows. She grabbed her stuff, and followed Giovanna into the shadows, confused. "Where are we going? I can't see anything. Are you sure you aren't just leading me into a trap? Because if you are -"

  
  


"Speaking of traps, shut your's or I will be forced to do it for you. To answer your ever present questions, what I am is of no concern to you. Where we are going is to where I have been staying for the past week or so while you stayed in that cave. And if I lead you into a trap, I would lose my minion, so what good what that do me?" Giovanna answered, and Janice snapped, shooting her bayonet into the darkness in front of her.

  
  


"I am NO ONE'S minion!! If that's all you want me for, forget it, find yourself another servant!" she spat, and heard Giovanna's footsteps slow to a stop. She smirked in triumph, thinking she had shot Giovanna, but then she realized something. If she had really shot and at least hit Giovanna, she would have heard a reaction, but she heard absolutely nothing but silence. Suddenly, about three yards in front of her, a pair of enraged golden eyes appeared out of no where. Janice's eyes widened, and she heard her bayonet clatter to the ground. The golden eyes unexpectedly began to come towards her, at an amazing speed. In no time flat, the eyes were only a foot from Janice's face, and the air around them began to change, it felt as if they were in a cave of ice. Janice felt as if she were to be frozen alive, and found a thousand years later. 

  
  


"Now listen here." Janice heard a voice quite similar to Giovanna's (A/n: No duh, it is Giovanna) hiss directly in front of her face, making her tense in fear. "I am not going to tolerate you attempting to shoot me - although I know you will never hit me, I will not permit my inferior assistant to even try it. We are on the same side, there is no need to shoot one another." the voice was ten times more poisonous than Janice's, and she didn't like that one single bit.

  
  


"O-o-ok..." Janice muttered, her voice only a mere whisper, and her eyes wider than her fists. The eyes seemed to dim a bit, and turned away from her, the air around Janice moderately warming up. Janice let her body relax a bit, and she sigh in relief. As soon as she did, though, an unexpected fire flickered to life, and she jumped about three inches off the ground. She examined the cave, noticing that the fire was in the middle of the room, and that Giovanna was on the right, floating in mid air, her eyes closed, her left arm stretched out with her left hand up with her palm facing the opposite wall, her right arm stretched out similarly with her right hand's palm up against the back of her left hand, and her legs curled up underneath her. Janice examined the rest of the cavern - above the fire a colorful dust zigged and zagged, almost in a dance; on the walls were shelves holding different spices, herbs, powders, liquids; on the ground were different colored rugs, all made of beautiful material of which Janice had never seen; and there were different colored roses scattered in different places, some even two-toned. Janice was completely astounded. "What ARE...? And... and what is all - whoa..." Janice found that she couldn't even finish a single sentence. Giovanna just giggled, and her eyes snapped open, looking towards Janice, her mouth curving upwards in a small smirk.

  
  


"Never seen Dream Demon possessions, correct? Just as I thought."

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Georgia peaked around the corner of the wall, and then glanced back, motioning that the coast was clear. She then quickly snuck around the corner, towards her bedroom, Anthony close behind her. She immediately spotted Kaitlyn coming their way, and pushed Anthony behind a chair, ducking down after him. She placed a finger over her lips, and peaked out from behind the chair. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Where did she go?" she whispered to herself, slightly miffed at hiding for nothing after all. But, suddenly, she heard someone clearing their throat, and she glanced to the right. There stood Kaitlyn, her arms crossed, smirking down at them. Georgia coughed, smiled embarrassedly, and looked back at Anthony. His face was a deep shade of vermilion, and he was just staring down at the floor. Georgia looked back up at Kaitlyn, then slowly stood and brushed her skirt off. 

  
  


"Hmm, what do we have here? Georgia and Anthony... sneaking back to Georgia's room... I wonder why... hehehehe..." Kaitlyn giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand. Georgia frowned at her and placed her hands on her hips. (A/n: Oh great, I made Kaitlyn act like a pervert now! First she's an air-head, then she's a know-it-all that loves to tease people, and NOW she's perverted... *shakes head* Mix all those together and you got... WHAT!!! Gallows?! O.o OH NO, Kaitlyn is a female version of Gallows?! But... she's Clive's daughter!! Never mind me, I'm just having a random freak-out moment.)

  
  


"I just so happen to know what you're thinking - you have a perverted mind, Kaitlyn. That is not why we are heading back to my room; we wanted to talk in private." she stated, then grabbed Anthony's real arm, and pulled him up to his feet. "Isn't that right Anthony?" she didn't wait for an answer, and began dragging him towards her room.

  
  


"Suuuuuuure, you two just go 'talk privately.' I'll ask you about it later." Kaitlyn whispered the second part under her breath, and snickered as she saw Georgia and Anthony both turn crimson. She waved at them as they disappeared into Georgia's room, and as soon as she was sure they were at least four feet away from the door, she snuck over and pressed her ear up against the door.

  
  


The first thing Georgia did when they got into the room was let go of Anthony's arm. She then sat down on the bed, and smiled up at Anthony. "So, what was it you were wanting to say in private?" she asked, and she noticed Anthony nervously glance back at the door, then glare at it. She looked over, and seemed to realize what he was thinking - Kaitlyn was probably listening in to their conversation. 'Oh well,' Georgia thought, shrugging and looking back at Anthony, 'At least she won't think we're lying to her when she asks if we really were talking.' "It's alright Anthony, if she wants to listen in on our conversation, let her do it, so she'll know we weren't lying." she said out loud - loud enough for Kaitlyn to hear. Anthony sat down on a chair, looking straight at Georgia, and her doing likewise, her mouth curled upwards in a gentle smile. "So, what were you wanting to talk about?"

  
  


"Um... well, uh... I knew this would come in handy..." Anthony murmured under his breath, and reached into one of his pants pockets. Georgia's eyes widened, when she saw him bring out a little box - it couldn't be. She clenched her fists, and felt her heart jump into her throat, butterflies taking it's place. Anthony looked up at her, and she could tell he was nervous as well. Anthony gulped, and Georgia did likewise. It was too soon! They just admitted they loved each other, and he was already proposing? It was... unusual. Anthony scooted off the chair, and onto his knees. 'Was that right? Is it both knees - oh damn, this is really hard. How on Filgaia can people do this?! Course it's probably harder since we just admitted our feeling for each other... but still!' he thought, and straightened his back. He then adjusted his face so that he didn't look so squirmy, and sighed, opening up the box. He pulled out it's contents, grabbed Georgia's fist - which, when he did, she straightened her hand out so it was no longer a fist - and slid the ring he held onto her ring finger. "Uh, um... Will you please marry me? That didn't sound as romantic as I wanted it to, dammit." he cursed, snapping his fingers. After he had uttered the words 'marry me,' Georgia had felt herself get lightheaded, like she was going to faint. But before she could faint, or say yes, the two heard an excited shriek come from the other side of the door.

  
  


Kaitlyn jumped away from the door, squealing gleefully, clapping her hands. "I LOVE WEDDINGS, OH, OH, OH, ANTHONY AND GEORGIA, EEEEEEEE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!" she glanced behind her, to see many surprised faces. She grinned, and exclaimed, "Anthony just proposed to Georgia!!!!" (A/n: Now she's the air-head again. Hmm.)

  
  


Inside the room, Anthony was fuming, and Georgia was still a little lightheaded. Anthony looked from the door up to Georgia's face, and his rage diminished. He gripped her hand more firmly, and looked directly into her eyes. She felt her wooziness leave her, and she grinned joyfully. "YES!! Yes, Anthony, of course!! Of course I will!" she answered, taking her hand out of his and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He did likewise, and then they heard some loud murmurings from the other room. They broke away from their embrace, and ran out of the room, to see the others staring at Kaitlyn, who was staring out one of the windows. Georgia glanced at Anthony, then ran up to Kaitlyn, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Kaitlyn? Is something wrong?" she asked, and Kaitlyn just pressed her face up against the window.

  
  


"Does... doesn't that look... like... a type of sign?" she questioned, and Georgia glanced out of the window. She gasped when she saw a formation in the sand below them - it looked like the word 'Help,' and not too far away from it was what seemed to be a campsite. She shouted out for Lombardia to land almost immediately, and Kaitlyn backed slowly away from the window, blinking slowly. "I... wonder if... it might be... maybe..." she muttered slowly under her breath, her excitement building up. She felt the ends of her lips curling upwards, as she rubbed her left hand over her right hand knuckles. "I hope... I hope... I never saw it... before... maybe..." she turned around, to see that the only ones there were Meira, Aleksey, and Kenji, and in their hands they held their stuff. When she saw this, a part of her mind snapped back into place, and she ran to her room to gather her stuff.

  
  


As Lombardia landed, she shook so much that it knocked some of the people inside of her down. The eight people exited her, walking directly into the campsite which they had landed in. 

  
  


Kaitlyn glanced around, and nervously walked a couple steps forward. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called, and as she did, she heard a shuffling noise and a voice. "Who is there?" she inquired, taking a few more steps. Suddenly, a short little red-haired, blue-green eyed boy peeked his head out from under a blanket, startling her. "Wow, hey! Who are you?" Kaitlyn asked, squatting down in front of the toddler. He blinked up at her and giggled.

  
  


"Razi Caradine!" he exclaimed, and Kaitlyn fell back onto her posterior, her face twisting in confusion. Razi stumbled out from under the blanket, and ran to the right, shouting "Mommy, Daddy, Uncle, there are people here that fly in a big blue and grey bird!!" Kaitlyn turned back towards the others, and mouthed the words 'did he say his last name is Caradine?'

  
  


Suddenly, three people came back with Razi, and Kaitlyn's heart beat fast. Two looked familiar. One in particular, though. Greying green hair, blue eyes behind cracked glasses... she stood, and watched as the greying green haired man's eyes widened upon seeing her. "Kaitlyn?" he asked, fixing his glasses, as if what he was seeing couldn't possibly be true.

  
  


Kaitlyn felt tears spring to her eyes, and her mouth curled up into an extremely gleeful smile. "Yes, it's me, Daddy!" she began running in Clive's direction, and embraced him, more happy than she had been in what seemed like forever. He welcomed her embrace, and returned it. "I have missed you so much, Dad! I wish that stupid Kylie Cascade and her daughter Janice had never ever kidnaped you, or, whatever they did to you!"

  
  


"I wish they hadn't, too, Kaitlyn, but it cannot be changed. I missed you and your mother so much! How is she? Please tell me she is alright." he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. Kaitlyn nodded, and as Clive was about to continue, they heard a noise that sounded like a voice. The voice was pushed to the back of their minds as they heard Razi call out.

  
  


"Who are you guys?" he asked the eight of whom he didn't know; as in, Virginia, Jet, Georgia, Anthony, Aleksey, Kenji, Kaitlyn, and Meira. They all looked at him, in confusion, then to the two adults beside him. "Mommy, Daddy, who ARE they?!" Razi exclaimed, tugging on the red haired woman beside him's extremely short shorts.

  
  


The woman bent over and picked him up, then looked around, smiling. "Well, ah know four of these people. Those two over there," she pointed towards Virginia and Jet, "were Uncle Clive and Daddy's teammates, Virginia and Jet, that," she pointed to Anthony, "is a guy ah met a few months ago, Anthony, and that," she pointed to Meira, "is... wait a minute, you met her before, remember? She's Meira, the girl you played with a few weeks ago!" the woman said, and Razi grinned from ear to ear.

  
  


"Aunt MEIRA!!" he jumped down from his mother's arms, and zipped over to Meira, knocking her to the ground. Aleksey glared at Razi - an extremely hard glared. If looks could kill, Aleksey would be arrested for murder. "YAYAYAY!!" Razi shouted, pulling on Meira's arms. "PLAY WITH ME, AUNTIE MEIRA!!!"

  
  


Virginia looked closer at the woman, then blinked, and asked, "Becky? From Claiborne? Is that you?"

  
  


Becky grinned, and nodded her head in agreement. "Yep, it's me!"

  
  


"But, why are you all the way out here?"

  
  


"Remember, Ah told you, Ah was going to become a Drifter? Well, Ah did, and then Ah found Gallows and Clive about three years ago, all alone out here. Ah joined up with them, and then after a while Gallows proposed to me, then a year later Ah had Razi."

  
  


"Well, congratulations!" Virginia exclaimed, grinning as well. 

  
  


Suddenly, they heard the voice again, and Georgia looked towards the desert and saw a woman about 150 yards away, who seemed to be talking to herself. Georgia squinted, and suddenly recognized the woman. Her eyes narrowed, and a small growl escaped her lips. "Janice." she hissed. The others looked that way to see her also, and began to take out their ARMs. And Georgia called out, "Janice!" Janice's attention snapped to them. They began to run towards her, and she did likewise towards them.

  
  


She shot a few rounds at Anthony, as a bullet zipped by her ear, coming from one of Virginia's pistols. Anthony's arm began to form into a large shotgun, getting glances full of awe from the other team members. He shot a full round towards Janice, and the bullets dug into her skin. Jet grabbed the Airget-lamh B/V2 away from Kenji, handing him a style of ARM that none of them had seen before, then aimed it at Janice, hitting her chest, causing her to fall back onto her posterior. Georgia walked up and aimed her pistols at Janice's head.

  
  


"I guess the tables turned, huh, bitch?" Georgia snarled, shocking everyone - not including herself. "Should I kill you right now, or should we just put you in jail? I really feel in the mood to take your life at the moment, but I'll be generous." she spat, making Janice shrink back in fear. By now, Kaitlyn had fainted in shock that Georgia could be so... vicious. Virginia looked to Jet with a look that said, 'So, she DID get some of your attitude,' and he scowled.

  
  


All of a sudden, a diabolical laugh sounded above them, and they suddenly all felt as if they were being ripped apart from the inside out. Many of them screamed out in pain, and some just grimaced (Jet, Clive, and Anthony).

  
  


They all were then surrounded by black and white walls that showed their reflections. Virginia, Jet, Clive, and Gallows all recognized this, but they were too much in pain to really think about it.

  
  


Soon, they found themselves in a cave. The pain disappeared, and the examined the area. Janice recognized this place to be Giovanna's temporary 'home'. She gulped in horror, and began to slowly slink off towards the exit. But, before she could leave, she was caught by the wrist, and pulled back next to Georgia, who was giving her the most deadliest look she had ever seen - even worse than her own.

  
  


In the middle of the room, a ball of the black and white stuff from before appeared, then disappeared, and in it's place stood Giovanna. Virginia, Jet, Clive, and Gallows all seemed taken aback by what had just taken place. "B... Beatrice?" Virginia asked in a stuttered whisper. (A/n: Cue music that plays when Beatrice is there, except, edited and a bit more evil sounding)

  
  


Giovanna giggled, and floated upwards a bit, so her feet were about a foot and a half off the ground. She held out her hand, and in it materialized a candy that swirled upwards like a white stick, with brown spots all down each side, and chocolate in the middle. She smiled cynically, holding it out towards the group. "Pirouette?" she asked, and more of the pirouettes appeared in her hand, except they all were different colors - most were white and chocolate brown. Everyone declined, and Giovanna just shrugged, taking one and placing one of it's ends in her mouth. "I love these human candies, they are so... so much better than our candies, back at home." she nibbled it, and that end crumbled into her mouth. "Well, I better get down to business. First of all, no, I am not my mother, Beatrice." all in the room gasped in shock - well, except Janice. "And second of all, I should tell you, I was that child that you," she pointed towards Georgia, then Anthony, then Kaitlyn, "three thought had gotten eaten by that green Felinalk. Before you ask me all these pointless questions, I will tell you why I looked like a child then - it was because, I needed to look like an innocent child who had lost her family, so I had one of the elder Dream Demon make me into a child, temporarily. Third of all, my name is Giovanna."

  
  


"Giovanna, I no longer have anything to do with this, so I am just going to leave now. Fine 'ith you? Thanks!" Janice declared, then turned on her heel, and begin quickly stalking towards the exit. A blast of dark energy blasted at Janice and engulfed her, making her scream out in agony. Giovanna shouted angry words in an unknown language, tightening the darkness around her. Janice's blood began to flow as the dark blades cut through her skin, muscles, everything. The dark blades disappeared as Giovanna stopped her shouting, and Janice's dead body fell to the ground, in a mass of blood and other innards... it was a horrifying sight. Kaitlyn and Meira couldn't hold their lunch in at the sight, Georgia almost lost her's, Aleksey nearly fainted, Kenji hid his face, Anthony, Clive, and Jet just looked at it, Virginia and Becky fainted, and Gallows nearly gagged. 

  
  


"Yes, Janice, you are quite right. You no longer have anything to do with this." Giovanna spoke in a tone of voice that sounded like a mix between amusement and malevolence. The nine turned back towards her, to see her facing towards the right. They turned in that direction, to see David materialize there - Kaitlyn screamed, and ran to him, embracing him, enraged at Giovanna for getting him involved. "Now that we are all here, I must tell you all, I am continuing what my Mother started. When you four Drifters thought my mother was dead, you were incorrect. Remember, she told you something along the lines that you wouldn't win? Well, that is because, she knew that she had been defeated, and she knew she would be after you guys fought her Filgaia, and won. She knew even before that, that is why in her spare time, she trained me. Told me what to do, how to do it, who to do it for - if she was defeated, take her place. She told me even to not be angry if she was defeated, because then, I could do it for her. She died after she told me everything that had happened, and I then began to work in her place. But, enough with the explanations, I need to get you out of my way. Prepare for your worst nightmare."

  
  


As she said this, darkness engulfed them all, then all was lit up again, by moonlight. The ten humans were now standing in a circle, Giovanna in the very middle. She looked extremely different. Her hair was now a honey-mustered yellow color, came only down an inch past her shoulders, some hung in her face, and it seemed to float as if their was no gravity. Her right eye glowed vermillion, and there was absolutely no pupil - only the iris and the white around it. Her left eye, was totally and completely red, no white even. Her skin was now emerald, with silvery color spots down her arms. She wore a beautiful silver dress that looked like a ball gown a princess would wear, with black roses around her waist, neckline, and the bottom edge of the skirt, it had navy blue chiffon for sleeves, and around her neck she wore a beautiful rose pendant, that changed colors, from white, to black, to blue, and finally to silver. On her legs she wore black hosiery, with sapphire colored sandals. And, she had, attached to her back, an odd thing similar to her mother's that came out in front of her as well.

  
  


They all drew their ARMs, or, whatever they had to defend themselves, and Giovanna outstretched her arms straight out from her sides. "Let the battle begin." Giovanna's voice echoed through the whole arena (couldn't call it a cave any more...), but not once did her mouth move. The sound of backwards sounding music played, and the whole arena shook, and as soon as it stopped, Meira, Aleksey, Kenji, David, and Becky all fell down to the floor, asleep. And with that, it began.


	18. Battle, Reunitings, Even More Sappiness,...

CiaHottie: Okay, people. This chapter is going to be written half and half. I'll write the first half, PianZoe the second, so if the first half sucks, don't blame PianZoe. Usually I just come up with ideas, and she writes it all down, and I know she writes better than I do. Well, we best be getting started! 

  
  


Kaitlyn rummaged around in her pack, beginning to force the sleeping team members' mouths open, stuffing breath mints inside. They began opening their eyes and standing up as Anthony stepped forward a few paces, shooting several rounds off at Giovanna from his shotgun/arm.

  
  


Giovanna glared at him, grinning. "Pitiful, absolutely pitiful, Anthony." Georgia scowled at her, aiming both pistols at her and firing several bullets. This time Giovanna was not happy. She knew, now, that Georgia was not scared of her. She didn't like that. Georgia noticed her displeasure, and smirked. 

  
  


In unison Kaitlyn and her father aimed their rifles at Giovanna, shooting, and hitting their target. Giovanna let out a low growl, then sent a blast of black energy towards Georgia, just the she had done to Janice. Georgia didn't notice this, until she was suddenly knocked over. She looked up to see that Anthony had tackled her, keeping the energy ball from hitting either of them.

  
  


Giovanna was fuming now. It looked as though she would throw an adult size tantrum. She glared at Anthony, a red beam of light blasting at him from her eyes, hitting his arm. He did not feel it at first, but then his arm began to bleed furiously as a giant slit appeared out of nowhere. 

.

Georgia yelled out in rage, emptying her pistols at Giovanna. Kenji threw her some more ammunition, and she refilled her pistols lightning quick. Anthony's arm turned into a large cannon at this point, and Georgia winked at him, getting a light blush in return. He fired at Giovanna, a large, flaming cannon ball hitting her in the chest, knocking her over. 

  
  


She screamed, and sent a bolt of lightning out of her hand at him, hitting Georgia instead. Anthony glared, shooting another canon ball at her, just as Jet fired the Airget-lahm B/V2 at her.

  
  


Virginia fired her pistols at her, Jet fired once more, Anthony fired another canon ball, Georgia healed herself, and Kaitlyn and Clive both fired once more. This large attack did much damage to her, but not near enough. She put Georgia to sleep with a large blast of red energy. 

  
  


~ The form of a body lay on the ground in front of Georgia. All was dark, but she could tell that they were no longer alive. She could smell the stench of death, and blood. A small light then began to fill the room, if that's what it was. She looked down at the being's face, and saw that it was…her eyes widened in horror at the bloody mess.~ 

  
  


"ANTHONY!!" Georgia screamed out, just after Kaitlyn had forced a breath mint into her mouth. Giovanna chuckled, grinning. Georgia was in hysterics, crying her eyes out. She had seen Anthony's dead body, mutilated, like some beast had torn him apart. A beast like Giovanna. 

  
  


She stopped crying, glaring up at her foe. She growled, standing up and walking towards Giovanna. She suddenly began to summon the power of Zephyr's medium, a scowl plastered on her lovely face. Giovanna glared, "I wouldn't scowl like that, my dear. You might spoil your good looks. Of course, I'm going to do that for you anyway!" Georgia growled, and then the form of Zephyr appeared. It rose high in the air, till it was out of sight, then came shooting down, taking out it's heart and throwing it on the ground.

  
  


Giovanna grabbed her stomach, falling backwards. She sat there for a moment, then sent another wave of red energy at Georgia, grinning. Georgia was ready for it this time, and casts 'Shield' on herself. The energy bounced off of her, and was sent strait back at Giovanna. She was not ready, and was hit strait on, falling asleep instantly.

  
  


"Perfect.." Georgia muttered, walking up to her and aiming her pistol at Giovanna's head. She was about to pull the trigger when Giovanna's eyes fluttered open, and she grabbed Georgia's hand. Georgia glared, pulling the trigger. The bullet did not hit her in the head, but did her arm, causing her to let go of Georgia.

  
  


"Please, I cannot be overtaken by my own powers!" Giovanna exclaimed, grinning, while also glaring. Georgia ran backwards to where everyone else was. She whispered something to Anthony, who whispered it to Kaitlyn, and they went along down the whole line. They all pointed their weapons at Giovanna at once, and all of them fired, almost at the same exact moment. Every shot hit her, and she was blown of her feet, smashing into a large boulder. 

  
  


She screamed out in pain, but then blasted a ball of energy towards Virginia, who got hit in the head by it. She fell to the floor, rolling and screaming in pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart! Suddenly it stopped, and she was helped up by her husband. "That's only a small taste of what I can do, Enduro!" Giovanna growled, pointing her words towards Georgia. 

  
  


She grinned, holding her palms towards Georgia. A large blast of the same energy she had sent at Virginia was sent flying directly towards Georgia, hitting her in the chest, knocking her onto her back. Anthony rushed over to her side, and dropped to his knees. She was screaming in pain, and beginning to sweat blood from the pain. Her eyes were closed, as if she were asleep. 

  
  


Anthony looked up from Georgia towards Giovanna, growling. He stood up, walking towards her, then running. He reached her, then grabbed her by the neck, "Leave her alone, Giovanna!!" Giovanna smirked, coughing a little from loss of air. "I see you've fallen in love, Anthony! Good for you, but not for long! That's another thing to use against our pretty little Georgia!"

  
  


Anthony growled, and put his shotgun to her head. "Leave…her…alone!!!" her shot once, but Giovanna had gotten free of his grip right before that, escaping the bullet. Anthony motioned for everyone to attack, and they did so, several bullets hitting Giovanna, making her stagger. She screamed something to Anthony, but he didn't hear it. He knew what she was talking about, though. He could hear it…Georgia was calling out his name, screaming it.

  
  


He rushed over to her, wiping blood from her forehead. He took her head and put it on his lap. "Georgia, honey, wake up! Wake up! Come on, fight it! GEORGIA! WAKE UP!" he screamed, crying now from the pain he could see on her face. He leaned over her, kissing her lightly on the lips. She was no longer screaming, or moving, but asleep still. Pain was still etched into her beautiful features, but he could tell she had heard him. She was fighting.

  
  


Anthony slightly smiled, motioning for Kaitlyn to come over to him. She did so, without a fuss, and crouched low beside him. "Take care of her, I'm going back to fight." He told her, handing Georgia to her, and standing up. He walked forwards a ways, then shot at Giovanna several times, hitting her over and over, making her angrier and angrier.

  
  


Giovanna growled, spitting at Anthony's feet. 

  
  


She glared at Anthony, then at Kenji who was staring at Georgia, unaware. She sent a blast of red energy at him from her eyes, causing him to fall asleep.

  
  


~Whom do you love, Kenji Enduro? The voice asked him. "Oriole…I love Oriole.." he answers. The voice giggles evilly. "Oriole Rhymeless…yes, I thought so…"~

  
  


" NO!!! ORIOLE! It's a TRAP!!" Kenji screamed out in his sleep. He was rolling, twisting and turning, screaming things to 'Oriole' saying things about a 'trap' and 'it's her!'

  
  


Anthony paid no attention to this, as he ran up behind the now occupied Giovanna. He shot her in the side, getting her attention. That was what he wanted, now he would get her. His arm was back to normal now, so he shot his 'Wire Fist' at her, hitting her directly in the face. "Ha!" he yelled, running backwards while shooting at her, for she now was unprepared from the attack he had just performed.

  
  


Giovanna screamed in rage, wiping blood from her face, and running towards Anthony, completely forgetting about everyone else. Kaitlyn saw her coming, and Anthony did not, for his back was now turned to her. Kaitlyn raised her ARM, shooting at Giovanna, getting Anthony's attention. He smiled in thanks towards her, and turned so he could run and shoot at the same time. Virginia had now gathered herself, and was sending a spray of bullets towards the enemy. 

  
  


Georgia's screaming suddenly started again as Giovanna tortured her mind, much harsher than before. She could hear Anthony's words echoing through her head. 'Fight! I have to fight it! Come on, Georgia! Are you just a sissy like so many others!? No! I have to fight! Ahhh!'

  
  


(CiaHottie: Okay! From here on it's PianZoe writing!)

  
  


'Come on, Georgia, if you don't snap out of this, then you will never get to see your parents, brothers, friends, or Anthony ever again, and this whole thing would have been for nothing!! Snap out of it!' she screamed in her head, forcing herself to quit screaming in reality. Anthony glanced towards her, biting his lip, hoping... wishing that she was coming out of it.

  
  


"Hahahahahaha, you think you have a chance - I admire your will, but, I'm afraid it has no effect in this! So, why don't you just give up right now, and let me finish what my Mother started?" Giovanna floated a foot off of the ground, and then disappeared. Everyone, except for Kenji and Georgia, glanced around, searching frantically for any sign of the Dream Demon. With no warning whatsoever, a loud shrieking sound echoed in their ears, causing them to cover their ears in pain.

  
  


The cave began to grow dark, and one of the walls seemed to be swirling, like a whirlpool. They stared at it, some of them allowing their eyes to go wide. Most of their thoughts were things like, 'What on Filgaia-!?!' Soon, a large emerald colored hand reached out from the whirlpool of darkness, and held itself right above their heads. It made a swirling motion above them with it's index finger. Sleep waves, and dark blades shot out at everyone as it did this, causing several of them to collapse to their knees, half asleep. Then, it flattened out, palm down, and quickly smashed into the floor, getting all of them, hurting the sleeping ones the most. Soon, it began to lighten, and the hand disappeared, being replaced by the once again normal sized Giovanna.

  
  


Georgia was still in her nightmare, but she was slowly joining the real world again. 'Wake... up... fight it... wake.... wa-wake up!!' her mind screamed, and suddenly, as if Giovanna had just let go, she snapped awake. She jerked upright, grabbing her pistols, which had clattered to the ground. As she was about to shoot Giovanna in the head, a gentle hand touched her shoulder. She looked back, to see her Mother holding something in her hand. She glanced at her Mother's hand, then back up into her eyes - they were grinning with an idea.

  
  


"Georgia, take this. I would use it myself, but... well... I feel this is more your job, rather than mine." she took Georgia's hand, and then placed what she had held previously in her hand. "It's called a Violator. Equip it onto your medium." Virginia explained exactly what it did, and Georgia grinned, quickly equipping it onto her medium. She found that her ARMs were already empty, and she felt like she could do it. Finest Arts.

  
  


Giovanna was about to blast Becky with dark energy, when Georgia ran up to her. She kicked upwards, hitting Giovanna's head, then to the right, then left, spin kick, and then the largest kick she could think of. Giovanna collapsed to the ground, defeated, but not dead. She struggled to her feet, and she formed back into her original shape. She sent the most deadly glare towards Georgia - her eyes were glowing in hatred. 

  
  


"Impossible." she hissed, her fists clenching together, her knuckles turning white. She backed away from Georgia, and shook her head in frustration. "I cannot lose. I cannot!! You must be the ones to lose, not me!"

  
  


Georgia just sneered, and took a couple steps towards Giovanna, loading her pistols, and then aiming then straight at her head. "It's time to die, Giovanna." she stated plainly, and before she could shoot, an evil smirk crossed Giovanna's face. The two bullets escaped the guns, and as they did, a loud sound like an eruption occurred, and Giovanna was gone.

  
  


Georgia looked around in shock. Everyone was awake, and there seemed to be no sign of Giovanna. Everyone searched. There was absolutely no sign of her anywhere. Georgia walked to Anthony, and gripped his real arm, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Anthony... what just happened? Where did Giovanna go? Did I kill her?"

  
  


Anthony just shook his head, knocking himself out of his thoughts, and looked down at her. "I don't know, Georgia." he glanced towards where Giovanna had previously been standing. Not a single clue as to what happen, not even a single drop of blood where she had been standing. "I... I think you killed her. But... there is no sign that she has ever even been here."

  
  


Suddenly, everyone heard David take in a sharp breath, and then fall to the ground, in a dead faint. Kaitlyn cried out in horror, and bent down next to him, to try and wake him up. "David - David, what's the matter?! Wake up! David!!" she cried, and lifted him up. She turned him over onto his back, and tapped his face. His eyes began to flutter open, slowly. She smiled at the fact that he was all right, lifted his head up, and pressed her lips against his. 

  
  


"EW, STOP IT!!! I'VE SEEN ENOUGH OF THAT!!" Aleksey shouted at the top of his lungs, hiding his eyes with his arm. Meira smirked, and snuck over to him. She tapped his head, and bent down so she was at his eye level. He brought his arm away from his eyes, and his eyes widened, as his cheeks went aflame. "M-M-Meira...?" he asked when he saw the look on Meira's face. He could feel his insides fluttering more than butterflies - more like birds of prey. She grabbed his right arm, which was still over his nose, and brought it down to his side. He felt like he was going to collapse from shock. "Wh-wha-what..." before he could get his question stuttered out, he was interrupted when her lips connected with his.

  
  


Georgia laid her head on Anthony's shoulder, and grinned. "Isn't that so sweet, Anthony?" she inquired, and the only answer she got was a grunt. She frowned slightly, and looked up at his face. He had a bit of a smirk on his face, and he was looking at her. She blinked confusedly, then smiled, and he turned around, as she did likewise. They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed as well.

  
  


Virginia placed her hands on her hips, turned, and glared at Jet. "Well?"

  
  


He glanced at her, and raised an eyebrow. "'Well,' what?" Virginia narrowed her eyes, and motioned her head towards the three couples. He looked in that direction, and then back to her, looking not quite so confused any more. "Oh, I see." he actually grinned, and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him. Then he pressed his lips against her, and she returned the kiss.

  
  


Razi looked at his parents, and made a disgusted face. "You aren't going to do that, are you?"

  
  


Becky and Gallows looked to each other, and decided not to, for their son's sake... only. Becky smiled down at Razi, and shook her head. He grinned in happiness, and pumped his fists in the air in triumph.

  
  


Kenji frowned, and snapped his fingers. Everyone here had someone to be with at the moment, but him. Then he heard a sighed to his right. He glanced in that direction, and realized that he wasn't the only one. Clive was all alone as well - he shouldn't feel so left out then. Clive hadn't seen his wife in at least 17 years.

  
  


The four couples all broke apart from their kisses, and they all began to head out of the cave, to find Lombardia just outside the entrance. Obviously, Giovanna had somehow transported her as well - how or why she did, know one could come close to guessing the answer. They entered Lombardia, heading to Baskar first, to stop by and let Shane and Halle (She's still alive?!) know that Gallows was doing fine.

  
  


They landed just outside Baskar, and then entered the town. Colby, Matt, and Kioko were outside, so when they saw the eleven enter, they immediately ran inside to tell their parents. Oriole glanced out the door of her hut, and gasped. She ran out the door, as fast as her legs could carry her, then as soon as she got only a few feet away from Kenji, opened her arms wide, and then embraced him. Kenji fell backwards, Oriole on top of him. The ten others looked down, and nine of them chuckled - well, for one of them it was more of a snicker than a chuckle (can you guess who? Yeah, Aleksey).

  
  


"KENJI, YOU'RE BACK!" she screamed, hugging the life out of him. Literally. He was beginning to turn blue, losing air, because of her tight grip.

  
  


"Or... iol... e... ca... can... yo... you... ple... please... le... le... let... go...?" he breathed, trying to peel the excited Baskar girl off of him. She giggled, and pulled away, looking into his face, smiling happily. He smiled up at her, and then pulled her face down to his. Their lips connected, and he heard his brother make gagging noises. 'Stupid Aleksey. No matter whether he has kissed someone before or not, he ALWAYS has to make fun of people when they kiss... oh well, forget him.'

  
  
  
  


They were interrupted by a surprised gasp. They looked in the direction of Shane's hut, and saw Shane standing there, his eyes the size of barrels. Gallows grinned, and stepped forward, Becky and Razi beside him. "Hello, Shane! I'm finally back! How's Granny? Is she still alive?"

  
  


"Brother?! But... but you were dead!" Shane exclaimed, stepping out of the doorway, towards Gallows and his family. He poked Gallows, and blinked. "You're really real. But... I heard.... and thought..." he stuttered, looking to Becky, then to Razi."Your family?" he asked, looking up into his brother's face. Gallows continued to grin, and nodded. Then it registered in Shane's mind that Gallows had asked a question, and he decided to answer. "Yes, she is still alive, but... well... you might not want to go see her right away."

  
  


"Yeah, she's probably in heaven since her 'imbecile of a grandson' was 'dead'." Gallows laughed, and turned when he felt Becky tap his shoulder. She glanced at Shane from the corner of her eyes, then back to Gallows. He slightly nodded, and turned back to Shane. "Shane, you know this is my wife and son, but I really should introduce you. Shane, this is my wife, Becky, and this is my son, Razi. Becky, Razi, this is my younger brother that I told you about, Shane."

  
  


Shane smiled, and shook Becky's hand. "Nice to meet you, Becky." he then bent down to Razi level, examined him, and then ruffled his hair. "Hey, Razi. I'm your Uncle Shane. How old are you?" he asked, and Razi held up four fingers.

  
  


"Two!" he exclaimed, making Shane chuckle, shaking his head. Suddenly, a loud chortle was heard from the right, causing everyone to look in that direction.

  
  


"I see he got his father's smarts!" Halle called, waddling forward, looking old and fragile, but obviously still going. She slowly waddled up to Gallows, and examined him, then Becky, then Razi, and then turned back to Gallows. "I see that you haven't done too badly, idiot."

  
  


Gallows smiled normally (PianZoe: O.o) and just placed his hands on his hips. "Hello Granny. I see you're still going, and thinking little of me. I hope you know, I missed you quite a bit while I was gone." he crossed his arms, and she raised an eyebrow up at him.

  
  


"Oh? Well, blockhead, I'll have you know, even though you ARE good for nothing, I did, somehow, miss you. And yes, I am still going! And will be for quite a few more years!" she whacked his right leg with her walking stick, causing him to grab his leg in pain, crying out. "Oh, don't be such a baby, I know you have been hurt worse than that."

  
  


"But Granny, what did you do that for?!" he asked, hopping up and down on his left foot.

  
  


She smirked, and shook her head. "Because, idiot, I knew what you were thinking - you were disappointed that I was still alive. I was teaching you a lesson."

  
  


"That is not true!"

  
  


"Oh? Then what were you thinking when you said that I am still going?"

  
  


"I was... um... HAPPY that you were still going! I thought, since, well, you're... old..."

  
  


Halle glared daggers and spears at Gallows, as he finally was able to put both feet down again. "I am going back to the hut, since my siesta was so rudely interrupted." she then turned and walked back into the hut.

  
  


Several of the group blinked, in silence, staring towards the hut. Then Shane broke the silence, by chuckling lightly. "Brother, don't listen to her. She missed you a lot. She was always talking to herself, saying things like, 'Where on Filgaia is that idiotic grandson of mine?' and 'That idiot better be alive!!'" he stated, and Gallows nodded his head, grinning, like normal.

  
  


Virginia looked to Clive, and then forward once again. "I'm sorry, but we have to get to Humphry's Peak - Clive has not seen Catherine for seventeen years, and she thinks he is dead. See you later, Shane. We will all be able to visit better later." they then all followed Virginia back to Lombardia.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


It had been about an hour after they had left Baskar. Virginia was reading a book called 'A Rose in the Wasteland' (PianZoe: Obviously a romance book - I couldn't think of a good name of a book so I made up that one), Jet was sitting next to Virginia sleeping, Gallows was playing 'Go Fish' with Meira, Aleksey, and Kenji, Kaitlyn was talking with David, Georgia was visiting with Becky, Razi was napping, and Anthony was sitting across from Virginia and Jet, thinking.

  
  


Anthony bit his lip when he thought of something. 'I probably have to ask Georgia's parents' permission to marry her...' he looked up at Jet and Virginia, and took in a deep breath. 'I REALLY hope they say I can... I hope, I hope, I hope...' he then stood up, and slowly walked towards them. Virginia noticed this, placed her book mark in her book, and looked up at him, a pleasant smile spread across her face. He bit the inside of his cheek, and begun to rub the back of his head. "May I help you, Anthony?" Virginia asked politely, and he just looked down at his feet.

  
  


"Um, yes, Mrs. Enduro." he said, sounding like a child that had been caught doing something bad. He looked back up, and to Jet. "I need to ask you and Mr. Enduro something." Virginia nodded, her face looking slightly confused, and jabbed Jet in the stomach with her elbow. He made a snorting sound, and he lifted his head, scowling at her.

  
  


"What is it?" he asked her, irritated at being woken up.

  
  


"Anthony wanted to ask us something." she stated, frowning at him momentarily, and then smiled, looking back to Anthony. "Ok Anthony, you can ask us now that Jet is among the living once again."

  
  


Anthony gulped, and scratched the back of his head again. "Um... well... I... I asked... I asked Georgia to marry me, and, well... do I have your permission to marry her?" he asked, glancing towards Georgia, who was laughing at the moment.

  
  


Virginia smiled wider, and glanced at Jet, who seemed to be smiling also. She looked up at Anthony, nodding her head. "Well, of course you have my permission!" she looked to Jet, and narrowed her eyes so only he could see. He noticed her threatening look, and nodded quickly.

  
  


"Yeah, you have both our permission. As long as you don't hurt her, that is." Jet said, glaring up at Anthony. He jumped back a bit, and shook his head, waving his hands frantically in front of himself in defense.

  
  


"No, no, no, no, no, no, I would NEVER hurt her!! I love her, a LOT!!!" he exclaimed, and then once he realized that Jet had realized this, his jaw dropped. They said yes. They actually said yes! He grinned, and ran to Georgia. "Georgia, I asked your parents for permission for us to get married, and they said yes!!!"

  
  


A few feet from where Anthony was happily exclaiming about how Jet and Virginia had said yes, Kaitlyn and David were conversing. Kaitlyn laughed at something that David had said, and once she stopped laughing, David suddenly grabbed her hand, shocking her. She blinked at him, and he just grinned. "Y'know, even though we've only known each other for a short time, I know I love you, and you told me you love me. And, well..." he reached into a first aid kit that he always kept with him, and pulled out a beautiful ring. "I want you to marry me. Please say yes?"

  
  


She gasped, covering her hand with her free hand. She looked to the ring, then up into David's eyes, then back to the ring. "David... oh my... this is so... wonderful... of course I will marry you! You're an idiot if you think I won't!" she exclaimed, and David's grin widened, as he slid the ring onto Kaitlyn's finger. (PianZoe: Sorry, I just had to add in the 'asking permission' and 'David and Kaitlyn' things, now I will go to meeting up with Catherine again)

  
  


* + * = *

  
  


After landing Lombardia in front of Humphry's Peak, they all entered. Kaitlyn walked ahead of them, and rushed into the house with the blue roof. "Mom! I'm home! And I have wonderful good news!!" she exclaimed, and saw her mother look up at her from cleaning the table. Catherine smiled, and walked towards Kaitlyn, to hug her. "Well, I have lots of good news, actually! I am engaged!" she showed Catherine her ring, and she gasped, smiling happily for her daughter. "And more extremely good, and happy news shall walk in any minute now."

  
  


As she said this, they both turned towards the door. Kaitlyn walked over, and motioned for someone (PianZoe: *sarcastically* Oh, I wonder who it could be?) to enter. She backed away from the door, smiling happily. Soon, Catherine gasped, and her eyes widened, as Clive entered. "Oh my... Clive?!" she breathed, and Clive smiled, nodding his head slowly. She felt tears of joy stream down her face, and she ran forwards, embracing him. He hugged her back, feeling her tears soak his shoulder - not that he cared that his shirt was getting soaked. "I thought you were de-dead! I can't believe it - you're alive!" she cried, squeezing him harder. He nodded his head, rubbing her back. Before he could really reply to her, she pulled her head back from his shoulder, and planted her lips firmly on his lips. He was in shock for only half a minute, then returned the kiss.

  
  


Kaitlyn sighed happily at the sight, and then walked to the door. "You guys can come in now." she said, and backed out of the doorway. The rest of them entered, and Kaitlyn grabbed David, pulling him forward. "Mom, Dad, meet my fiancé - well, you've already met him, Dad, but I didn't tell you that he was my fiancé." Clive and Catherine pulled away, and looked directly at David, smiling. He smiled back at them, then stepped forward a few times.

  
  
  
  


"Hello, Mrs. Winslet, it is a pleasure to meet you." he said, giving her a slight nod, and then he looked towards Clive, then to Catherine again. "And, even though she says that I am her fiancé, it isn't a sure thing until I ask for your permission. May I marry your daughter?"

  
  


Clive and Catherine looked to each other, then back to David, and Clive answered, "Of course you may, David."

  
  


Georgia grinned, and stepped next to Kaitlyn. She whispered something in Kaitlyn's ear, and she grinned from ear-to-ear as well. "Yes! That is a wonderful idea, Georgia! A double wedding! So, it's settled then! What day?"

  
  


"How about... In exactly a month?" Georgia suggested, and Kaitlyn nodded happily, clasping her hands together.

  
  


Anthony and David glanced towards each other, then towards their women, confused looks on their faces. What were those two up to?

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


PianZoe: So, how was it!? Horrible, good, wonderful!? I hope at least the second one. Please, please send reviews!


	19. Wedding, or Should It Be Called Weddings...

CiaHottie: Yes, I'm going to be writing this chapter, so if it sucks, then don't blame PianZoe! 

  
  


PianZoe: Well, here's the chapter!! Enjoy! Oh yes, and if it sucks, don't blame me! *glances at CiaHottie* 

  
  


CiaHottie: *raises an eyebrow* 

  
  


~*One month later...*~

  
  
  
  


Georgia's eyes fluttered open, and she yawned. Her sight was a little blurry, so she could not see what time it was. Rubbing her eyes, she stood up, walking over to the window. The sun was just rising, golden and beautiful. Rich, golden oranges, rose pink pastels, swirling, mixing, like mists with each other. A little red here, billowing into the rest from one side, like wine poured out over water, it seemed to her.

  
  


Then she remembered. "AH!!!!" She ran over to her closet, getting into a pair of brown slacks, and a cream-colored sweater. She put on a brown vest over it, slipped on her boots, and headed out the door. 

  
  
  
  


As she turned to shut the door behind her, she bumped into someone, causing her to fall over. "Hey!" she looked to see who it was, and saw a head full of blonde hair. "Oh...You just wake up too?" Kaitlyn nodded, standing up and offering her hand to Georgia, who took it, getting pulled to her feet.

  
  


They both had excited grins on their faces, and Georgia finally asked, "Do you think we should go start getting ready? Mother told me she had a dress for me, and your mum did for you." Kaitlyn grinned, and they walked a short ways down the hall, then knocked on a nearby door. A small yawn was heard, and then the door opened.

  
  


A sleepy Virginia stood their, smiling warmly towards them. "You girls ready to get dressed? Anthony couldn't sleep, so a little while ago Jet went over to Clive's room with him to get ready there." she smiled, winking at Georgia. Kaitlyn looked expectantly as though waiting for news on David. Virginia realized this, "Anthony woke up David, and took him with them." Kaitlyn smiled approvingly. 

  
  


Virginia ushered them into the room, which was surprisingly large, for such a small house as this. Virginia opened a large chest that was resting at the end of the bed, removed a few items from it, and then took out two, very large, white boxes. She handed one to Georgia, one to Kaitlyn, and motioned for them to begin dressing.

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


(Meanwhile, in Clive's room..)

  
  


"Anthony, your tie needs to be a little tighter, I think.." said a tired, yet excited Jet. Anthony had just finished dressing for..'the big day'. David also was dressed, and sitting patiently till 9:00 would come. Anthony, however, was now pacing the room, fixing his tie every so often. "Mr. Enduro... er... 'Dad' I was wondering... Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" 

  
  


Jet laughed slightly, "You have no idea, Anthony."

  
  


Anthony felt slightly reassured. `I wish I could see Georgia...wonder if she's nervous..` he thought, his paces quickening a tad. Yes, this was the day... His wedding day. Excited as he was, he was also very nervous. Practicing in his head just on line.. 'I do. No, that doesn't sound right. I do. Naw... I do... No...' he couldn't stop thinking, also, about Georgia. About how she would look... how he would look to her, and so on.

  
  


Anthony glanced at the clock. 8:15... Almost time. They had set up the front yard (if you could call it that) for the wedding the night before. He looked over to Catherine and Clive's bed, and saw David, completely conked out. "Almost time..." he kept thinking to himself.

  
  


****-**=**

  
  


(Back in Virginia and Jet's room...)

  
  


Georgia gazed into the mirror, bewitched by the sight of her wedding dress. Kaitlyn was also dressed, but she had no need to look in the mirror, for Georgia's reaction when she put the dress on had told her how beautiful she looked. 

  
  


Georgia's dress was white (no duh!), with long, chiffon sleeves. Along the very low neckline were small pearls, and embroidered doves. The same thing went around the bottom of the dress. The material was like silk, and satin mixed. It had a very long train, and a long, beautiful, white chiffon veil, which was pinned in her hair. It clung to her nicely, showing off her curves.

  
  


Georgia's long, silky, shimmering, silver hair was held in an 'up-do', with little ringlets hanging down here and there. It was as shiny as ever, or more so, and it seemed like a frame around her beautiful face. Kaitlyn had insisted that she do a make over on Georgia, and she had gotten her way… eventually. Georgia had on a very little bit of green eye shadow, bringing out the intensity in her already green eyes. She had a little bit of pink lipstick on, adding a bright glow to her face.

  
  


Kaitlyn's dress was made of satin; with buttons all up the front, and a high neckline. The dress showed her form perfectly, and accented all her curves. Along the hem, and around the waist, where sewn vines, with blossoms budding on them. She looked wonderful, as did Georgia. 

  
  


Georgia looked over at the clock. 8:45. Almost time! She couldn't wait to see Anthony... She knew he was going to look wonderful. Virginia had also changed into a long, emerald dress. She looked younger then she had in a long time. 

  
  


Georgia sighed happily, walking over to where her best friend was sitting, and joining her. "You excited?" Kaitlyn asked her, getting an annoyed glance back. 

  
  


"Of course I am!" she said, rolling her eyes. A few more minutes passed. 8:53…

  
  


Georgia stood up, pacing the room. Back… forth… Back… forth… Kaitlyn sat watching her, getting a little dizzy. Georgia stared at her, "How can you be so calm!" she exclaimed, plopping down on the bed frustratingly. 8:57...

  
  


Georgia sat up, growling. "Why am I so nervous? I don't want to be nervous!" she grumbled, crossing her arms. 

  
  


Kaitlyn giggled, "You really want to see Anthogy, don't you?" Georgia glared at her. Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow, and said teasingly, "What? You don't like It when I call him 'Anthogy?'" Georgia scowled. Kaitlyn got the point. 

  
  


Kaitlyn smiled, poking Georgia in the side. She giggled, but then she got a fist in the face. Georgia squeaked, sitting up and hugging Kaitlyn. "Sorry! I'm very ticklish! " 

  
  


Kaitlyn laughed, " It's fine! " and hugged Georgia. They had not noticed, but the clock had jut struck 9:01.

  
  


Virginia walked into the room, smiling happily at her daughter, and Kaitlyn. "It's time!" Virginia exclaimed, pulling Georgia to her feet, and motioning for them to follow her. They did so, carefully holding their dresses out of the way of their feet. Outside the door Meira and Oriole (who had come just for the wedding) were standing, all dressed up in their Bride's Maid dresses. White silk, with no sleeves, just white lace shawls. Aleksey stood, in dressy clothing of course, with his arm in Meira's, and Kenji doing the same with Oriole. Music started, coming from outside. The ceremony had begun! Slowly Meira and Aleksey began to walk down the stairs, and then out the open front door. A minute or two passed, and then Kenji and Oriole did the same. Kaitlyn looked at Georgia, and Georgia at Kaitlyn. This was it. They heard their cue, the change in music, to begin coming out. Clive walked out of his room, and took Kaitlyn's arm, winking at her, and taking her down the stairs, and outside. 

  
  


Georgia bit her lip, seeing her father walk out of Clive's room also. He walked over, and tried to take her arm, but she grabbed him around the neck before he could. She hugged him tightly, and then let go. Jet smiled warmly at his daughter, and hugged her back, then took her arm, and began to lead her down the stairs.

  
  


`I'm so nervous!` she thought, carefully taking each step, as to not step on her dress.

  
  


They were out the door, and Georgia saw many familiar faces, especially that of her mother and... Emilia! She smiled lovingly at her used-to-be guardian. Her Father's arm released her's, and she noticed, now, that she was standing beside Anthony. She looked over at him, grinning. He grinned back. `He looks so handsome!` Georgia looked at the man whom they had gotten to perform the ceremony. She was listening to him, but not really paying attention. She was so excited, and she wanted to watch Anthony.

  
  


* + * = ** 

  
  


`Georgia looks so wonderful...` Anthony thought, as she walked up beside him, and grinned at him. He grinned back, and continued watching her. `I probably look like something the cat dragged in compared to her...` he worried, smoothing down his black jacket.

  
  


He heard the words coming from the preacher, but was too captured by Georgia to know what he was saying. That is, until he heard the man ask the most important question. He knew the answer, come on. What was it? Oh yes! He had practiced. Okay, here we go! "I do." He answered, simply, after taking all that time to practice. He heard the same question answered by Georgia, and he knew this was his cue to put the ring on her finger. She was already wearing her engagement ring on her left hand, so he decided to put it on her right.

  
  


He took the silver band, with little roses carved around the ring, and slipped it onto her slender, petite finger. She took out a silver band, and put it on his finger. Then he heard it. "You may kiss the bride." Finally!!!

  
  


They moved closer, and their lips touched, and then did more than that. They stood their kissing for about a minute and a half. Small "Awww…" noises came from the crowd. They released each other, and then turned to everyone else, grinning from ear to ear. Kaitlyn and Georgia exchanged winks, and then were led back down the isle. 

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


Georgia and Anthony sat at a small, round table in the back yard, parents, family members, friends, and some people that they didn't even know were walking up, hugging then, kissing them, chatting, and so on. They were having a wonderful time, and a wonderful wedding reception. They had already eaten, and were full as full could get. Virginia and Jet sat at the table with them, also chatting with the passersby. Georgia sighed happily, looking at Anthony. He was so good-looking... 

  
  


Georgia leaned over to her husband, and kissed him lightly on the lips, getting his attention. He looked at her, and stared. This was the first time he had actually noticed those brilliant, shimmering, sparkling green eyes. He was captivated, and couldn't look away. Her eyes were so full of joy, so wonderfully wonderful. 

  
  


He was still captured in her eyes when he heard her giggling. He snapped out of it, and smiled. She grinned, kissing his forehead. Music started playing, and Georgia stood, pulling Anthony up. "Let's dance!" Kaitlyn and David were already dancing, and having a wonderful time. Georgia pulled Anthony to the spot they had cleaned just for dancing.

  
  


Georgia grabbed his hands, put one around her waist, and held the other. She put on hand on his shoulder. `Uh oh!` Anthony thought. He didn't know how to dance! 

  
  


(PianZoe: CiaHottie told me that here she lost her creative ideas, and from here I am writing it)

  
  


His face flushed, and he gulped nervously, causing Georgia to look at him strangely. "What's the matter Anthony?" she asked, and he just looked down at their feet, then back to Georgia's face.

  
  


"Um, well... I... don't really know how to dance..." he stuttered, and his face flushed a deeper color of vermillion. Georgia giggled, and shook her head. Anthony frowned at her reaction. "It's not funny."

  
  


"No, no, no, I know it isn't! It's just that, well, I just barely know how to myself - I just know a few things, because Emilia gave me a few pointers." she stated, causing Anthony's flushed face to become less red. "Now, normally, the man would lead the woman, but since I know more on how to dance than you do, and we don't have to do it that way - especially in our case. So, follow me, and try not to step on my feet, ok?"

  
  


Anthony nodded, and Georgia began to dance. He stared down at their feet, trying to follow her perfectly - and most importantly, try not to step on her feet. He didn't want to hurt his wife - but more important than that, he wanted to actually live at least a day past his wedding. Several times, Anthony found himself stumbling, but he recovered moderately quickly each time. 

  
  


Soon, other people stood up and began to dance as well. Virginia and Jet, Gallows and Becky, Clive and Catherine, Kenji and Oriole, Aleksey and Meira, Shane and his wife (Who's name is Chava), and a few others. For the rest of the day people danced, sung, etc., just plain having fun. Anthony and Georgia had stuffed their pieces of cake into each other's faces, and Kaitlyn did it to David - he didn't do it to her, aw, what a gentleman. But, he did think about it, mind you.

  
  


The day passed, people went to the inns they were staying at, or if they lived there, back to their homes. Anthony and Georgia got the house to themselves, and Kaitlyn and David got a room in the inn. It was a happy ending - Virginia, Jet, Clive, and Gallows found safe and sound, Janice defeated, and Giovanna defeated. They knew that from then on, their lives would be calm.

  
  


... Or so they thought...

  
  


Giovanna was not gone. No, no - sure, she had been defeated, but to save herself, she had entered David. And when she did so, she infected him. He became part Dream Demon, although no one knew this, but Giovanna. It had been her plan from the beginning - if she lost, she would enter one of the humans, and alter them in a certain way, so they were part Dream Demon, and when who ever had a child with someone else, she would leave... but, what she didn't know, was that if when she entered any human male, when she left, she would take a part of him with her...

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________

  
  


PianZoe: The ending sounds horrible, doesn't it? I am tired - it's 1:23 AM for crying out loud! *frowns... then yawns* Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Please review.


	20. Epilogue

Two and a half years after Anthony and Georgia's and Kaitlyn and David's double wedding, Kaitlyn and David had a son named Kevin Lorelei, and he had his Dad's reddish hair and his Mom's blue eyes. He had been born only a little while after their double, and was now two years old - and a curious little guy, too. Clive and Catherine were extremely happy that they were now Grandparents, and they look after him quite often, because after he had gotten back home, Clive decided he would no longer be a Drifter because of his age, and being away from his wife so long, and Kaitlyn and David continued as Drifters (PianZoe: Yes, David is now a Drifter). Kenji and Oriole are planning on getting married in a couple years, as are Aleksey and Meira. Razi is now four, and when he tells people his age he holds up all five fingers (PianZoe: Closer, only one less finger now!) - he taught Kevin to hold up four fingers when saying his age. Jet and Virginia are planning on stopping being Drifters in a few years. Georgia and Anthony still argue often, but not as much as they used to, and now they kiss every time afterwards. Gallows and Becky live in Baskar with Shane and his family, and Halle is still going (except she doesn't have a very good memory at all any more. She often forgets who people are, even). Now, I take you to our current position in the epilogue, Humphry's Peak - everyone is there, for an Anniversary party for Clive and Catherine, and Kaitlyn and David, and Georgia and Anthony (Kaitlyn and David, and Georgia and Anthony got married the day after Clive and Catherine's Anniversary).

  
  
  
  


It was dinner time, the end of the party, and Virginia and Georgia were both missing. Anthony and Jet knew where they were - they were in Jet and Virginia's room, talking and changing into different clothes (Kevin had decided to have a one-sided food fight, and threw his snack at Georgia and Virginia - Razi would have joined him, but he was down for a nap). Everyone waited around the table, Kevin crying about how he wanted cake, and Razi doing similar, except about wanting cookies.

  
  


In Jet and Virginia's room, Georgia was brushing her now extremely long silver hair, and Virginia was buttoning the last button on her blouse. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. "... how far?" Virginia asked, and Georgia shrugged, smiling.

  
  


"I think... about... four months." she stated, and Virginia looked over her shoulder at her daughter, after finally getting the button to actually button. 

  
  


"I think that's about how far I am, too."

  
  


"What??"

  
  


"You heard me."

  
  


"You mean, you are...!?"

  
  


"Yep."

  
  


* + * = **

  
  


About fifteen minutes later, Georgia and Virginia walked out of the room, both grinning quite widely. Anthony and Jet smiled at seeing their women, as the two sat down next to each. They both turned to their men, then looked forward again, and then Georgia stood up, looking down at Anthony. He looked up at her in confusion. She grinned happily, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Anthony, I have exciting news." she stated, and Anthony just continued to look at her in confusion. By now, Jet looked at Virginia in shock, realizing what Georgia was saying. "I am pregnant!" she exclaimed, causing Anthony's jaw drop and his eyes to go extremely wide.

  
  


"What?" he asked, nearly stuttering. Georgia just nodded her head, and sat back down. He continued to stare at her in shock. He remained like that for at least five minutes, before Georgia frowned and snapped her fingers in front of his face. He shook his head, his face back to normal - except he wasn't scowling, he was almost smiling. "You said... you're...? We're going to be... parents?!" he exclaimed, and Georgia just nodded her head.

  
  


Then, Virginia stood up, looking down at Jet, a calm smile on her face. Jet's face went into complete shock. "I can see you probably can tell what I am about to say. I am, once again, pregnant, Jet." she stated, and Jet looked like he was about to pass out. Could you blame him? Virginia was 39, and he was around the same age! "Jet, don't faint!" Virginia ordered, sitting down and pushing her right index finger up against Jet's nose.

  
  


"So... you're both pregnant?! How far along?" Kaitlyn asked, handing Kevin a little piece of cake so he would stop screaming for it.

  
  


Georgia continued to grin, and looked at Kaitlyn. "We are both about four months along."

  
  


Kaitlyn grinned at the information, and took a small pinch of the piece of cake she gave Kevin, placing it in her mouth. "So, does that mean you're going to have them at the same time?"

  
  


Georgia and Virginia shrugged, and just replied in unison, "I don't know."

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


PianZoe: Whoohoo! Daughter of Two Drifters is done! Now, look for 'Small World,' the sequel to DTD - it should be coming out soon after this. In fact, it came out at the same time as this epilogue... What are you waiting for? Go read it! But not before reviewing this, of course. ^_^


End file.
